lo mio es tuyo
by SAIPAM2
Summary: Maria hill agente de shield mano derecha de Nyck Fury, secretamente tiene un amor platonico y es el supersoldado de america ahora las cosas entre ellos seran mas que planotinicas
1. elevador

div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="direction: ltr; white-space: pre-wrap; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px auto 28px; width: 700px; overflow-wrap: break-word; font-family: Georgia, serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 17px;"es raro ahora que las cosas entre nosotros cambiaron tanto , la verdad no pensé que pasariamos algún día del típico saludo de elevador que normalmente no damos/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="direction: ltr; white-space: pre-wrap; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px auto 28px; width: 700px; overflow-wrap: break-word; font-family: Georgia, serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 17px;"span class="_4yxo _4yxp" style="font-weight: 600; font-style: italic; font-family: inherit;"-roger/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="direction: ltr; white-space: pre-wrap; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px auto 28px; width: 700px; overflow-wrap: break-word; font-family: Georgia, serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 17px;"span class="_4yxo _4yxp" style="font-weight: 600; font-style: italic; font-family: inherit;"-hill/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="direction: ltr; white-space: pre-wrap; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px auto 28px; width: 700px; overflow-wrap: break-word; font-family: Georgia, serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 17px;"mientras los demás solo nos miraban al saludarlo con respeto y cordialidad, siempre en mi interior quería mas que ese tipico saludo, quería poder tener una conversación mas grande que solo hablar de misiones o que si Clint y Natasha no había seguido las órdenes establecidas por ti/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="direction: ltr; white-space: pre-wrap; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px auto 28px; width: 700px; overflow-wrap: break-word; font-family: Georgia, serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 17px;"span class="_4yxo _4yxp" style="font-weight: 600; font-style: italic; font-family: inherit;"-lo siento Capitán fueron órdenes de fury/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="direction: ltr; white-space: pre-wrap; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px auto 28px; width: 700px; overflow-wrap: break-word; font-family: Georgia, serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 17px;"dije/div  
div class="_h2x _4lh4" style="font-family: inherit; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; margin: 0px 0px 40px 40px; text-align: center; clear: both; float: right;" /div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="direction: ltr; white-space: pre-wrap; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px auto 28px; width: 700px; overflow-wrap: break-word; font-family: Georgia, serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 17px;"una vez más en respuesta de sus protestas, pues era cierto yo no mentía pero para ti y tu moral era distinto mantuve mi sentir por mucho tiempo a raya sabia que tu cabeza aún estaba plagada de los recuerdos de la agente carter y que yo aún mantenía los recuerdos de una historia que acabó mal/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="direction: ltr; white-space: pre-wrap; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px auto 28px; width: 700px; overflow-wrap: break-word; font-family: Georgia, serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div class="_h2x _4lh3" style="font-family: inherit; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; margin: 0px 40px 40px 0px; text-align: center; clear: both; float: left;" /div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="direction: ltr; white-space: pre-wrap; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px auto 28px; width: 700px; overflow-wrap: break-word; font-family: Georgia, serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 17px;"-span class="_4yxo _4yxp" style="font-weight: 600; font-style: italic; font-family: inherit;"si no haces nada por acercarte a el,no pasaras del saludo maria/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="direction: ltr; white-space: pre-wrap; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px auto 28px; width: 700px; overflow-wrap: break-word; font-family: Georgia, serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 17px;"dijo natasha una vez más cuando me descubrió mirándolo fijamente desde un monitor,inmediatamente negando todo lo que había dicho y haciéndome la que no entendía a lo que se refería como siempre lo hacia.- span class="_4yxo _4yxp" style="font-weight: 600; font-style: italic; font-family: inherit;"Nat no se de que hablas/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="direction: ltr; white-space: pre-wrap; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px auto 28px; width: 700px; overflow-wrap: break-word; font-family: Georgia, serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 17px;"-span class="_4yxo _4yxp" style="font-weight: 600; font-style: italic; font-family: inherit;"icequeen di la verdad te gusta el capi paleta...no lo niegues/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="direction: ltr; white-space: pre-wrap; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px auto 28px; width: 700px; overflow-wrap: break-word; font-family: Georgia, serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div class="_h2x _4lh4" style="font-family: inherit; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; margin: 0px 0px 40px 40px; text-align: center; clear: both; float: right;" /div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="direction: ltr; white-space: pre-wrap; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px auto 28px; width: 700px; overflow-wrap: break-word; font-family: Georgia, serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 17px;"decía tony en su modo habitual de burla mientras yo mantenía mi sonrisa medio torcida en señal de que simplemente no respondería, ni afirmar nada.../div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="direction: ltr; white-space: pre-wrap; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px auto 28px; width: 700px; overflow-wrap: break-word; font-family: Georgia, serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 17px;"span class="_4yxo _4yxp" style="font-weight: 600; font-style: italic; font-family: inherit;"-cómo era posible que todos en la base se dieran cuenta de lo que pasaba por mi cabeza creo que e perdido el toque-/span mi murmullo fue escuchado sin darme cuenta estaba tan distraída en mis pensamiento que no note su presencia a mi lado dentro del elevador/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="direction: ltr; white-space: pre-wrap; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px auto 28px; width: 700px; overflow-wrap: break-word; font-family: Georgia, serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div class="_h2x _4lh3" style="font-family: inherit; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; margin: 0px 40px 40px 0px; text-align: center; clear: both; float: left;" /div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="direction: ltr; white-space: pre-wrap; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px auto 28px; width: 700px; overflow-wrap: break-word; font-family: Georgia, serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 17px;"span class="_4yxo" style="font-weight: 600; font-family: inherit;"-perder el toque Hill eso seria raro de su parte-/span dijo el capitán haciendo que me sobresaltara por un momento al escuchar su voz tan cerca de mi, por un momento mi corazón dio un vuelco era la primera vez que el le daba más de dos palabras, con la sorpresa en mi cara y mi mandíbula ligeramente abierta lo mire sin creerme lo que estaba pasando/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="direction: ltr; white-space: pre-wrap; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px auto 28px; width: 700px; overflow-wrap: break-word; font-family: Georgia, serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 17px;"-span class="_4yxo _4yxp" style="font-weight: 600; font-style: italic; font-family: inherit;"por cierto cuando sera el dia que dejaras de llamarme por mi apellido en lugar de mi nombre como lo haces con Natasha y clint?/span- pregunto levantando levemente su ceja esperando una respuesta de mi parte mientras yo me mantenía en silencio intentando procesar una respuesta adecuada para darle/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="direction: ltr; white-space: pre-wrap; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px auto 28px; width: 700px; overflow-wrap: break-word; font-family: Georgia, serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 17px;"-span class="_4yxo _4yxp" style="font-weight: 600; font-style: italic; font-family: inherit;"ehhm..bueno que puedo decir no sabía si le molestaria que le llamara de eso modo, digo no es que conversemos más allá del trabajo y las misiones... básicamente somos un par de extraños/span- mi respuesta fue más de lo que esperaba decir y sentia que habia dicho de mas solo me quedaba esperar a su respuesta/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="direction: ltr; white-space: pre-wrap; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px auto 28px; width: 700px; overflow-wrap: break-word; font-family: Georgia, serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 17px;"-span class="_4yxo _4yxp" style="font-weight: 600; font-style: italic; font-family: inherit;"curioso que lo digas por que realmente no lo siento asi,somos compañeros de armas,somos parte de un equipo donde tu estas detrás de bambalinas guiando nos cuando es necesario,creo que somos más que extraños no lo crees?- /spande un momento a otro el dejo de hablarme con el respeto y comenzó a tutearme eso era algo que no esperaba mi cerebro decidió tomar sus cosas e irse en ese momento dejándome sin idea de cómo responder a eso span class="_4yxo _4yxp" style="font-weight: 600; font-style: italic; font-family: inherit;""piensa maria ..piensa" /spanse decía mentalmente mirando al capitán y aferrando la carpeta en su mano intentando encontrar la mejor forma de darle una respuesta adecuada./div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="direction: ltr; white-space: pre-wrap; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px auto 28px; width: 700px; overflow-wrap: break-word; font-family: Georgia, serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 17px;"-span class="_4yxo _4yxp" style="font-weight: 600; font-style: italic; font-family: inherit;"tiene razón no lo habia pensado de esa manera-/span dije finalmente dejando que un suspiro leve se me escapara del cuerpo girando mi vista hacia la puerta del elevador que se abría en ese momento dejando pasar a un grupo de agentes que les obligaba a moverse al fondo del lugar pegándose lo suficiente como para sentir el cuerpo del otro- span class="_4yxo" style="font-weight: 600; font-family: inherit;"perdón.. /span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="direction: ltr; white-space: pre-wrap; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px auto 28px; width: 700px; overflow-wrap: break-word; font-family: Georgia, serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 17px;"span class="_4yxo" style="font-weight: 600; font-family: inherit;"-no hay problema maria..- /spandijo en voz baja solo yo podía escucharle hablar en ese momento lleno de algunos murmullos y comentarios mordaces de los agentes que le acompañaron durante breves momento la puerta se volvería abrir dejándolos salir y volviendo a dejar a los dos solos, dando la oportunidad de apartarme de el cuando mi cuerpo reacciono dejándome la piel erizada, no me atreví a mirarle de nuevo me conforme con el reflejo de el en la puerta de aquel elevador ,reteniendo un suspiro pesado y la ansiedad de llegar al fin al piso de su oficina-span class="_4yxo _4yxp" style="font-weight: 600; font-style: italic; font-family: inherit;" llegue a mi destino/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="direction: ltr; white-space: pre-wrap; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px auto 28px; width: 700px; overflow-wrap: break-word; font-family: Georgia, serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 17px;"span class="_4yxo _4yxp" style="font-weight: 600; font-style: italic; font-family: inherit;"eso me temo..espero tener una mejor platica contigo maria/span- dijo el y mi corazon volvio a dar un salto junto con la puerta que se abría en ese momento para dejarla escapar de aquel lugar un par de pasos largos fueron mas que suficientes para poder salir,dar media vuelta para quedar frente a el que retenía con su mano las puertas con una ligera sonrisa dedicada a mi persona./div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="direction: ltr; white-space: pre-wrap; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px auto 28px; width: 700px; overflow-wrap: break-word; font-family: Georgia, serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 17px;"span class="_4yxo _4yxp" style="font-weight: 600; font-style: italic; font-family: inherit;"yo tambien lo espero..steve/span-dije finalmente y con complacencia el dejo que las puertas del elevador mostrando una sonrisa y su mano a modo de despedida,a partir de ahi nuestros mundo colisionaron y no hubo forma de no hablarle ./div 


	2. oficina

div class="_39k2" style="margin: 0px auto; padding: 40px 0px; position: relative; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 18px;"  
div id="js_7zf" class="_4lmk _2vxa autofocus _5s6c" style="font-family: Georgia, serif; direction: ltr; font-size: 40px; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; line-height: 48px; margin: 0px auto 12px; position: relative; width: 700px; overflow-wrap: break-word;" tabindex="-1"oficina-continuacion de/div  
div class="_2yud clearfix" style="zoom: 1; font-family: inherit; margin: 0px auto; width: 700px;"  
div class="_ohe lfloat" style="float: left; font-family: inherit;"  
div class="_2yuf img _8o _8r" style="margin-right: 5px; background-size: 24px 24px; border-radius: 13px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.15) 0px 0px 1px 1px inset; float: left; height: 24px; width: 24px; font-family: inherit; background-image: url(' . /v/t1.0-1/ca/p50x50/48046664_795031454174146_7390407443781517312_ ?_nc_cat=108" /div  
/div  
div class="" style="font-family: inherit;"  
div class="_42ef _8u" style="overflow: hidden; font-family: inherit;"  
div class="_3uhg" style="color: #90949c; float: left; font-size: 12px; margin: 4px 0px 0px 4px; text-transform: uppercase; font-family: inherit;"a class="_2yug" style="color: #90949c; cursor: pointer; white-space: nowrap; font-family: inherit;" href=" LilianAnnPetrova" target="_blank" rel="noopener"ПАМЕЛА ВІНЬЦ ЗАМОРА/aspan class="_4_mg" style="padding: 0px 6px; font-family: inherit;"·/spana class="uiLinkSubtle" style="color: #90949c; cursor: pointer; font-family: inherit;" href=" notes/%D0%BF%D0%B0%D0%BC%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B0-%D0%B2%D1%96%D0%BD%D1%8C%D1%86-%D0%B7%D0%B0%D0%BC%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%B0/oficina-continuacion-de/795163104160981/"JUEVES, 13 DE DICIEMBRE DE 2018/aa id="u_fe_0" class="uiStreamPrivacy inlineBlock fbStreamPrivacy fbPrivacyAudienceIndicator" style="color: #365899; cursor: pointer; display: inline-block; zoom: 1; font-family: inherit;" role="button" href=" notes/%D0%BF%D0%B0%D0%BC%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B0-%D0%B2%D1%96%D0%BD%D1%8C%D1%86-%D0%B7%D0%B0%D0%BC%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%B0/oficina-continuacion-de/795163104160981/#" aria-label="Compartido con: Tus amigos" data-hover="tooltip" data-tooltip-content="Compartido con: Tus amigos"/a/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_39k5 _5s6c" style="font-family: Georgia, serif; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-size: 17px; line-height: 28px; overflow: hidden; padding-bottom: 60px; position: relative; color: #1d2129;"  
div style="font-family: inherit;"  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="direction: ltr; white-space: pre-wrap; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px auto 28px; width: 700px; overflow-wrap: break-word; font-family: inherit;"había corrido prácticamente a mi oficina cuando me despedí de aquella manera de él en el elevador aquello simplemente no cabía en mi cabeza cuando cerré la puerta agradecí que mi oficina fuera l aunica insonorizada de dentro asia fuera, deje los papeles sobre el escritorio y deje salir un suspiro grande cuando me deje caer sobre el asiento tras de mi escritorio/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="direction: ltr; white-space: pre-wrap; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px auto 28px; width: 700px; overflow-wrap: break-word; font-family: inherit;"span class="_4yxo _4yxp" style="font-weight: 600; font-style: italic; font-family: inherit;"-Dios en verdad paso eso ...esto simplemente no debe ser real/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="direction: ltr; white-space: pre-wrap; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px auto 28px; width: 700px; overflow-wrap: break-word; font-family: inherit;"una risa nerviosa se apoderó de mí mientras escuchaba una voz en el interlocutor que anunciaba la visita de Nat,di la autorización de dejarla pasar mientras intentaba calmarme para que ella no notara el momento más extraño en su vida/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="direction: ltr; white-space: pre-wrap; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px auto 28px; width: 700px; overflow-wrap: break-word; font-family: inherit;"span class="_4yxo _4yxp" style="font-weight: 600; font-style: italic; font-family: inherit;"- que sucede Nat?/span- dije al verla entrar con una sonrisa de sospecha en sus labio mirándome de arriba a abajo como si con eso encontrará la respuesta a sus preguntas silenciosas/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="direction: ltr; white-space: pre-wrap; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px auto 28px; width: 700px; overflow-wrap: break-word; font-family: inherit;"span class="_4yxo _4yxp" style="font-weight: 600; font-style: italic; font-family: inherit;"-Maria que fue lo que hiciste, acabo de encontrarme con Steve y esta de un humor increíble prácticamente le salen arcoiris en la sonrisa-/span dijo burlona mientras se acercaba al escritorio de su amiga y confidente mirándole cada micro-expresión en su rostro y cuerpo/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="direction: ltr; white-space: pre-wrap; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px auto 28px; width: 700px; overflow-wrap: break-word; font-family: inherit;"-span class="_4yxo _4yxp" style="font-weight: 600; font-style: italic; font-family: inherit;"no se de que hablas/span- dije en un intento de encubrir mi alegría por esa información mientras mi alma y mi corazón organizaban una fiesta interna apesar de que el cerebro trabajaba con todas sus fuerzas para que yo no mostrará ninguna expresión de felicidad/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="direction: ltr; white-space: pre-wrap; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px auto 28px; width: 700px; overflow-wrap: break-word; font-family: inherit;"-span class="_4yxo _4yxp" style="font-weight: 600; font-style: italic; font-family: inherit;"vamos maria es evidente que el quiere algo contigo siempre está preguntando por ti o buscando hablar contigo, pero tu siempre le sales con misiones y quejas/span-dijo mientras se acomodaba en una de la sillas frente al escritorio mirando a su amiga a la espera de una reacción ante aquella información nueva/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="direction: ltr; white-space: pre-wrap; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px auto 28px; width: 700px; overflow-wrap: break-word; font-family: inherit;"span class="_4yxo _4yxp" style="font-weight: 600; font-style: italic; font-family: inherit;"-/spanno pude evitar soltar un suspiro de resignación ella no se rendiría y lo sabíaspan class="_4yxo _4yxp" style="font-weight: 600; font-style: italic; font-family: inherit;" - solo hablamos un poco me pidió que lo llamara por su nombre y no por su cargo o apellido-/span explicó en un breve resumen lo que había pasado en el elevador/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx" style="white-space: pre-wrap; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px auto 28px; width: 700px; overflow-wrap: break-word; font-family: inherit;"span class="_5mfr" style="margin: 0px 1px; font-family: inherit;"span class="_6qdm" style="background-repeat: no-repeat; background-size: contain; color: transparent; display: inline-block; text-shadow: none; vertical-align: text-bottom; font-family: inherit; height: 18px; width: 18px; font-size: 18px; background-image: url(' . /v9/t38/1. ?_nc_eui2=AeHq0Z-JLmBHkgf7dapWmh960e3Mo2d0TI0jA3DQx_lPGEb6ySPSgPgZfBRsipoFRWPmVd0ksNrI7z4LHNRP6_qlJNwp-PCZotZi7fDMBW5hAg');"📷/span/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="direction: ltr; white-space: pre-wrap; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px auto 28px; width: 700px; overflow-wrap: break-word; font-family: inherit;"-span class="_4yxo _4yxp" style="font-weight: 600; font-style: italic; font-family: inherit;"sabes que puedo hackear las cámaras de vigilancia para saber qué más pasó, todo en ti dice que estuvieron muy cerca ..es más puedo oler la colonia que el usa en ti/span- dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado mirando con suficiencia a su amiga,cruzando sus brazos de manera triunfal/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="direction: ltr; white-space: pre-wrap; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px auto 28px; width: 700px; overflow-wrap: break-word; font-family: inherit;"-span class="_4yxo _4yxp" style="font-weight: 600; font-style: italic; font-family: inherit;"que?/span- dijo confundida buscando el olor en su ropa cuando lo pudo detectar suspiro levemente de manera inconsciente disfrutando por un pequeño momento de aquel aroma para luego,menear la cabeza y mirar a su amiga- span class="_4yxo _4yxp" style="font-weight: 600; font-style: italic; font-family: inherit;"fue un accidente entraron muchos agentes al elevador y tuve que irme al fondo y por ende lo empuje a el..el dijo que no había problema/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="direction: ltr; white-space: pre-wrap; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px auto 28px; width: 700px; overflow-wrap: break-word; font-family: inherit;"-span class="_4yxo _4yxp" style="font-weight: 600; font-style: italic; font-family: inherit;"para ser una de las mejores y ser la subdirectora de shield eres demasiado, tierna ese apodo de reyna del hielo deberia de cambiar/span- dijo con una risa que no pudo evitar no se quería burlar de ella pero era blanco fácil y no lo dejaría pasar al menos hasta que clint se enterara de lo que pasaba/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="direction: ltr; white-space: pre-wrap; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px auto 28px; width: 700px; overflow-wrap: break-word; font-family: inherit;"-span class="_4yxo _4yxp" style="font-weight: 600; font-style: italic; font-family: inherit;"y te haces llamar mi amiga romanof/span - dijo cuestionando su amistad totalmente mientras que intempestivamente Clint entraba por una rendija del ducto de ventilación-span class="_4yxo _4yxp" style="font-weight: 600; font-style: italic; font-family: inherit;"que acaso no conoces lo que es una maldita puerta Barton-/spandijo al ver que se acomodaba con una sonrisa en evidencia de que había escuchado todo/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="direction: ltr; white-space: pre-wrap; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px auto 28px; width: 700px; overflow-wrap: break-word; font-family: inherit;"-span class="_4yxo _4yxp" style="font-weight: 600; font-style: italic; font-family: inherit;"el Cap está cantando en los pasillos ,saludando a todo mundo como si el sol solo brillará para el...maria en verdad que le hiciste?/span- dijo con una sonrisa mostrándole a nat el video que hizo en su móvil logrando hacerla reir mas/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx" style="white-space: pre-wrap; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px auto 28px; width: 700px; overflow-wrap: break-word; font-family: inherit;"span class="_5mfr" style="margin: 0px 1px; font-family: inherit;"span class="_6qdm" style="background-repeat: no-repeat; background-size: contain; color: transparent; display: inline-block; text-shadow: none; vertical-align: text-bottom; font-family: inherit; height: 18px; width: 18px; font-size: 18px; background-image: url(' . /v9/t38/1. ?_nc_eui2=AeHq0Z-JLmBHkgf7dapWmh960e3Mo2d0TI0jA3DQx_lPGEb6ySPSgPgZfBRsipoFRWPmVd0ksNrI7z4LHNRP6_qlJNwp-PCZotZi7fDMBW5hAg');"📷/span/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="direction: ltr; white-space: pre-wrap; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px auto 28px; width: 700px; overflow-wrap: break-word; font-family: inherit;"-span class="_4yxo _4yxp" style="font-weight: 600; font-style: italic; font-family: inherit;"solo lo llame por su nombre no es la gran cosa por dios santo/span-aquello en su interior ya no era una fiesta de solo su alma y corazón su cerebro se había unido dejando en descontrol total a todo su cuerpo , su cara se sonrojaba un poco mientras su mano derecha temblaba levemente y que esos dos estuvieran ahí burlándose no ayudaba - span class="_4yxo _4yxp" style="font-weight: 600; font-style: italic; font-family: inherit;"solo me faltaria que stark se apreciera./span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="direction: ltr; white-space: pre-wrap; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px auto 28px; width: 700px; overflow-wrap: break-word; font-family: inherit;"span class="_4yxo _4yxp" style="font-weight: 600; font-style: italic; font-family: inherit;"me llamaban-/span dijo apareciendo por la puerta logrando que tanto clint y Nat soltaron una sonora carcajada cada uno y un grito leve de exasperación de maria que se tapaba la cara con sus manos ,sintiendo que el universo conspiraba en su contra/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="direction: ltr; white-space: pre-wrap; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px auto 28px; width: 700px; overflow-wrap: break-word; font-family: inherit;"- span class="_4yxo _4yxp" style="font-weight: 600; font-style: italic; font-family: inherit;"dios por que a mi.. que hice?/span- dije quejandome mientras veía reír a sus amigos y tony con una sonrisa sarcástica al parecer también se había topado con Rogers si no no estaría ahí- span class="_4yxo _4yxp" style="font-weight: 600; font-style: italic; font-family: inherit;"que quieres stark?/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="direction: ltr; white-space: pre-wrap; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px auto 28px; width: 700px; overflow-wrap: break-word; font-family: inherit;"span class="_4yxo _4yxp" style="font-weight: 600; font-style: italic; font-family: inherit;"tranquila ice queen, vengo en paz.. solo quería decirte que me llevare a clint y Nat necesito apoyo en la embajada de parís ,por si las cosas salen mal/span- dijo mientras abría la puerta un poco para que los otros dos agentes le acompañarán- span class="_4yxo _4yxp" style="font-weight: 600; font-style: italic; font-family: inherit;"por cierto ya invitalo a salir es obvio el gusto es mutuo...deja de perder el tiempo o Sharon te lo ganara/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="direction: ltr; white-space: pre-wrap; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px auto 28px; width: 700px; overflow-wrap: break-word; font-family: inherit;"aquello había siso un golpe bajo de parte de aquel hombre frunció el ceño en automático si bien Sharon era una agente prometedora y sobrina de peggy carter no terminaba de caerle bien sobre todo por lo insistentes coqueteos al vengador favorito de todos y de ellaspan class="_4yxo" style="font-weight: 600; font-family: inherit;"- el es mayor para saber con quien se junta y sale Tony/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="direction: ltr; white-space: pre-wrap; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px auto 28px; width: 700px; overflow-wrap: break-word; font-family: inherit;"span class="_4yxo _4yxp" style="font-weight: 600; font-style: italic; font-family: inherit;"es cierto, sí que es mayor, pero es muy inocente y si alguien debe aprovechar eso deberías ser tu maría/span- dijo Nat con un guiño a su amiga mientras jalaba a clint para evitar que tomara videos de maria en su momento de enojo o vergüenza./div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="direction: ltr; white-space: pre-wrap; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px auto 28px; width: 700px; overflow-wrap: break-word; font-family: inherit;"span class="_4yxo _4yxp" style="font-weight: 600; font-style: italic; font-family: inherit;"definitivamente ustedes tres están locos no hay ni una remota posibilidad de que ese hombre se fije en mi..simplemente no hay modo/span- dijo finalmente mirando a cada uno de ellos reparando en una cuarta presencia en la puerta que estaba escuchando,sus peores temores se estaban volviendo realidad,el estaba empujando la pùerta para poder entrar y no sabia que tanto había escuchado de aquella conversación que la ponía en evidencia./div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" style="direction: ltr; white-space: pre-wrap; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px auto 28px; width: 700px; overflow-wrap: break-word; font-family: inherit;" /div  
div class="_h2x" style="font-family: inherit; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; margin: 52px auto; text-align: left;" /div  
/div  
/div 


	3. la charla

La charla

Sus peor pesadilla estaba con su mirada azul con una sonrisa leve en sus labio saludando a los demás sin mirarlo,en ese momento quería que la tierra se abriera en dos o que Banner se enoje para que Hulk destruye la base- _**Capitán..en que le puedo ayudar**_

En respuesta un ceño ligeramente fruncido junta a una mirada de reproche y decepción fue lo que recibí de su parte en primera instancia,suspiré levemente mientras los otros tres disfrutaba de verme metida en problemas,pero una mirada de súplica a Nat hizo que ella se los llevará dejándola sola con el.

 _ **Bueno pensé que por fin había logrado que dejaras los honoríficos de lado-**_ dijo suspirando levemente mientras intentaba que yo no le esquivaba la mirada mientras me acomodaba en mi silla y dejaba un momento los papeles en el escritorio en un orden más adecuado.

 _ **Perdón pero esos tres me desquician y ...escuchaste lo que pasó?-**_ pregunte de forma que el tono de mi voz denotaba preocupación y pánico trago saliva inconscientemente mientras mi cerebro dejaba el festejo y regresaba a su sitio,el corazón prestaba atención y el alma decidía que era momento de huir

 _ **Si lamento eso creo que llegue en un momento nada oportuno pero...tengo decir que te equivocaste**_ \- dijo manteniéndose parado frente al escritorio el único obtaculo entre el y ella ,el suspiro levemente intentando que ella le mirar

 _ **Yo nunca me equivoco-**_ replique en respuesta por fin cediendo al levantar mi mirada hacia el,compartimos el mismo color de ojos pero el tono era diferente ,el de él era como el de un cielo despejado tan azul que podría perderme por completo en ellos.

 _ **Eres bonita, inteligente, centrada y responsable y tienes una sonrisa hermosa cuando la muestras naturalmente-**_ dijo cada cosa con un ligero rubor en su mejilla manteniendo una sonrisa ligera mientras, que yo estaba un tanto sorprendida por cada adjetivo que el decía sobre mi,suspiro levemente- _ **y eso hace que pueda poner mis ojos en ti**_

Cuando el término de hablar me di cuenta qu mi corazón latía con más fuerza de la necesaria,mi cerebro estaba en shock y mi alma había regresado solo para mantenerme conectada al mundo mortal- _**eso no...yo estoy..rota soy como una muñeca de porcelana rota**_ \- dije finalmente intentando encontrar un justificante para que el apartara su visión de mi,ví como su pecho subía y bajaba a causa del momento en el que estaban.

\- _**María ...he intentado suprimir esto y siendo sinceros me a ido faltan, muchos me advirtieron que no era buena idea por qué eras alguien que no le gustaba fraternizar con nadie, que eras una mujer dañada incluso-**_ hablaba manteniendo su mirada en mis ojos se movió de su lugar para poder acortar la distancia entre nosotros

- _ **y ellos están en lo cierto, no por nada soy la Reyna de hielo..no por nada prefiero mi soledad**_ \- dije un tanto en pánico intentando huir de el, fracasando gracias a la silla detrás de mí que lograba que me quedara en mi lugar

 _ **Yo estoy perdido en el tiempo,estoy en una época que no me corresponde y a quien estoy parado frente a una mujer que me atrapó con su forma de ser,por qué se que en el fondo puedes ser amable,por qué se que eres una mujer maternal cuando estás con Peter y sobre todo por qué se que puedo llegar a tu corazón si tan solo me dejas intentar...-.**_ Una llamada en el teléfono de su oficina lo distrajo de lo que estaba diciendo en algún punto y de alguna manera había acorralado a María contra la pared mientras el teléfono sonaba con insistencia.

 _ **debo contestar**_ -dijo con el aliento retenido sintiendo que el corazón quería salir corriendo hacia el , mientras las alertas en mi corazón se encendía y ponía en alerta máxima,se aparto de mi lo suficiente para poder responder el teléfono-Hill aqui.


	4. cita

cita

si tan solo esa llamad afuera su vía de escape de aquella situación sería genial pero no era así ,suspiró levemente reconociendo la voz de Sharon Carter preguntando si había visto al capitán,no sabía cómo responder una parte de ella el cerebro principalmetne decir que afirmara y que le pasara la llamada a el ,en cambio la otra parte el corazón decía que mintiera y se quedará con él un poco más

 _ **-hill responde**_

dijo con insistencia pero el le estaba quitando el teléfono y respondía brevemente para después cortar la llamada y mirarme de nuevo,trague saliva inconscientemente y mi cuerpo se mantuvo rígido y en su lugar mientras que internamente pedía y rogaba para que alguien interrumpiera aquello.

y ese alguien fue loki vestido de civil que entraba tan intempestivamente como siempre a todo lugar,suspire levemente alegrándome de verlo en ese momento,por alguna razón el había congeniado conmigo al punto de decir que soy mas hermana de el que lo que podría llegar a ser thor o hela,la complicidad de nosotros era comparable con Clint y Nat y en ese momento le agradece con la mirada

 _ **\- perdón no sabía que estabas acompañada maria**_

 _La sonrisa torcida y cínica en su rostro y la postura relajada fue suficiente para que Steve se apartara de mi dándome el espacio suficiente para poder apartarme y acercarme a loki_

 _ **\- que necesitas?-**_

 _dije apresurada como si con eso él me fuera a llevar con él a donde sea que necesitara pero me equivoqué,sonrió con cierta malicia Hacia mi y luego al capitán_

 _ **\- déjalo creo que el tiene algo mas importante que decir-**_

mi mano se fue directo a la manga de su camisa casi en un ruego de que no se fuera y mi mirada gritaba traidor, pero el divertido como estaba

 _-_ _ **mejor voy a molestar latas stark**_ _-_

 _y así como lo dijo desapareció en el aire como si su presencia jamás hubiera estado ahí,cerré la puerta y me quedé mirando un momento aquel rectángulo de madera suspiré levemente cuando escuché los pasos de el moviendo de lugar._

 _ **Escucha María ...no quiero presionarte o que pienses que soy como todos los demás,pero en verdad quiero conocerte mas-**_

 _se mantuvo a una distancia prudente de mi cosa que mi corazón no quería mientras mi cerebro intentaba reanimarla a mi alma que estaba ya en el piso sin señal de vida_

 _ **Yo no sé qué decir esto simplemente...sería mejor olvidar esto y seguir con nuestras vidas como hasta ahora-**_

dijo sin pensar mucho realmente ella quería que fuera todo lo contrario pero aquellas palabras era miedo y nervios acumulados de mucho tiempo atrás de aquella vida que algún día solo tener con alguien más y que le fue arrebatada sin pena ni gloria y que la sumió en la persona que era ahora.

 _ **Dame al menos una oportunidad ,una cena nada más y una plática si aún no así no quieres más lo dejaré por la paz-**_

dijo mientras volvía a dar un par de pasos al frente para poder abrir la puerta nueva cuenta,obligándome de esa manera a girarme y poder mirar su rostro que estaba a poca distancia de mi,en automático mi cuerpo se apartó dejándole la vía libre.

 _ **Te espero a las 8 en la entrada de la base si no vienes lo tomaré como que no quieres que esto sea más que asunto laboral...espero verte más tarde María**_

Eso fueron sus últimas palabras acompañadas de una sonrisa y su mano despidiéndose en el aire frente a mi, cuando el salió y cerró la puerta mi cuerpo callo de rodillas sentía el cuerpo pesado y no sabía cómo podría levantarme después de eso,suspiré pesadamente intentando controlarme y a si levantarme con dificultades cuando logré llegar a la silla Nat entró de nuevo

 _ **María estás bien?**_ -

pregunto cuando me vio en ese estado cerró la puerta cuando escuchó las protestas de Clint y Tony en este momento ellos no deberían estar en frente de ella o podrían morir.

 _ **Él me invitó a cenar-**_ dijo finalmente tenía el celo fruncido y la mirada sería se fijó en su amiga y colega - _**no voy a ir-**_

La espía se apartó al escucharla y se cruzó de brazos- **e** _ **so sí que no,no lo dejaras plantado el ya superó lo de Carter ,sabes cuántas ocasiones a rechazado las invitaciones de Sharon,sabes la cantidad de veces que lo he sorprendido mirándote María y tú a él..es momento que dejes por una vez el trabajo de lado olvides el pasado y avances es lo que tú y el necesitan.**_

Aquellas palabras me sorprendieron al grado de sentir una loza liberándose de mi pecho- _ **si términos tiempo tal vez vaya**_ \- dijo finalmente levantándose y acomodando su sacó en el perchero mientras intentaba olvidar todo lo sucedido entre ellos en ese corto tiempo que para ella parecía una eternidad


	5. loki

loki

Estaba sola en lo oficina después de una cátedra emocional de Nat puede tomar un respiro intentaba concentrarme en el trabajo no pensar en lo sucedido con Steve y era algo difícil cuando sentía que no estaba sola en la oficina

 _ **-loki se que estás aquí,puedo sentir tu presencia y sobretodo tu sonrisa**_

Dije mirando a los rincones esperando a que el apareciera y a si fue frente a mi escritorio se apareció con la misma sonrisa con la que se había huido o quedado en la oficina

 _ **\- cómo está mi hermana midgardiana favorita**_

Dijo en un intento de hacerme reír pero en ese momento mis emociones estaban en discusión en mi interior,suspiré pesadamente ya sabía que me esperaba con Loki ahí

 _ **\- es que acaso tienes otra hermana que no sabía?**_

El asancho la sonrisa acomodándose en la silla frente a mi escritorio mirándome y tratando de decidir cómo comenzar sabiendo que le arrojaría algo a la cara

\- _**no realmente tú eres la única midgardiana que me agrada...pero debo decir que ahora me agrada más la espía araña de tu amiga,se que tienes un pasado difícil y que todos te ven como un témpano de hielo,pero tú y yo sabemos que es diferente que el congelado es el**_

Y sin pensar saque una daga y la lance justo a su cara,el ni se inmutó atrapó la daga entre sus dedos como si nada pasara,incluso jugando con ella con la misma sonrisa

- _ **en este momento las bromas no me sirven Loki ese hombre se interesa en algo como yo...**_

Ni yo misma me podía definir como una persona era irritante sobretodo por su sonrisa en ocasiones pensaba de donde sacan paciencia para las pláticas entre ellos

\- _**pero si es lo que necesitas ,estás tan tensa que cualquiera pensaría que te pondrías verde y grande como banner,María relájate solo es una cena y una plática y está de más que yo lo diga pero tú amor platónico ya no lo es**_

Tape un momento mi rostro con mis manos suspiré y ahogué un suspiro,el tenía razón pero no podía creer todavía que el en verdad se fijara en alguien como ella teniendo tantas opciones mejores en la base ,en ese momento deseaba poder tener una plática con Coulson pero él ya no está ahí y solo le quedaban Loki y Nat.

El sonido del reloj se hizo presente marcando la hora en punto de las 8 en ese momento tomo su saco y su bolso en silencio y sin mirar a Loki salió de la oficina,para arrepentirse y regresar.

\- _**no toques nada entendido**_

Loki solo soltó una carcajada se levantó y caminó detrás de mí cerrando la puerta y prácticamente empujando mi cuero para que llegará más rápido al sitio donde el cap estaría esperándome y ahí estaba el parado en la entrada saludando de vez en cuando a los que pasaban frente a él,estaba por dar un paso cuando a la distancia ví a Sharon Carter prácticamente correr hacia el

\- _**creo que mejor regreso...pero que?**_

Cuando ella llegó Steve se apartó de inmediato cuando ella intentó pegarse a él en busca de un beso en la mejilla se le veía realmente incómodo mientras ella insistía él buscaba con la mirada un milagro

\- _**ve salvarlo de las garras de esa bestia malvada**_

Decía con diversión loki mientras me daba un empujón que me saco de mi escondite dejándome a la vista de todos y de él,que cuando me vio prácticamente suspiro de alivio y se me acercó con una enorme sonrisa

\- _**que bueno que si vinieras**_

 _ **-es solo una cena**_

Dije en respuesta mientras la cara de enojo de Sharon me miraba de arriba a bajo sin entender que pasaba

- _ **Agente 13 espero su informe de Budapest en mi escritorio temprano por la mañana...Steve podemos irnos tengo demasiada hambre en todo el día no he probado bocado**_

Dije sin más para liberarlo a él y a mi de esa mujer que estaba lanzando fuego por los ojos cuando salimos buscaba con la mirada un auto pero él me mostró un casco de motociclista con una sonrisa tímida


	6. mirador

mirador

Podía aún sentir en su nuca la mirada asesina de Sharon y sobretodo podía escuchar sus protestas nada silenciosas mientras nos aleja amos suspiré levemente mientras buscaba el auto en el que nos iríamos cuando el me mostró aquel casco

Me crucé de brazos al verlo,Levante mi ceja derecha en reflejo,mirando el casco y después su rostro sonriente

- _ **pensé que sería un auto-**_

dije mientras el se tocaba su nuca con la mano incómodo y apenado por la situación mientras yo disfrutaba un poco de verlo a si.

 _ **-Lo siento no he tenido tiempo de buscar un auto,además me fío más de mi motocicleta que algo con cuatro ruedas-**_

note el suspiro que el dió mientras aún sostenía el casco en sus mano frente a mi,esperando mi respuesta

- _ **esta bien pero primero dame tu reloj y el comunicador no quiero que Natasha o Clint sepan dónde estaremos y sobre todo el entrometido de Tony puede seguirnos con la chatarra de su armadura**_

Él solo asintió en silencio manteniendo su sonrisa puso el casco sobre la moto y comenzó a quitarse el reloj y darle el comunicador con rapidez,me lo entrego y yo los desactive al igual que mis objetos personales,pude ver una sombra sobre los árboles cercanos al lugar, al único con ese tipo de estrategias era Barton suspire levemente para luego ajustar mi sacó y tomar el casco

- _ **vamos que el público está por llegar-**_

dije mientras esperaba que el subiera y encendiera la motocicleta para poder marcharse del lugar,no sabía dónde iríamos pero debía confiar en él y sobretodo ser paciente ya que las sorpresas definitivamente no eran lo mio

 _ **\- está bien en ese caso espero te guste la comida italiana conozco un buen lugar en queens-**_

dijo mientras yo me sostenía de su hombro para poder subirme detrás de el,pude sentir como daba un pequeño respingo ante mi contacto con él cuando me acomode en el asiento y tuve que abrazarlo para que supiera que podíamos marcharnos.

Poco fueron los minutos que tomo llegar al lugar pero para nuestra sorpresa el sitio estaba repleto y el tenía una decepción pintada en el rostro que no pudo evitar enterneserme,suspiré levemente para tocar su hombro y quitarme el casco junto con el

 _ **\- creo que tu plan se arruinó,ahora sigamos el mío..a dos calles hay un restaurante de comida china al que podemos ir compremos y llevemos la comida a otro lugar**_

Dije mientras el aceptaba con rapidez con un par de señales le indicaba el camino que debía tomar,cuando llegamos baje de la moto y dejé el casco en el asiento

 _ **\- será mejor que dejes la moto en ese callejón debemos cambiar de vehículo,nos han estado siguiendo**_

Dije mientras empujaba la puerta del local y saludaba brevemente a la recepcionista caminando con tranquilidad asta la barra para hablar con el cocinero mientras el regresaba y miraba la decoración y le hacía una señal para que se acercara a ella

\- _**tenemos 10 minutos para irnos el cocinero es conocido mío y nos ayudará a salir de aquí, probablemente sea Nat quien nos está siguiendo-**_

- _ **esta bien has pedido algo de comer...-**_

se quedo callado al ver como el cocinero regresaba con todo ya empacado,su cara era toda una antología al darse cuenta que la cita que él había planeado no iba como el quería,con una señal le pedí que tomara la comida mientras yo tomaba las llaves que la recepcionista me lanzaba

- _ **ven conozco un buen lugar donde ni la mejor espía o el radar de Stark nos encontrara-**_

Salimos por la puerta trasera donde una moto parecida a la de el pero mejorada les esperaba,negra y en cromo,mire su reacción al ver la moto,cosa que me hizo sonreír un poco tome los cascos y dejé que colocará la comida en uno de los compartimentos

\- _**simplemente sin palabras María**_

Dijo mientras yo le daba las llaves y me acomodaba de nuevo teaser el suspiré un momento mientras le indicaba por donde debía ir

Una carretera vieja donde un mirador con vista de la ciudad nos esperaba al llegar un viejo muro de piedra y un banco nos recibieron y una majestuosa vista solo para nosotros,apoco la moto y saco las cosas para comer

\- _**esto es ...increíble desde cuándo conoces este sitio?**_

Me preguntó un poco intrigado pues se podía que el lugar estaba solo y que era técnicamente intransitable deje el casco sobre la moto y mi sacó sobre el banquillo.

\- _**bueno era donde me escondía del mundo cuando quería pensar,el único que sabía del lugar era Coulson pero se lleve el secreto con el**_

Explico encongiendo levemente sus hombros y sentándose sobre el muro de piedra que se suponía era la barrera de seguridad,suspiré levemente pues no esperaba algún comentario de su parte todos habíamos mantenido nuestro duelo en silencio incluso en el funeral,nadie comento nada,mientras sacaba la comida para los dos intentando olvidar el asunto pero el no le dejo

- _ **fue muy desafortunado lo que pasó,fue muy valiente de su parte y sé que de algún modo sigue aquí-**_

El escuchar aquellas palabras de su parte me causaba un cierto alivio a mi pesar por qué no solo había perdido un compañero tambien un amigo y casi hermano ese día en manos de loki.


	7. baile

baile

 _ **Dime algo...como pudiste perdonar y olvidar a lo que hizo Loki?**_

\- pregunto mientras yo aún estaba acomodando la comida sobre el muro para usarlo como si fuera una mesa,suspiré levemente notes de siquiera responder,mire a la ciudad iluminada por los grandes edificios.

Yo no olvide lo perdone si..pero aún no olvidó lo que hizo,yo misma tuve que quitar vidas de personas importantes para otros es por eso que le perdone...fuera de eso Loki me a demostrado que puede ser alguien de confianza aunque solo se deje ver conmigo con los demás sigue usando la barrera del dios egocéntrico

-Encogi levemente mis hombros para luego indicarle que la comida estaba lista pasándole unos palillos para poder comer.

 **Mi turno de preguntar Rogers-**

-pude ver un ligero puchero y negativa de su parte divirtiéndome un poco por eso.

 _ **La agente Peggy ,pudiste tener el baile con ella?**_

-A causa de la pregunta casi se atraganta tuve que reprimir mis ganas de reirme de el sobretodo cuando ví que en verdad se estaba ahogando,pasé un poco de agua para que se calmara y cuando por fin lo hizo bajo la mirada.

 _ **No ...ella estaba ya muy mal y no pudimos cerrar el círculo que nos unía...pero tú cómo te enteraste de eso?**_

-Dijo en un todo bajo un poco avergonzado que apesar de eso yo escuché suspiré levemente mientras terminaba con mi comida y acomodaba la basura.

 _ **Bueno vivimos con dos espías ,el chismoso Tony y el entrometido de loky...y te sorprende que yo esté enterada**_

-Lo miré con la cejas levemente levantadas para luego mirar como el también acomodaba la basura de la comida en un solo lugar.

N _ **o sé pero siento que solo estamos hablando de mi María,por qué no me cuentas algo de ti**_

-Dijo con una sonrisa leve mientras se acomodaba a una distancia prudente para no invadir mi espacio personal,aun que yo quería lo contrario suspiré un poco pensando en que contarle pero realmente mi vida estaba tan fragmentada que no había gran cosa para decirle

 _ **No tengo mucho que decir mi vida tras la historia de shield es algo que intento olvidar...me es más fácil hablar y saber de ti...se que Tony te dió un iPod y te colocó música en el podría verlo tengo curiosidad de lo que puso**_

-El asintió con una sonrisa me entregó el aparato el cual revise con rapidez, era tanta música de diferentes géneros que no podía escuchar en ese momento,me levanté al encontrar música de la época de los 60s-70s

 _ **Bueno al menos puedo decir que Tony no fue el único que colocó música aquí...**_

 _ **Nat y Clint también pusieron algunas canciones algunas son interesantes otras son demasiado**_

-Podía adivinar con facilidad aque música se refería, viendo solo la lista de música la carpetas estaban divididas con los nombres de ellos,negué levemente imaginándome las peleas que tuvieron cuando metieron la música suspiré levemente sintiendo la brisa que me daba y alboroto el pelo encontré una canción que me gustó y la coloque a todo volumen

 _ **Capitán Rogers me consede esta pieza?**_

-Dijetomandolo por sorpresa mientras dejaba el aparato en el muro y le mostraba una mano para que la tomara,sonreí al ver como estaba con la boca levemente abierta y se paraba torpemente.

 _ **No sé ...no se cómo bailar?**_

-hablo apenado y no pude evitar enternecerme un poco por aquello, tomé su mano izquierda y la coloque en mi cintura,para luego tomar su mano derecha,mientras mi mano libre la deje recargada sobre su pecho podia sentir como su corazon palpitaba con fuerza.

 _ **Solo relájate es una canción lenta y sígueme no tenemos que movernos muy rápido**_

Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay?  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you?

la canción sonaba desde el aparato y yo con el comencé a moverme conforme el compás avanzaba intentando que le me siguiera torpemente,suspire levemente recordando que jamas había estado tan cerca de el ,era una sensación diferente en definitiva

 _ **1 dolar por tus pensamientos maria**_

-dijo el mientras intentaba seguirme el paso incluso mirando sus pies para no pisarme y dando un suspiro mientras escuchaba la canción en definitiva había cierta verdad en aquella canción

Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you

-maria solo se perdió un momento con los ojos cerrados cuando escuchó lo que dijo,suspiro levemente abriendolos y levantando un poco la vista antes de responder

 _ **es demasiado bueno para ser real, esta muñeca rota bailando con el vengador favorito de todos y muchas**_

Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
For I can't help falling in love with you

-pude notar una sonrisa en el mientras yo volvia a bajar la mirada la canción había acabado ya,pero aun seguiamos bailando sin ningún acompañamiento solo fluyendo.

 _ **yo solo quiero ser la persona favorita de una persona nada mas...y espero que seas tu**_

 _NA/casi nunca hago notas al final de cada capitulo pero est vez tengo que pues no quiero que me reporten por derechos de autor xDD la cancion es de elvis presley todos los derechos de la canción son de el... el video esta en la presentación a si que podrán escuchar la cancion mientras leen, saludos a LadyNerd02 que anda vomitando arcoiris por mi culpa xD_


	8. beso

beso

 _ **quiero ser la persona favorita de una sola persona...y espero seas tú María**_

\- aquellas palabras hicieron eco en mi cabeza mi cerebro estaba brillando y trabajando a toda velocidad mientras mi corazón y mi alma tenían una fiesta privada en algún lugar de mi cuerpo,solo sabía que aún estábamos bailando sin música de una forma muy natural.

 _ **Sabes que aún estamos bailando verdad**_

\- dije intentando evadir la respuesta que debía darle y a la cual hace mucho le tenía una

 _ **Se que seguimos bailando me gusta que sea a si y que sea contigo...pero necesito saber qué sientes**_

 _ **Hace mucho que te miro,que te pienso sin querer,que me preocupa tu persona...yo siento cosas que no le he querido dar nombre**_

Dije con la frente apoyada contra de su pecho,suspirando levemente,algo se había apoderando de mi que en ese momento estaba diciendo todo con facilidad todo fluía de forma natural entre nosotros que era realmente increíble de creer.

Aquellas palabras que salieron de mis pensamientos y se hicieron escuchar tuvieron el poder de hacer que el detuviera el baile y me soltará por completo,cuando pasó me sentí por un momento desprotegida,llevo sus manos asta mi rostro y con suavidad lo levantó.

 _ **No pienso cometer los mismos errores del pasado,no quiero esperar 70 años para poder tener una vida,enamorarme de una mujer como tú..**_

Mientras el hablaba de acercaba de apoco a mis labios,podía sentir su aliento chocar contra mi piel logrando erisarla, mientras nuestras miradas se perdían en el color que compartían.

Un beso suave y tímido como pidiendo una afirmación fue lo que el medio al inicio mi cuerpo se quedó en estado de shock pero con forme sentia una calidez invadir mi alma correspondi al beso,sin prisa y con calma intentando reconocer cada parte de su boca,hacía tanto que no pasaba por algo así algo tan genuino y no fingido,tan palpable el tiempo que duró se sintió tan largo y corto a la vez que mi cerebro no terminaba de procesar lo que estaba pasando y mi corazón lanzaba pirotecnia celebrando como si fuera la copa del mundo

Mi alma en cambio salió de mi cuerpo para verificar que en verdad estaba pasando eso que muchas veces pedí que pasará,un suspiro escapó de mi señal de que mi alma regreso a su lugar y que la boca de el abandonaba la mía,en que momento cerré los ojos no lo sé,lo único que sabía que al abrirlos de nuevo el me miraba con una sonrisa en esos labios que recién me besaban

 _ **Eso fue...**_

Dijo el con suavidad manteniendo la sonrisa nerviosa esperando que diera una señal de agrado

 _ **Beso en la primera cita vas muy rápido capitán**_

No pude evitar reír un poco negando levemente con la cabeza dió un respiro profundo y lo miré de nuevo, aquel simple y pequeño acto cambiaría todo entre nosotros y lo que nos rodea


	9. ayuda

ayuda

Fue tanto lo que hablaron que no se dieron cuenta que el sol estaba saliendo en ese momento dándole la bienvenida aun nuevo día a la ciudad iluminando la poco a poco mientras nosotros estábamos se todos en la banca el abrazándome por los hombros para mantenerme lejos del frío.

 _ **Cómo sabes dónde nací? Se supone que mi expediente nadie lo puede ver a excepción de Fury.**_

Dije levantó levemente la ceja derecha cuestionando por qué tenía esa clase de información que solo estaba en archivos ocultos para el resto de la base.

 _ **Bueno tuve un poco de... ayuda**_

 _Flash backup_  
 _Hace tres años..._

 _ **No puedo creer que me estés arrastrando a esto**_

Dijo esteve mientras estaba en un centro comercial con Nat que le ayudaba a buscarle una cita,un objetivo que se había fijado desde hace un tiempo

 _ **No puedo creer que no usarás sitios de citas antes**_

Dijo mientras tecleaba con rapides el plan era sencillo hackear los archivos de shield resguardados en un lugar que les sea difícil de localizar por unos minutos al menos y encontrar la lista del personal femenino para conseguirle una cita al capitan

 _ **P**_

 _ **or cuánto tiempo has estado descongelado ya?**_

Dijo con su usual sarcasmo mientras el se movía impaciente en su lugar mientras la gente a su al rededor no sospecha nada de lo que pasaba en ese momento

 _ **Natasha**_...

Dijo apresurando la no sabía cómo se había dejado convencer por ella y sobretodo se estaba arrepintiendo de estar ahí en ese momento que se estaba volviendo vergonzoso

 _ **L**_

 _ **o tengo**_

Dijo triunfal con aquella sonrisa mientras el reloj se movía atrás restando el tiempo que les quedaba para copiar los archivos

 _ **V**_

 _ **eamos que tenemos aquí..María Hill altura..peso...**_

Dijo leyendo con rapidez en voz baja mientras el se movia inquieto a su lado y fijando la vista finalmente en la pantalla

 _ **L**_

 _ **a conoces?**_

Pregunto el, había escuchado el nombre anteriormente pero no había conocido en persona aquella mujer que había captado su atención en ese momento

 _ **Solía**_...

Dijo ella mirando con detenimiento a su compañero se dedica en la lectura del archivo apesar de que tenía do el tiempo encima.

 _ **Anda tenemos el tiempo encima sinuieres te imprimo la foto**_

Dijo a modo de broma mientras quitaba el dispositivo con todo los archivos y salían apresurados del lugar sabía que alguien ya debio darse cuenta de aquella intrusión

 _Fin del flash back_

 _ **Y déjame decirte que te ves exactamente igual de bella,se que tu vida fue complicada y entiendo lo que te llevo a ser a si**_

Dijo con voz suave llevando su mano a lamejilla de ella para darle una caricia con cariño mostrándole una de medio lado

 _ **Entonces fue culpa de Nat..la voy a matar sabía que había Sido ella la que jaleo la base solo necesitaba pruebas de eso**_

Dicho eso se cruzó de brazos levemente tendrían una plática con ella de regreso a la base mientras el intentaba sacarla del enojo con un pellizco leve en la mejilla para que le prestará atención

 _ **Si ella no me hubiera ayudado no estaríamos aquí en este preciso momento Ría**_

 _ **Ría**_?

pregunto jamás la habían llamado a si ni siquiera Coulson en su tiempo de amistad, lo miro ladrando un poco el rostro intentando intimidarlo

 _ **Si es que María solo separa las letras...es una forma cariñosa de llamarte...si no te gusta no lo hago...no lo hago?**_

Dijo nervioso cosas que era graciosa para ella, suspiro levemente para no reírse de él y hacerlo sentir mal

 _ **Ría está bien Steve no tengo problema con eso,solo no lo hagas frente a los demás y a si evitaré matar a alguien vale?**_

El asintió con una enorme sonrisa dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras que ella solo dejaba que él lo hiciera,aún le parecía algo irreal lo que estaba pasando y todavía no estaban definido lo que era o lo que aria pero en ese momento lo único que importa eran ellos dos en ese banca.


	10. peter

peter

Después de bajar de su nuve y darse cuenta de la hora que era tomaron sus cosas y subieron a la motocicleta para regresar a la base sabía que para esa hora algunos ya estarían despiertos o se habrían quedado despiertos esperando la llegada de los dos suspiro levemente apoyando su cabeza dentro de casco,contrata la espalda de el.

Fueron segundos lo que le tomo cerrar sus ojos,sentía una paz y una relajación que jamás había tenido.

Steve sentia como ella se acomodaba contra su cuerpo mientras manejaba con cuidado con una de sus manos sostenía las de ella para que no se callera de la moto por un descuido.

En poco tiempo ambos llegaron a la torre estacionando Steve se quedó quieto, quitándose el casco con cuidado esperando a que ella despertara y se diera cuenta que ya habían llegado cuando derrepente ...

 _ **Hola capitán,que bueno verlo tan temprano**_

Dijo el joven con una mochila colgando de su hombro y una sonrisa en sus labios,para luego fijarse más quien estaba con el abrió la boca sorprendido.

 _ **Qué hace con mi tía María?,le pasó algo?, por qué no se mueve?...que tiene?**_

Aquella preguntas preocupadas y la mención de María con aquel honorífico le sorprendió completamente,sabían que ellos dos tenían una relación especial pero no pensó que el niño lo diría tan abiertamente.

 _ **Iré por el señor Stark y el señor Bruce**_

Dijo sin más sacando un teléfono para saber la hubicacion de los dos y poder encontrarlos rápido

 _ **No espera Peter no es necesario solo está dormida,nada más ella está bien**_

El niño le miró con una ceja levantada levemente mirando de nuevo el cuerpo de María que permanecia a duras penas en la misma posición,para luego acercarse a ella y darle un pequeño golpecito en el hombro para despertarle.

Solo una queja salió del sonido amortiguado del casco señal de vida de ella,el chico suspiro levemente.

 _ **Deberíamos llevarla a su cuarto? Creo que no despertar por más que espere**_

Dijo y el capitán acepto con ayuda de el chico le quitaron el casco con sumo cuidado y Steve la acomodó en sus brazos cargándola como si de una princesa se tratara, mientras eso pasa Peter le tomo una foto apesar de las protestas de steve,pues sabía que aquello no le aria nada de gracia a ella

Esquivando a un par de compañeros con la ayuda de Peter cuando llegaron se puso nervioso pues no veía una chapa o cerradura para poder entrar mientras que ella dormía plácidamente en sus brazos

 **Debió ser difícil para ella mantenerse despierta después de dos noches de guardia**

Dijo mientras tocaba la pared de donde salió un panel Peter tomo la mano de María y la colocó frente la pantalla haciendo el reconocimiento y hablando con viernes la IA de la base para que abriera los otros cerrojos los dejarán pasar y finalmente decirle que no mensionara a los demás quellos entrarian

Una vez que dejaron a María en su cama Steve le acomodó el cabello con una sonrisa leve para luego darse cuenta como lo miraba Peter desde un sillón a unos metros de el

 _ **Entonces Capitan...que tipo de ración tiene con mi tía?,por que llegaron hasta esta hora? Y sobretodo como la convención de subir a la motocicleta?**_

Dijo el muchacho acomodándose en el sillón con los brazos cruzados y mirando al mayor esperando una respuesta de su parte

Steve se acercó a él acomodándose del otro lado del sofá sin dejar de mirar a la durmiente María para luego tomarse el tiempo de mirar la habitación,sin fotos y sin mucha decoración solo repisas con libros y una enorme ventana con vista a la entrada de la torre.

 _ **La quiero y quiero que me diga si quiere salir conmigo, tengo con esto ya un tiempo y no había tenido el valor de decirlo antes**_

Dijo sin más mirando de nuevo a María que se movia en la cama y abrazaba una almohada dejando escapar un suspiro al sentir el calor de las sábanas,Peter miraba a la mujer y después al capitán,ahora entendía el por qué incidieron todos los vengadores en que debía esperar a María en la entrada de la base,suspiro levemente rascándose detrás de la nuca.

 _ **Supongo que ahora saldrá con ella...esto es raro...pero si le hace algo cualquier cosa que le haga sufrir o llorar yo me encargaré de jod...**_

 _ **Lenguaje**_

 _ **Lenguaje**_

Fue lo UE dijieron ambos al mismo tiempo interrumpiendo a Peter en su amenaza contrata el capitán y provocando que María se levantará pues ya estaba hablando algo fuerte,Peter se sorprendió tanto que dió un salto del sofá alejándose un poco

 _ **Lo..losiento tía**_...

Se acomodó de nuevo en la silla apenado y sumido en sus pensamientos dejando salir un suspiro mientras María se toma un momento para procesar el que había pasado y como estaba en su cama y sobretodo por qué Peter se comportaba así con Steve.


	11. es un si

es un si?!

Despertar diciendo lenguaje al mismo tiempo que el mismo capitán América y sobretodo estar con Peter en su habitación era lo más raro de todo aquellos ,intento reconectar los hechos con lo sucedido la noche anterior, recordando lo que había pasado y avergonzandose de inmediato al hacerlo,suspiro levemente tentada en esconderse entre las sábanas y almohadas de su cama cuando se escucho a la IA anunciar a Wanda.

 _ **María se que estás ahí, puedo escuchar tus pensamientos hasta la cocina está todo bien?**_

Dijo detrás de la puerta sin abrir con un salero en su mano por alguna razón los pensamientos de la agente resonaban por todo el lugar y la cara de Steve y Peter era lo primero que podía distinguir de todo eso

Steve y Peter de quedaron en total silencio a la espera de que María dijera o hiciese algo no sabían si debían abrir o solo quedarse quietos en donde estaban.

 _ **Estoy bien solo tuve un sueño raro perdón no volverá a pasar.**_

Y sin recibir respuesta se podía ver en un monitor como Wanda abandonaba el pasillo y regresaba por donde había venido,suspiro con un dejo de alivio levantándose de la cama y acercándose a los dos varones que le esperaban en aquel mullido sofá.

peter se irguio al ver como se acercaba y steve solo sonrió levemente al ver su cabello algo alborotado por culpa de la almohada y del casco y maria no pudo evitar negar levemente hasta ase unos segundos peter intentaba amenazar a steve y con un lenguaje nada correcto

 _ **en qué lío me he metí ...en serio peter por que te comportas asi ?**_

dijo en un intento de no regañarlo, sabía que algo así no le correspondía pero no podía evitar que esa actitud del niño le ocasionará que lo hiciera, suspiró levemente mirando a los dos varones sentados a la espera de un regaño que solo le tocaba a uno

 _ **lo siento mucho mom's..pero solo intento cuidarte no quiero que te hagan daño y aunque se el capitán américa lo dejaré colgado del edificio mas alto con mi telaraña**_

dijo en un momento de valentía importando poco el regaño que podría venir pero solo logro que steve se levantara y se colocara aun lado de maría con una sonrisa de orgullo al escucharlo hablar pues demostraba cuánto le importaba Maria hill para el

 _ **no te preocupes chico jamas le haria ningun daño ademas ella aun no me dice que si**_

dijo con una leve sonrisa mirándola de reojo y dejando que sus brazos se cruzaran sobre su pecho mientras esperaba que ella entendiera la indirecta,cosa que puso a maria a analizar aquellas palabras pues no recordaba que el le pidiera salir en un principio, ademas solo fue una cita, si se besaron pero no debería importar tanto o si

 _ **ok esa**_ -señalo la frente de maria en la que se podía ver una vena hincharse señal de pensamiento- _**es mi señal de retirada suerte señor la va a necesitar**_

y sin mas Peter inci la retirada saliendo de la habitación a toda prisa tropezando con Barton en el camino y escuchando los reclamos del mayor por aquello, mientras que la cara de steve cambiaba a una de preocupación pues maría se había puesto muy seria y callada.

 _ **Hill todos te estuvimos esperand...**_

barton había entrado por la puerta cuando pudo observar a maría este dio media vuelta sabia que no era buena idea meterse en ese momento incluso dando la indicación a la IA de la base que avisara a todos que no se acercaran en este momento al cuarto de hill o podrían morir y Steve no sabía que hacer solo se quedo parado en posición de firmes por alguna razon sentia que estaba frente a su alto mando al ver a maría tan concentrada y seria

 _ **Nisiquiera me as preguntado para darte un si**_

dijo finalmente relajando la expresión de su rostro y mirando a un asustado Steve frente a ella,suspiro pesadamente al notar la puerta abierta se movió de lugar para poder cerrarla y regresar con steve que parecía un esfinge por el modo en la que estaba parado

 _ **además es la primera cita que tuvimos no prefieres tener otro y ver si aun quieres ...**_

sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por la Ia que anunciaba a Tony y Natasha en la puerta y que insistían en entrar pues Barton no había dicho por que la base estaba en estado de alerta con Hill

 _ **Vamos Maria que te hizo el capipaleta..abre o...**_

steve no dijo nada abrió la puerta dejando entrar de un golpe a tony que cayó al suelo junto a la pelirroja por estar intentando escuchar en la puerta y maria solo se cruzo de brazos al verlos negando levemente con a cabeza y alzando una ceja inquisitiva por el comportamiento tan infantil de los dos

 _ **entonces lo preguntare en la siguiente ocasión y no creo arrepentirme de nada...por ahora será mejor que duermas y descanses peter me dijo que estuviste de guardia dos noches seguidas**_

dijo acercandose a ella y dándole un beso en la mejilla dejando a tony y natasha con la boca abierta y una maría que sentía que el suelo se volvía gelatina bajo sus pies y que antes de que se apartara del todo tomo su brazo con suavidad para que no se fuera

 _ **SI**_

no dijo nada mas esperando a que el entendiera lo que intentaba decir con esa simple sílaba


	12. de verdad

de verdad?

Aquel silencio incómodo,ella sosteniendo su brazo y la sonrisa de el de medio lado mientras dos de los vengadores más importantes del equipo estaban con la boca medio abierta en el piso por la sorpresa volvió a la realidad a María que inmediatamente soltó a Steve y salió caminando a toda prisa de su habitación necesitaba aire y espacio aquello fue un impulso de su parte y ni siquiera sabía si era correcto aquello,pero por un momento un simple y sencillo momento quería ser la mujer normal diciendo una respuesta sencilla y significativa al hombre que siempre le interesó.

Suspiro con fuerza mientras esquivaba algunos cadetes y personal de la base y sobretodo esquivando las preguntas de algunos vengadores que se topaba en el camino al verla toda fuera de lugar y con la cara roja como un tomate

Mientras tanto en la habitación Tony y Natasha lograron ponerse en pie cuando vieron salir a María,Nat se acercó a Steve

 _ **\- será mejor que vayas por ella, no digas nada solo deja que ella hablé**_

Dijo sin más dándole un golpe en el brazo como señal de salida en aquella carrera por alcanzar a la mujer,Tony se hizo aún lado para que el pudiera caminar con libertad incluso ordenandole a la IA de la base ubicar a María con las cámaras de vigilancia para que le dijera al capitán donde estaba.

 _ **\- esos dos tienen mucho que resolver**_

- _ **lo dice el que no le pide matrimonio a pepper y que mantiene el anillo en su bolsillo**_

Dijo a modo de burla con una sonrisa cínica en su boca mientras salía de la habitación con un malhumorado Tony por aquel comentario que había hecho

- _ **Sobre todo la que evita a Loki y se esconde de él para no aceptar la invitación que le hizo hace meses y usa de excusa las misiones para desaparecer**_

Contra atacó sin remordimientos escapando cuando Barton apareció en el pasillo buscando a su amiga para saber qué había pasado con la alerta de María,dándole la oportunidad a Tony de mantener su cabeza sobre sus hombros aún pegada

Mientras Nat le explicaba y se quejaba de lo que había dicho Tony de ella ente burlas de su amigo y compañero, Steve pudo alcanzar a María fuera de la base como había llegado tan rápido no lo sabía pero si no fuera por la IA de la base no la hubiera podido alcanzar.

 _ **María espera...por favor**_

Dijo frente a ella cortándole el paso en seco y mirándole con preocupación no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba y la interrupción de los campamentos del equipo no ayudaba

 _ **Losiento..en serio pero que se metan en mis cosas como si fuera cualquier cosa no me gusta,yo no me meto en sus asuntos para que ellos lo hagan**_

Dijo finalmente Steve estaba por hablar cuando recordó lo dicho por Nat se mantuvo firme y en silencio dejando que ella hablara mantenia su vista fija en ella siguiendo sus pasos que avanzaban y retrocedían cada tanto.

 _ **Soy la única en la base que se mantiene al margen de sus vidas privadas y soy a la única que le importa un pepino si Tony le dará a pepper el anillo o no...si Nat aceptará la invitación de Loki o si el resto de la base habla de cual de todas las chicas se quedará contigo**_

Aquellas palabras salieron atropelladas y sin pensar, aquello hizo que Steve cambiará su expresión lo suficiente para que ella se detuviera un momento y se diera cuenta de lo que había dicho.

 _ **No lo tomes a mal pero todos quieren un pedazo del señor capitán idealismo América**_.

Suspiro pesadamente deteniéndose al fin y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho lo miro con una expresión más tranquila en su rostro, intentando mantener la calma de sus emosiones.

 _ **En cambio yo...a mi me gusta el chico flacucho de Brooklyn que defendia a los que eran más débiles que el,que defendía la patria con su propia vida sacrificando la para que otros vivieran no importará si tuviera un escudo o no,que miraba a todos por igual.**_

Aquellas palabras hicieron eco no solo en los oídos de Steve también en su corazón suspiro levemente con una sonrisa ligera,no sabía si ya podía acercarse o debía aún darle su espacio,pero lo que si sabía era que la mujer frente a él le miraba de manera distinta a como le miraba el resto de la base y eso solo lo había sentido en su tiempo con Peggy.

 _ **Esto no es una declaración aclaremos..si me gustas y apesar de que solo te conozco por lo que he visto en tu archivo,quiero y deseo seguir conociéndote mas**_

Steve ya no pudo evitar dar los pasos suficiente para acortar la distancia entre ellos con una sonrisa,mantuvo sus brazos a los costados cuando lo hizo y eran solo un par de pasos que marcaban su espacio personal .

 _ **Pues esto tómalo como una declaración en mi caso,María Hill me gustas y mucho apesar de tus secretos y renuencia a que los demás no te vean con la sonrisa tan bella que tienes, con esa arruga en tu frente que a todos les da miedo y que apesar de que te conosco poco,no hay nada de malo en decirte que me gustas y que los y las demás me importan poco si quieren un pedazo de mi o no..por qué todo de mi será solo de ti si me aceptas**_

María está con la boca ligeramente abierta por alguna razón se sentía observada pero en ese momento le importaba más una sola cosa y era el hombre parado frente a ella dque hablaba sin miramientos lo que pensaba y sentía de ella.

 _ **Sabes y entiendes que lo que estás diciendo y pidiendo suena a otra cosa que solo salir contigo verdad?**_

 _ **Bueno déjame en ese caso decirlo de mejor forma...María quieres salir con este hombres de más de 100 años congelado en el tiempo y que apenas está aprendiendo todo lo que se perdió?**_

Dijo con una sonrisa esperanzado de que la respuesta fuera afirmativa de su parte mientras daba un paso más para entrar en su espacio personal.

 _ **De verdad?... Si estás dispuesto a descubrir cada secreto de mi pasado y que yo te enseñe lo que aún no sabes de mi y de este mundo...si**_

María ya había bajado sus brazos al tenerlo tan cerca mientras que el colocaba los suyos sobre los hombros de ella con suavidad y una sonrisa,que no pudo evitar pues ella había aceptado no solo salir con el,sino también conocerse mutuamente y darse una oportunidad.

 _ **Hola lady Hill ..capitán?...**_

Antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa un máquina de guerra tomo a Thor para que no interrumpirá .


	13. entoces cuñado

entoces cuñado?

María y Steve estuvieron hablando por un largo tiempo fuera de la base apesar de que sabían perfectamente que los miraban y escuchaban,su burbuja era suficiente para ignorarles sobretodo a Thor que recién llegaba saludaba y desaparecía gracias a máquina de guerra que evitaba alguna interrupción mayor.

 _ **\- tenemos mucho de que hablar ,pero tú casi no has dormido nada,debiste decirme que habías tenido guardia dos días seguidos.**_

Dijo el rubio preocupado pues ya podía notar las bolsas debajo de sus ojos motivado por eso llevo su mano al rostro de ella dejando una caricia en su mejilla causandole un sonrojo

 _ **Bueno si lo hacía no habríamos salido y probablemente Nat y Tony seguirían con sus burlas y Loki..aah Loki estaría en su modo psicólogo intentando averiguar por qué rechace la oferta..**_

Explico dejando un leve suspiro pues en la última semana Loki estaba muy interesado en como avanzaba María con respecto a Steve y sobretodo si ya podía decir libremente que se interesaba en el.

 _ **Aún no entiendo cómo Loki el dios del engaño se en cariño contigo...**_

Dijo un tanto distraído pues desde una ventana podía ver a Thor hablando con Rhody del por qué se lo llevó de esa manera o al menos eso suponía el ya que se había unido Tony y banner

 _ **Bueno al parecer el y yo tenemos algunas cosas en común además fui la encargada por no decir su niñera de vigilar lo y que se adaptará a nuestro mundo.**_

 _ **Y lo has hecho de maravilla debo decir a tu favor**_

Loki se apareció de la nada vestido de civil algo que María le pedía constantemente para que los demás se acostumbraran más a él,con su sonrisa de medio lado miró a los dos iniciando con María y terminando con el capitán

 _ **Entonces...cuñado..creo que es obvio que me tomaré el atrevimiento de decir que despedazado y tirado en algún rincón del mundo y universo es como te encontrarán si le haces algo a María,sufrir y llorar por ti si me entiendes?**_

Mientras decía aquello María tapó su rostro de forma vergonzosa pues no espera que Loki dijera semejante cosa,el sabía que era capaz de defenderse sola pero él le ignoraba por completo,Steve se levantó del lugar donde estaba y se puso frente a Loki con su rostro serio.

 _ **No te preocupes el día que ella llore por mi ese día yo mismo te buscaré para que lo hagas deacuerdo?**_

Levantó la mano como si de esa manera cerrarán el trato esperando a que él le entendiera,Loki miró a Steve y después a María que habia escuchado eso y les miraba espectante, tomo su mano cerrando el trato y soltándose sin decir nada más desapareció de la misma forma en la que había llegado.

 _ **Que falta ahora que vengan los demás a dar su discurso?**_

Dijo un tanto exasperada parecía que ella era una niña que debían proteger de alguna manera y se les olvida que es capaz de hacer muchas cosas.

 _ **Solo te está protegiendo y que haga eso dice mucho de él y el cambio que a tenido durante este tiempo**_

Volvio a su lado mirando de nuevo la ventana donde se suponía estaban su compañeros pero por alguna razón desaparecer era habitual también en ellos pues ya no estaban.

 _ **Lo sé pero citar la película del padrino es demasiado o al menos lo intento**_

Intento no reírse pero le era imposible en ese momento pues la cara de Steve al no entender la referencia le impedían el mantenerse calmada


	14. plan de fuga

plan de fuga

seis meses,habían pasado ya seis meses desde aquella conversación incómodamente extraña de elevador entre ellos, aquello había cambiado por completo sus vidas, en la base eran el equipo infalible se compòrtaban con cortesía y respondía a cada alerta de peligro que surgia de la nada, mientras que fuera de la base seguían sus paseos y pláticas en el mismo mirador.

con el pasar de esos meses steve descubrió como hacer a Maria sonreír con mayor facilidad y maria sorprender cada tanto a steve con la historia y hechos da cada década en la que pasó el dormido la adaptación de ambos a su nueva forma de vida y sobretodo el ser pareja fue buena y rápida, los vengadores no podía estar más contentos y orgullosos de los dos por el cambio que habían logrado.

 _ **muy bien pequeña montaña muy bien, ahora solo te falta quitarle esa inocencia que tiene y lo tendrás en tus manos**_

dijo Tony con una sonrisa cínica y burlona mirando con total malicia a Maria que se había sonrojado un poco, seria demasiado mentir si en ella no cruzó la idea de intimar un poco mas con el capitán, pero le era casi imposible entre las misiones, los informes de dichas misiones y el corto tiempo que podían disfrutar juntos le impedía poder llegar a más.

 _ **deberían escapar un fin de semana Tony tiene una linda casa en la playa que podrían usar**_

sugirió una pepper que revisaba el informe que le daba maria a revisar para que confirmara y firmara en lugar del holgazán de Stark, el cual hacia un puchero pues no quería al parecer dar esa información

 _ **se a que casa te refieres pep está entre la lista de propiedades que me diste como posibles bases de seguridad para los vengadores**_

la cara que había puesto tony ante semejante revelación y traición de su asistente no tenia precio,maria intentó reprimir las ganas de poner una sonrisa triunfal pero la pelirroja lo remato

 _ **en ese caso ya sabes la ubicacion te dare el codigo de acceso y podrás usarla este fin de semana estaré encantada de ayudarte si quieres**_

ofreció con una sonrisa mientras que maria notaba el casi berrinche que hacía Stark y como era desalojado de la sala de juntas por un Banner que necesitaba con urgencia hablar con el, como si el doctor hubiera leído sus pensamientos, suspiro levemente sopesando las posibilidades y opciones de hacer esa escapada con steve era algo que jamas le había sugerido y terminar secuestrandolo era una acción un tanto desesperada

 _ **te agradeceria que no mencionaras nada a Natasha o terminaremos lo dos sedados en un avión rumbo a esa casa**_

recordando lo que una vez dijo Nat sobrepasar una noche con el y lo que podría pasar, suspiro pesadamente al sentir un poco de calor y levantarse de su silla para calmarse un poco,notando la mirada de la pelirroja que le seguía el paso con la mirada.

 _ **toma tu tiempo de conocerse a diferencia de los demás y creo que banner es de mi opinion tambien no es necesario que tomen ese paso hasta no estar seguros, pero tomando en cuenta por otro lado que ya no son un par de adolescentes podrían tomar un camino mas rápido no crees,ademas creo que el esta esperando el momento**_

eso fue lo último que dijo pepper potts antes de salir de la sal de juntas cuando al fondo se podía escuchar los gritos y protestas de Stark que despotricaba en contra de maria,suspiro levemente tenía que pensar bien todo, en los próximos días no tenía nada realmente que hacer y tenía días de vacaciones que sería obligada a tomar después de años de no hacerlo, pensaba en eso mientras caminaba por la base en busca del siguiente informe deseando no hacerlo pues el único que faltaba era de la agente 13,cuando llegó a la oficina ella estaba platicando con steve muy de cerca a él,causando que una pequeña vena en su frente se inflama.

 _ **veo que estan ocupado regresare por su informe más tarde y espero que sea muy preciso al escribirlo**_

dicho eso dio media vuelta y steve prácticamente empujó a sharon a un costado pues le impedía el paso, se asustó un poco al escuchar el tono serio y autoritario de maria y se dispuso a buscarla con rapidez cuando vio su figura bajando las escaleras no lo pensó dos veces solo dio un salto sobre el barandal y cayó justo frente a ella con su típico aterriza de hero como todos le llaman,maria detuvo sus pasos al ver como el capitán aterrizaba frente a ella y cómo la gente a su alrededor se fijaba en ellos, suspiro levemente para luego mirarlo

 _ **sucede algo capitan?**_

no podía evitar ese tono serio con el siempre que sharon intentaba algún especie de acercamiento con el y que el no se diera cuenta le molestaba sobremanera, recordando también como Nat y Clint había dicho que eran simples celos y con toda razón pues la agente 13 basicamente le había declarado la guerra con una simple mirada desde el dia de la primera salida con el

 _ **tengo una explicacion de por que estaba con sha...la agente 13 en esa oficina**_

había corregido su palabras pero maria levanto una ceja levemente y camino de nuevo pasando por su lado ,no era el momento y mucho menos el lugar para hablar de eso pues todos estaban al pendiente de lo que pasaría,le dio una señal leve con la cabeza para que entrara en una sala común que en ese momento estaba sola.

 _ **no tienes nada que explicarme se que sharon intentan acercarse mas a ti con cualquier excusa y tu eres demasiado inocente para darte cuenta**_

steve estaba apunto de discutir sobre eso pero ella tenía razón aun era demasiado inocente y conservador con muchas cosas, apesar de que ya tenia meses saliendo como pareja con maria solo había tenido breves acercamientos interrumpidos todo el tiempo por alertas de peligro o por algún compañero vengador, el último causado por su amigo Sam que pago las consecuencia con un florero en su cabeza lanzado por maria,suspiro levemente y se mantuvo en posición de firmes,siempre que ella se veía molesta el adopta esa postura

 _ **relájate steve no estamos en el ejército...**_

 _ **y si lo estuviéramos probablemente tu seria el alto mando**_

dijo con una sonrisa relajandose por completo y atreviendose a acercarse a ella, para darle una carica en su rostros pues no le habia visto en todo el dia aparte de lo que habia pasado minutos atras

 _ **Sé que estás molesta y quiero compensar..a si que dime qué quieres que haga?**_

Pregunto con una sonrisa mientras la acercaba a un sillón para sentarse un momento, mientras que en la cabeza de María se máquina un plan completo.

 _ **Una salida de fin de semana tu y yo solos tengo el lugar y muchos días de vacaciones por usar**_

Dijo mientras se acomodaba en el sillón lo mejor que podía para poder mirarlo de frente y así decorar su expresión

 _ **Cuántos días de vacaciones sin usar tienes?**_

Le daba miedo preguntar sabía lo responsable y ocupada que era, sobretodo la concentración que tenía a la hora de estar en misiones y entregar los informes

 _ **Bueno lo de 10 años más o menos**_

 _ **Eso es..mucho...de acuerdo vamos pero y el equipo?**_

 _ **Por ellos no te preocupes tengo como cubrir nuestro plan de huida**_

Con una sonrisa de medio lado y un guiño se levantó del sillón le di un beso y salió de la sala común tomando su teléfono para hacer algunas llamadas.

 _ **Pepper tomaré**_ _**tu oferta...**_


	15. la paya

la playa

el jueves llegó y maria estaba agotada lo único que le mantenía aún despierta y con suficiente energía para moverse era lo que pasaría el fin de semana, se movía con prisa por la base esquivando a la gente que se encontraba revisando con rapidez documentos que le mostraban y dando órdenes a diestra siniestra, sobretodo evitando las preguntas de Nat ya que Pepper no guardo su secreto el juego de espia hill contra espia romanoff tenía desde el inicio de semana hasta ahora que le seguía desde temprano en la mañana por toda la base, ella sabía perfectamente que maria se habia dando cuenta de su presencia y steve se reir por eso por que era el único que no era bombardeado de preguntas pues al parecer por alguna razón nat no había dicho nada a nadie más lo cual era de cierto modo un alivio para los dos

 _ **-esto no puede seguir así Nat se que estas escondida en la ventilación como lo hace barton sal ya**_

dijo sentada desde su escritorio revisando informes de misiones recientes, la pelirroja bajó del ducto de ventilación con agilidad aterrizando al lado de maría que no se sorprendió de ninguna manera, camino y se acomodo en una silla frente a ella en silencio,un silencio de interrogación

 _ **-si iré con steve un fin de semana a la playa, si pasaremos la noche ahí y no no se si la pasaremos en la misma habitación eso responde tus preguntas silenciosas?**_

dijo sin mirar a su amiga y compañera mientras terminaba de hacer un informe en su computadora, después de eso Nat solo se levanto y antes de irse le deseo suerte para luego abandonar la oficina de maria,la cual daba un suspiro de alivio por fin había acabado el juego y por fin había acabado su trabajo en tiempo record y eficientemente, dejo todo en orden y listo para que su asistente pasará por todo cuando ella no estuviera y tomo sus cosas para ir al piso donde era la residencia de los vengadores.

de alguna manera pepper logro convencerla el primer mes de trabajar con ellos de quedarse ahí era la mejor idea y más eficaz de tener todo a mano y desde entonces se permitia ver a steve desde lejos encontrándose en cada sierto momento, eso seis meses atrás ahora paseaban sin problemas y ven películas en la sala como una pareja normal,causando que stark haga berrinches por que pepper no le deje hacerle comentarios cínicos y sarcásticos a maria o de doble sentido a steve.

- _ **estas lista para la brisa marina por que yo si**_

dijo Steve que la veía salir del elevador con una sonrisa de medio lado dándole la bienvenida y ayudándole con sus cosas,hasta llegar ala puerta de su habitación en la cual no se había atrevido entrar de nuevo después de lo que paso con peter

- _ **tan lista como se podría estar y si por mi fuera nos iríamos en este preciso momento pero aun debo esperar al protocolo de fury para poder irnos**_

dijo con una mirada cansada mientras buscaba un cambio de calzado mas cómodo y el la mirada desde la puerta de entrada

 _ **sabes que puedes entrar cierto?**_

 _ **lo se pero prefiero evitar malas interpretaciones**_

contesto el en respuesta causando que maría se quedara callada un momento divagando en sus pensamientos por un breve momento en cómo seria pasar una noche con el o tener mas cosas,ocasionando ponerse como un tomate rojo ,oculto su rostro dándose vuelta para poder buscar un objeto inexistente y poder calmarse de esa manera

 _ **Por favor solo entra...es un poco tonto que permanezcan en la puerta así parece que soy yo la que te quiere hacer algo y que tú intentas huir**_

Dicho eso Steve entro dejando que la puerta se cerrará automáticamente detrás de él, suspiro levemente mirando como ordenaba su habitación y sacaba un par de maletas del closet ya listas.

 _ **María...maria**_

La llamo por su nombre pero ella le evitaba la mirada haber dicho lo del asalto era ridículo hasta para ella se puso roja y no sabía si podía mirarlo.

 _ **Hill...**_

Dijo finalmente parándose frente a ella evitando que se moviera más y soltará sus cosas,notando el color carmín en sus mejillas y parte de sus orejas, Steve se daba cuenta que no era el único con esa clase de pensamientos.

 _ **Vámonos de una vez puedes recibir los protocolos en el camino...pero vámonos ya**_

Steve trago saliba,aquello había salido sin pensarlo,era su deseo aquel fin de semana, habían sido días largos incluidos eternos para el y la idea de estar solo con ella le mantenía despierto,y los comentarios de Stark y Barton no ayudaban a su imaginación.

 **\- Flash back**

 _ **Cierto que tú no la has visto en traje de baño**_

Dijo Clint mostrando una foto donde estaba el, Nat y María en una playa,María llevaba un traje completo pero se veía realmente incómoda.

 _ **Ella tiene muchas cicatrices en su cuerpo a si que le incomodan deberás tener cuidado con eso...no le preguntes nada ella deberá decírtelo.**_

Stark se mantuvo en silencio sabía de dichas cicatrices por un archivo que leyó cuando hakeo la base de shield la primera vez,aquellas cicatrices eran una cruz sobre los hombros de María.

 **\- fin del flash back**

 _ **Está bien te veo en el quinjet en 20 minutos**_

Solo dijo eso y Steve salió con una sonrisa de su habitación dándole un momento a María de pensar lo que aria para evitar que los vieran salir antes

María pudo salir con mayor rapidez gracias. Nat que se encontró con ella en el camino le busco una ruta más rápida al área de despegue donde Steve ya le estaba esperando.

 _ **Hora de irnos.**_

Dijo María subiendo cuando Steve tomo las maletas y las cómodo en un lugar seguro y colocándose en el asiento de copiloto a la espera de María, Guado silencio mientras ella daba instrucciones desde su asiento a la torre de control aéreo y el Motorola de aquella aeronave se entendió.

Un par de horas después,un mar de llamadas del chistoso principal- stark- y los protocolos de emergencia de Fury después llegaron a la playa aterrizando suavemente en la arena y activando el dispositivo de camuflaje de la nave para que no fuera vista.

La casa que le había dicho pepper se Simone era modesta pero eso que ella estaba viendo no era para nada modesta y para colmo un laboratorio en medio de la colina como si no fuera la gran cosas suspiro pesadamente prometiendo se hablar de modestia con Potts después.

 _ **Vamos hay que llevar las cosas y tenemos que explorar la casa no quiero ninguna sorpresa departe de Tony**_

Dijo Steve a María que lo miraba sorprendida al ver que algunas manías de ellas se le habían contagiado a el, ella asintió y fue por sus maletas pero Steve nisiquiera la dejó que la cargará ya las llevaba en la mano como si solo llevará una mochila nada más.

Cuando entraron a la casa los dos miraron todo con asombro aquello simplemente no era real.


	16. soy tuyo

soy tuyo

 _ **Bueno ya estamos aquí**_

Dijo Steve con claro asombro en su cara las adquisiciones de Tony siempre pre lograban sorprenderle por completo,miró de reojo a María a su lado que estaba con la boca ligeramente abierta causándole una sonrisa a él dejó las maletas un momento en el piso y tomo su mano

 _ **Vamos a explorar.**_

Y sin esperar una respuesta comenzó a caminar por todo el lugar la decoración abiertamente libre los espacios enorme a y la vistas simplemente eran incomparable con alguna cosa que él hubiera visto antes.

Junto a María camino asia cada rincón de la casa encontrando una cava de vinos y la cocina las habitaciones en cada piso eran enormes y los alrededores eran hermosos

María no decía nada Steve suponía que no tenía mucho que decir y que aún estaba procesando que tan rico podía ser Tony para tener lugares de ese estilo para el.

 _ **María di algo**_

Rigo Steve pues tanto silencio de su parte no era normal,era evidente que no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de lujos y mucho menos el pero al menos quería escuchar lo que pensaba.

 _ **Esto no lo podría tener ni en diez años**_

Dijo por fin cuando llegaron a la piscina un lugar abierto desde donde se podía ver la playa y como el sol comenzaba a ocultarse

 _ **Creo que una tienda de campaña es algo más de nuestro estilo,creo que Tony no tiene mejor forma de gastar el dinero que tiene**_

Steve la escucho mientras se acercaban a la barrera de vidrio que les salvaba de una caída de varios pisos suspiro levemente y puso un mano sobre su hombro con suavidad.

 _ **Si eso quieres y te hace sentir más cómoda podemos hacerlo en la nave de e haber equipo para acampar**_

Estaba decidido a complacerla en lo que pudiera,quería consentirla y cuando ella negó con una sonrisa caminaron al interior de la casa para buscar una habitación en la cual acomodarse.

 _ **Dejaré tus maletas aquí yo tomaré la de enfrente estás de acuerdo?**_

María lo miro sin saber que responder quería compartir la habitación con el ya era suficiente estar separados en la base y aomenos quería que ahí pudiera ser diferente.

 _ **Prefiero...que - incómoda bajon la mirada- prefiero que te quedes aquí.. conmigo**_

Aquella respuesta le tomo por sorpresa y solo atino a menear la cabeza de manera afirmativa,cuando terminaron de acomodar todo Steve dejó a María en la habitación para que pudiera cambiarse de ropa mientras él estaba inquieto en la sala,mirando los mensajes estéticos de Tony y las llamadas perdidas de Sam y por apagar el teléfono cuando la llamada de Natasha apareció,apretó el botón verde y contesto.

 _ **Rogers disfruta de la casa y sobretodo de maria,pepper me pido que te dijera que la cocina está abastecida y bien equipada y que no debía preocuparse de nada.**_

Dicho eso y sin esperar una respuesta del rubio la llamada se acabó dejándolo con más preguntas tas que respuestas y la acta roja al recordar la frase de " disfruta de María" suspiro intentando calmarse y no pensar en cosas inapropiadas pero María bajaba vestida muy diferente a como suele vestir

 _ **Hace un poco de calor pensé que sería mejor así.**_

Steve la miró de arriba a bajo olvidándose de tener algo de tacto estaba hermosa y no podía evitarlo podía ver claramente algunas marcas en sus brazos recordando lo que le había dicho barton.

 _ **Estás muy bella**_

Se levantó con una sonrisa para poder darle un beso en la mejilla,está sorprendido poco a poco María lograba relajarse y sentirse menos incómoda y eso era en verdad un logro

 _ **Bueno creo que un paseo por la playa ayudará a reconocer el área que te párese**_

Pregunto con entusiasmo y una sonrisa separándose de ella y tomando su mano compenso a caminar hacia la puerta que daba a la playa,María lo siguió hasta llegar a la arena donde se quitó el calzado pues no quería llevar de arena la casa.

 _ **Es una bella vista.**_

Dijo pues en ese momento los colores de atardecer se veían espectacular y más por qué estaban juntos,soltó su mano y se sentó en la arena para que el hiciera lo mismo

 _ **Lo es más en tu compañía..sabes siempre quise ser frío contigo no quería caer pero me conquistarte y cai rendido,me has tenido a tus pies sin saberlo...soy totalmente tuyo**_

Aquellas palabras salieron totalmente sinceras y desde el fondo del corazon

 _ **Estuve esperando por mucho tiempo por una oportunidad de poder acercarme y tú me aceptarás y cuando lo hiciste no pude mas que alegrarme y festejar como si hubiera ganado el mayor premio.**_

María lo miraba con sopresa reflejada en sus ojos las luces de la casa se estaba ensendiendo con forme la luz del sol se desvanecía,las palabras no le salían estaba dejando que el hablara

Steve llevo su mano a la mejilla de ella acariciándole con suavidad mirando sus ojos casi del mismo color que los suyos.

 _ **No sé qué va a pasar estoy días entre nosotros pero no pienso dar marcha atras y jamás me arrepentiré de esto..de nosotros**_

Suspiro con fuerza su corazón estaba pidiendo salir y el estaba apunto de estallar por todo lo que sentía por ella

 _ **Steve no tienes que decir nada yo lo sé,yo lo siento no es necesario que lo pongas en palabras,recuerda los hecho son mejores**_

Dicho eso se acercó para abrazarlo y darle un tierno beso causado que Steve le abrazada con un poco más de fuerza acercándola a él,siempre encontrá María las palabras adecuadas mientras que a él le costaba expresarse,tal vez por la diferencia de edades no lo sabía pero que si sabía es que ella estaba con el y era suya y el de ella.

La soltó de la nada y se levantó cargándola en brazos tomándola por sorpresa compenso a correr hasta llegar al agua donde la dejaría ver sin aviso previo,María salió a flote segundos después con empapada totalmente y con el señor fruncido

 _ **ROGERS date por muerte me escuchaste**_

 _ **N/a**_

 _ **No lo puedo creer superó los 15 capítulos antes de lo previsto se supone que esta historia sería corta pero ahora ya no me puedo detener..saludos**_


	17. toda de ti

toda de ti

 _ **que crees que esten haciendo en este momento**_?...

dijo un a nat distraída en voz baja, no estaba prestando atencion en el informe de la siguiente mision sus pensameinto eran en maria y steve solos en una playa,suspiro levemente intentando concetrarse en la peliroja frente a ella.

 _ **no lo se nat y no vamos a revisar el registro de las camara se lo prometi a maria**_

dijo con una advertencia en su tono de voz pues y a habia insistido con eso varias veces mientras estaban en esa reunion hablando solo entre ellas mientras el resto del grupo hablaba de la mision en cuestion

 _ **pongan atencio esta es la oportunidad de demostrarle a la pequeña montaña que podemos trabajar muy bien sin ella y sobretodo si la capipaleta**_

decia un tony muy emosionado pues queria restregarle su triunfo en la cara a maria cuando ella volviera de sus vacaciones y donde quiera que fuera Steve,señalo la pantalla mostrando el sitio donde entrarian mientras un bruce se acercaba a las chicas

 _ **deverdad el no sabe que se fueron juntos cierto**_?

dijo con una sonrisa complice a pepper que solo asentia en respuesta a su pregunta sobre tony no estaba enteredado como el resto de la base, por seguridad de la pareja y por supuesto evitar que Nat,barton y el chismoso de tony fuera aparecer en el lugar para saber que pasaba entre ellos estando solos.

 _ **thor entiendes lo que intento decirte**_

decia barton un avez mas por que el dios del trueno era medio lento en enteder la mision solo queria llegar patear la puerta y aniquilar lo que se le pusiera enfrente perdiendo toda estrategia, mientras wanda suspiraba pesadamente pues era un lio poder ponersee deacuerdo sin maria dando las ordenes desde el cuartel y steve poniendo a todos en foco de atencion para que se concentraran.

 _ **es muy necesario ir,facilmente se pueden encargar de ellos algun grupo de bajo nivel,digo solo son armas**_

decia pepper intentando que no empezaran una discucion con thor que seguia insisitiendo en ir a la batalla con solo fuerza bruta, tony miro a pepper y dio un suspiro resigando.

 _ **es cierto pero quiero que esto salga bien para tener como molestar a maria**_

dijo con una sonrisa cinica la cual se perdio cuando Peter entro a la oficina corriendo por llegar tarde.

 _ **aaah no niño esta vez no vas con nosotros maria me mataria si vas con nosotros**_

decia Barton en su asiento mientras veia como peter intentaba recueperar el aliento y comensaba a que jarce de que el era tambien un vengador y que podia entrar a la pelea in ningun problema, pero con la mirada de cada adulto fue suficiente para quedarse sentado en silencio solo escuchando.

 _mientras tanto en la playa_

steve nadaba y maria observaba desde la orilla sentada en un camastro con una bebida en su mano y un libro en la otra el cual no leia por tener a la vista a steve y su imaginacion se activaba de una manera que no podia evitar poniendo su cara como tomate, caundo por fin salio del agua y caminaba asia a ella

 _ **vamos al agua esta fresca, no puedes pasar toda la vida detras de ese libro**_

dijo con una sonrisa mientras quitaba de su mano el libro y la jalaba con suavidad interumpiendo por completo sus fantacias nada inocentes y sin darle teimpo de replica la puso sobre su hombro cargandola como vil saco de papas comensando a caminar hacia el agua.

 _ **steve bajame anda...no quiero estar en el agua ya sabes por que**_

steve suspiro levemente y con cuidado la bajo termianndola de mojar con su cuerpo pues no se habia secado cuando la atrapo.

 _ **Ria sabes que tus cicatrices no me molestan y mucho menos me incomodan , son una muestra de lo fuerte queres y como lograste salir con vida de cada situacion en la que tuviste que estar, eres una guerrera y me siento orgulloso de tener una guerrera y mujer fuerte a mi lado**_

mientras decia aquello llevo sus manos a la cintura de ella acercandola de esa manera mas a el para poder darle un beso pequeño y dulce en sus labios,maria siempre se quedaba sin argumentos cuando el decia cosas como esas y lo unico que en ese momento podia hacer era corresponder el bezo y abrazarlo por los hombros

 _ **aun a si no tengo ganas de estar en el agua rogers**_

dicho eso lo empujo para dar media vuelta y practicamente salir coriendo rumbo al interior de la casa para evitar que la lanzara al agua como el primer dia en el que llegaron

 _flash back_

 _ **Date por muerto rogers**_..

dijo eso con la ropa empapadad cuando pudo salir del agua su cabello pegado a su rostro y escurriendo agua por completo mientras el reia a carcajadas mirandola en su enfado mientras daba algunos pasos atras,al notar como su ropa se transparentaba por culpa de aquel champuson que el habia ocacionado, desbio la mirada aun lado pues el sonrojo en su rostro le delataba por completo, la figura de maria en definitiva era algo de admirar pero no queria incomodarla

 _ **que bueno que me puse el traje de baño**_

Dijo eso mientras quitaba la blusa para esprimir el exceso de agua sala en la prenda y notar como Steve miraba para otro lado,se acercó a él un poco preocupada.

 _ **Que pasa Steve?**_

Puso su mano en la espalda de el y de un brinco se apartó de ella dándole la espalda,cosa que le extrañó suspiro pesadamente bajando l mirada y notando sus marcas más grandes, mientras Steve se daba vuelta al no escucharla hablar y más raros como comensaba ponerse la blusa mojada con pesar en su rostro,estaba en una playa era evidente que usaría ese tipo de ropa y se veía hermosa estando a si,trago saliva acercándose a ella y con una mano evitó que se pusiera la prenda tirando la de la arena.

 _ **Perdóname no quería incomodarte es que en mi época no había este tipo de ropa para ir al mar,además no quería que te sintieras incómoda por tus marcas**_

María levantó el rostro sus marcas siempre le había incomodado era por eso que siempre intentaba llevar ropa que le cubriera lo suficiente para que no se notarán,era algo de lo que no había hablado con él antes,se acercó y tomo su mano llevándola asta que el tocará su hombro.

 _ **Esta marca fue un disparo a corta distancia**_

 _ **María no es necesario**_

 _ **Está quemadura fue culpa de mi padre...querías saber más de mi no?... En algún punto debías saberlo**_

Suspiro levemente y Steve solo la abrazó con suavidad levantandola sola un poco de la arena,pues no queria forzarla a decir cómo obtuvo esas marcas y antes de que continuara le besó,como no lo había hecho antes con necesidad y pasión buscando transmitir lo que sentía en es momento por ella.

Fin del flash back

Steve salió corriendo a medio trote detrás de ella sabía que si quería podía alcanzarla pero deseaba darle ventaja mientras recordaba las palabras que María le dijo después de besarlo.

Soy tuya,llegaste justo en el momento en que más me sentía pérdida y eres lo que tanto buscaba,soy toda de ti. 


	18. de regreso

de regreso

La verdad es que esos días entre María y Steve fueron los más pacíficos que jamás habían tenido antes solo disfrutando de su compañía,caminando en la playa y visitando juntos era lo que más disfrutaban los dos,pero el mayor inconveniente de todos era la hora en la que el sol se ocultaba y debía ir a dormir,el primer día María durmió en la cama y Steve en el piso todo por su necesidad de ser una caballero dejando a María un poco apenada pues se sentía como si ella fuera la que atacaría al capitán América.

La segunda noche de alguna manera los dos durmieron en el sofá después ver una película de la lista de Steve María dormía entre sus brazos y el apoyaba su mejilla contra la cabeza de ella, en la mañana el despertó primero dejando a María sola en el sillón,cosa que volvió a ponerle en evidente vergüenza por los pensamientos que tenía en ese momento.

Para Steve no era muy diferente básicamente huía al ver a María con su ropa de dormir y quedarse dormidos en el sillón se sentía muy cómodo pero su lado de caballero educado le impedía ir a más causando que saliera a correr en la playa ahora innecesarias,regresando ya más tranquilo encontrándose con una María sería y un tanto frustrada en la cocina preparando comida para los dos como si fuera un regimiento al que tenía que alimentar.

había descubierto eso mientras la veía sentado en la silla de mesa en total silencio mirando como cocinaba para intentar calmarse caminando como si fuera un león enjaulado que quiere salir y devorar a su presa y la presa era el,estaba mal de su part pensar a si el también deseaba poder avanzar con ella y le estaba siendo difícil mantenerse tranquilo sobretodo con los trajes de baño que sospechaba fue Nat quien los había escogido.

Fuera en la playa era una tortura verla con aquel traje mostrando sus atributos era por eso que se pasaba el mayor tiempo corriendo o nadando...Ya era la última noche en aquella playa y ellos cada quien en las posibilidades de lo que pudieran pasar asta que una llamada interrumpió el momento.

- _ **pensé que los teléfonos estaban desconectados**_

Dijo algo confundida acercándose a un teléfono y comprobando el número,presionó el botón con el ceño fruncido y lo primero que salió fue una pantalla con el rostro apenado de pepper potts y una Nat intentando quitarla de enmedio.

\- _**me pueden explicar que está pasando,se supone que no llamarían que nos dejarían en paz.**_

Dicho eso se cruzó de brazos mientras Steve se acercaba detrás de ella para saber que estaba pasando en la pantalla se podía ver cómo Nat había logrado apartar a pepper y como Bruce le sostenía para que ella no cayera al piso por culpa del empujó.

 _ **Lo siento Hill pero ya teníamos mucho sin...wooaw enserio aprovechaste esos días en la playa mira ese bronceado...y Rogers quien te viera tan relajado... enserio que estos dias ...**_

 _ **Nat te agradezco pero te sugiero que si quieres seguir viva digas algo por qué no podré detenerla mucho tiempo.**_

señalo a maría con su mano con la evidencia molestia en su cara mientras escuchaba parlotear a su amiga y compañera en ese momento, natasha cero la boca y dejo hablar a bruce

 _ **no se preocupen sera rapido Fury ordeno que les dijeramos que pueden permanecer ahi el tiempo que consideren mejor las vacaciones siguen en pie, también tony de alguna manera se entero que están solos en su casa así que cuando regresen estén preparados para la avalancha de preguntas y bromas de mal gusto que ya conocen bien, fuera de eso mantenemos la base en orden solo tuvimos un pequeño percance en una misión pero pudimos resolverlo sin problemas.**_

dijo con rapidez pues veía la cara de espanto de maria y steve el escuchar lo de la misión y soltaron los ojos un suspiro mientras veía a nat escondida junto con pepper y banner se apartaba para que ellas hablaran a hora

 _ **entonces maría llegara un dron con víveres de remplazo si se quedaran mas dias solo avisame para hacer la orden por lo demas no se preocupen esta todo bien disfruten un poco mas de la vida en la playa**_

dicho eso la pantalla se apago dando por terminada la conversación,maría suspiro podía sentir muy cerca de ella el cuerpo de steve pues se estaban pegando por la llamada, giro con cuidado para poder mirarlo

 _ **entonces capitan quieres quedarte mas días o prefieres enfrentar a tony?**_

dijo con una sonrisa mientras dejaba descansar una mano contra el pecho de él estando tan cerca no tenia ni que estirarse para hacer,el solo sonreía y atrapaba su cintura pocas veces fueron las que estuvieron a si de cerca y por lo general eran su culpa el separarse por puro instinto,pero teniendo la oportunidad de quedarse mas tiempo le daba cierta valentía de ir a mas con ella.

 _ **prefiero quedarme mas tiempo ademas tony puede esperar el tiempo que quiera... prefiero quedarme con esta hermosa mujer**_

mientras lo decía le cargaba en brazos caminó hasta llegar al sofá donde se sentó con ella sobre sus piernas, maria sonreía de medio lado solo escuchando lo que el decía,un pinchazo de oportunidad sintió al tenerlo en el sofa cambio de posición y se sentó como si fuera a cabalgar frente a frente

 _ **steve...yo quisiera**_...

mordía levemente su labio no sabía cómo decir o abordar el tema de una noche juntos que no fuera solo durmiendo con el, mientras que steve sentía que el corazón bombeaba demasiado rápido al tenerla sobre el de esa manera, jamas habia estado con una mujer en sus años de vida y que maria tomará las riendas le infundía más valor, sin decir nada le abrazo acercandola a el para poder besarla,ella respondió al beso con total sorpresa de aquella acción de su parte imaginando que el se sentía igual con ella,suspiro levemente sintiendo mas el abrazo y el cuerpo de el ,mientras steve intentaba mantener el control de sus acciones algo dificil pues maría se movía sobre el recostandolo sobre el sofá ,que dando ella sobre el aun

De alguna manera los dos sabían que lo que pasará con ellos esa noche y en esa sala sería un recuerdo para los dos uno que venían buscando desde hace meses atras.

Dejarse llevar sería lo difícil la moral de uno y los miedos del otro no ayudaban en nada, pero los sentimientos que los dos compartían y la pasión era más que suficiente para poner y dejar de lado todo temor, una simple caricia un beso apasionado y un calor entre ambos era suficiente para que la Reyna de hielo y el capitán América fueran uno solo. 

_Nota de la autora_

 _Este capítulo será corto me van a querer matar por no ser más explícita o dar más detalles pero soy mala para eso xD y vergonzosa sobretodo. A si que se les queda a deber sorry_


	19. pienso en ti

pienso en ti

Las vacaciones de María y Steve pasaron de un fin de semana a dos meses completos sin pisar o llamar a la base disfrutando del uno y el otro ahora que su relación había escalado un nivel más íntimo y apasionado dándose los momentos para conocerse con más detalle,cada marca y cicatriz en ellos.

Pero el descanso había acabado y debía regresar a su realidad que era la nueva base de los vengadores al llegar se sintieron desorientados por completo ya que era la primera ves que veía el edificio,todo funcionando a la perfección y el equipo moviéndose con eficiencia.

 _ **Bienvenida señorita Hill y capitán en un momento la señorita romanoff vendrá por ustedes.**_

Resonó en la voz de Jarvis en el comunicador de la aeronave que María aterrizaba aún con sorpresa Steve se mantenia con la vista en la ventana mirando el espacio abierto y el lago que estaba muy cerca suspiro pesadamente para luego mirar a María concentrada en el tablero de control manipulando todo para terminar de pagar los motores y levantarse con pesar del asiento al igual que Steve.

 _ **Sabes que podemos tomar la nave y huir cierto?**_

Dijo María con una sonrisa levemente triste pues en cuanto bajarán de la nave todo sería trabajo y reportes junto a misiones dejándolos con poco tiempo de pasar juntos y de verdad se había acostumbrado a la idea de despertar y ver su cara durmiente

 _ **Lose...pero el deber llama ría...**_

Al decir eso le abrazó con suavidad y dió un beso suave y dulce, había aprendido que el momento de besarla podía perder la cordura en sus labios ,era por eso que se mantenía reservado en ese momento sobretodo porque la compuerta de la nave se abrió dejando ver a Natasha y Clint .

 _ **Por dios Rogers la tuviste dos meses completos necesito a María, Clint se queja demasiado cuando sale a comprar conmigo.**_

María al escucharla suspiro con pesadez rompiendo el abrazo y mirando con molestia a la que se hacía llamar su amiga, dejó que steve se apartara de ella mientras la pelirroja se acercaba con una sonrisa ligeramente cínica.

 _ **Si no mal recuerdo yo también me quejo por qué te tomas demasiado tiempo para escoger un simple vestido...hola Clint**_

El arquero había tomado ya la maleta de María sabia que la platica de ellas llevaría un tiempo y era mejor avanzar mientras Steve tomaba la suya con una sonrisa caminando con el por delante y dejando a las dos mujeres hablar.

 _ **que tal estuvo la playa?**_

pregunto clint mirando al frente era de los pocos que prefería preguntar cosas básicas que realmente saber que hicieron ellos dos estando solos, acomodo la correa de la maleta en su mano por alguna razón la senia un poco pesada, para ser de maria.

 _ **bueno pasamos un tiempo en la playa y después nos fuimos a otro lugar a conocer**_

dijo deteniéndose en la puerta de entradas para dar un giro leve y poder ver como maría era acribillada de preguntar por nat que no dejaba siquiera que le respondiera, podía notar la pesadez y cansancio en ella y no pudo evitar reírse por eso

 _ **no te rias aun tienes que ver a tony ..sera tu turno de verte igual que ella**_

con eso que dijo le borro la sonrisa por completo sabia que se tenia que mencionar que pepper y nat le harían un interrogatorio completo durante la cena pero prefería omitir esa información para su disfrute personal, empujo la puerta dejando ver a un loki un tanto enfadado pues no le había dicho que maria y steve había llegado incluso se podría decir que estaba preocupado por el ceño fruncido que tenia,cuando vio a steve le ignoro por completo camino por un costado de el saliendo para ver a maría que venia siendo arrastrada por nat y con cara de pedir auxilio.

cuando llegaron al área común todos los vengadores estaban reunido teniendo una platica amena cuando los vieron entrar algunos se movieron para poder saludarles y darles las bienvenida como corresponde siendo pepper la primera en acercarse a ellos

 _ **es bueno ver que están mas ..relajados y un buen bronceado también**_

dijo con una sonrisa mientras tony le hacia bromas de doble sentidos steve logrando ponerlo ligeramente rojo y comentaba que se veía un poco distinto a como se había ido como si algo en el había cambiado, todos terminaron los saludos y reían al ver como steve intentaba aplacar el sonrojo y maria era acribillada por el cinismo de stark que en ese momento se cubría con pepper para evitar ser apuñalado por algún objeto en mano de maria

 _ **bueno mucha platica muchas bromas pero necesito llevar mis cosas a donde sera mi habitación.**_

maria señalo su maleta quería poder darse una ducha y descansar tenia muchas horas de vuelo encima y requería un buen descanso ante de regresar de lleno a su trabajo, suspiro levemente al ver como todos se veía entre ellos en total silencio provocando que steve se levantara y se colocara aun lado de maría para evitar que lanzara algún objeto

 _ **bueno sobre eso mini fury...decidimos que ya que ustedes pasaron dos meces durmiendo juntos como pareja..pillines**_ -señalo con una sonrisa a steve que ya volvía a tener el color rojo en su cara- _ **que tambien podria tener una sola habitación para ustedes con espacio suficiente y para jugar ustedes dos solos**_

cuando dijo eso algunos sonidos incómodos y un par de risas se escucharon maria quería que la tierra les tragara a ella y steve no había tomado en cuenta esa opcion, ella creia que tendria una habitación como en la otra base , se mantuvo en silencio y quieta no sabia si mirar a steve o golpear a stark primero.

 _ **tienen un piso completamente insonorizado y sin cámaras a si que podrán estar tranquilos**_

pepper vio la mirada asesina de maria y el claro nerviosismo de steve,suspiro levemente sabía que era una idea de tony para molestarlos pero también era una idea buena para no separarlos sobretodo ahora que el trabajo se acumulo gracias a tony y su falta de compromiso en dar reportes a los altos mandos después de cada misión.

 _ **les mostrare el camino mientras nat,clint y pepper regañan a tony**_

dijo bruce levantandose de su asiento acomodo sus lentes y camino señalando un ascensor que debia tomar par apoder llegar al piso correspondiente,entrar en el elevador en un silencio por demás incómodo era una cosa ,que afectará a Bruce y se transforme con ellos dentro es otra,María y Steve intentaron relajarse prácticamente dando un suspiro al mismo tiempo que logró hacerlos sonreír .

Al llegar al piso las puertas no se abrieron hasta que Brus le dijo a Jarvis que podía abrir,dicho eso una enorme habitación se dejó ver una sala con tv y un bar era lo primero en verse.

 _ **Tony hizo un buen trabajo todos tenemos nuestro propio piso y áreas a mí me tocó compartir con Loki debo decir que es muy calmado y silencio ayuda mucho...**_

Coymenso a divagar mientras Steve dejaba las dos maletas en un sofá cercano y María exploraba el reto de la habitación encontrándose con una cama enorme ,provocando que tragara saliba,conociendo a Steve querría dormir en el sofá para no incomodarla

No sabía en qué momento Bruce se había marchado dejándolos solos y dándoles la oportunidad de hablar sobre lo que sería su vida ahora.

 _ **Ría? Estás bien?**_

Steve se acerco a ella colocándose aún costado de ella mirando la cama,pasando su mirada encontrando algunas de sus cosas acomodadas en la habitación, junto con objetos suponían era de María.

 _ **Estoy bien pero...no quiero que te sientas forzado a compartir el mismo lugar conmigo tan rapido**_

Steve sonrio de medio lado al escucharla,acortó la distancia con un abrazo suave logrando hacerla girar para que pudiera mirarlo,durante el viaje se dió cuenta que no podía estar lejos de ella y sabía que regresar al trabajo le quitaría tiempo con ella y quería poder verla todos los días antes y después.

 _ **No me incomoda de hecho estaba pensando decirte que te mudarnos juntos ...pero Tony se me adelantó**_

Dijo riendo un poco para luego darle un beso en la frente,bajar a la punta de la nariz y finalmente deteniéndose en sus labios.

 _ **Quiero que seas lo primero que vea al despertar y al irme a dormir,no importa que tan casados o de mal humor estemos..te quiero María**_

_**Y yo a ti Steve**_

Esas palabras u un beso fue más que suficiente para que la pareja estuviera más tranquila en lo que sería su nueva forma de vida y hogar,sabían que sería un nivel y una faceta más que conocer 


	20. muerte?

muerte?

Había pasado tres meses desde su regreso a la base y compartiendo un espacio en común,pero no todo era miel sobre hojuelas la vida en pareja no era tan fácil cuando él era el icono americano asediado por un grupo de mujeres en la base que no sabían que el estaba con maria,causando pequeños enfados y celos en solitario o momentos de silencios muy prolongados en su habitación cuando ella llegaba después de haberlo visto con Sharon Carter y esta se le pegaba como siempre.

Pero de alguna manera Steve lograba sacarla de ese momento,para ser la María que siempre le regalaba una sonrisa y cariño,pero en los últimos días se veía pálida y comía muy poco cosa que le preocupaba demasiado apesar de que ella le decía que estaba bien todo el tiempo.

Estaban en una misión nada importante solo escoltar un grupo de mandatarios que se dirigían a una plática importante de la ONU,cuando en el comunicador Steve podía escuchar perfectamente como uno de los del equipo de apoyo de María le llamaba con insistencia y al no escuchar respuesta dejó su puesto en busca de ella para saber que pasaba,antes de poder seguir su camino la voz de María resonó .

 _ **Manténgase en sus puesto la comunicación se cortó solo por un momento todo está bien ...**_

Dicho eso Steve suspiro pesadamente y regreso a su puesto junto con Sam que le miraba algo extrañado, mientras María estaba en la sala de control con una botella de agua en su mano y mirando a un par de agentes que le acompañaban.

 _ **Ni una palabra al equipo o a Fury o me encargaré de mandarlos a la base del himalaya entendido?**_

Los agentes solo asintieron enérgicamente para luego fijar su mirada en los monitores y reportes de los demás agentes en el campo,después de terminar aquella misión se encerró en su oficina pidiendo que no la molestaran amenos que fuera una emergencia.

 _ **María estás bien?... Steve está buscándote como loco por toda la base**_

La voz provenía de la ventana con cansancio se levantó de la silla y la abrió dejando pasar a barton y dejándose caer de nueva cuenta en la silla,Barton podía ver con claridad sudor en la frente de María y el evidente cansancio que tenía.

 _ **Estoy bien Barton solo necesito hacer el reporte y podré descansar...**_

 _ **Claro tan pronto termines alguna alerta sonara y tendremos que salir de nuevo..María no me hagas ir por Natasha**_

Lo dicho por el fue más que suficiente y predictorio para que una nueva alerta sonara dejando que el diera un par de palabrotas al aire y ella se levantará de nuevo de la silla

 _ **El deber llama descansaré cuando muera mientras tenemos que trabajar.**_

Esta vez era por un grupo armado que intentaba tomar el capitolio y un grupo de rehenes,María estaba corta de personal solo Barton,Steve y sam estaba disponibles el resto del equipo se había quedado a resguardar la ONU dio un par de órdenes mientras se colocaba su equipo táctico y su arma de más confianza.

 _ **Reportense cada 5 necesito visualizar todo el terreno manden drones y vigilen a 6 kilómetros a la redonda manejen el tráfico constantemente.**_

Dicho eso se acercó a los hombres Steve se negó en que ella les acompañara no sabían que clase de armas eran y quiénes eran los del grupo armado además de que el estado físico de María le ponía en evidencia,Barton y Sam se quedaron apartados dejando a la pareja discutir.

 _ **Steve no hay tiempo para esto los rehenes son preoridades cuando termine esto te daré la oportunidad de réplica mientras tanto tenemos mucho que hacer.**_

Steve cerró la boca ella tenía razón no había forma de omitir aquello tenían que cumplir con la misión como diera lugar,Barton se fue al techo vigilando y neutralizado objetivos pontenciales,Sam sobrevolando el edificio averiguo el número de agentes enemigos y el tipo de armas,que era armamento normal a si que hydra quedaba descartado por completo.

Steve y María se dividieron al entrar al edificio todo estaba bien con Steve manejando a los enemigos perfectamente dejando todo asegurado mientras se acercaba al lugar de los rehenes, mientras María estaba luchando con su cuerpo y el enemigo,una serie de mareos le invadieron justo en un momento por de más inoportuno

 _ **Carajo**_...

Grito cuando una bala roza su hombro causándole una sensación de ardor y dolor suspiro con pesadez sabía que Steve le reclamaría después pero no debía pensar en eso solo uno metros y estaría con el ayudando a los rehenes,se deshizo del qué pensó era el último al entrar al salón principal encontró a Steve con las manos en alto un par de hombres le apuntaban a los rehenes y uno más le apuntaba el, su alma se saludos e su cuerpo y no pudo más que sentir terror al verlo a si sabía que no haría nada imprudente teniendo a los rehenes frente a él.

Cuando el tipo que le apuntaba a él levantó más su arma en dirección de cabeza María se abalanzó contra el sin pensarlo dos veces peleando para quitarle el arma lograndolo pero al hacer se descuido y un cuchillo le atravesó a la altura del centro del abdomen.

Steve se dió cuenta de lo sucedido y al ver la distracción noqueó a los dos que estaba apuntando a los rehenes y corrió hacia María que apenas lograba dispararle en el pecho y la cabeza al hombre que le había apuñalado,callo de rodillas soltó el arma y llevo su mano al cuchillo sin sacarlo, la sangre comenzo a salir manchando su ropa y chaleco táctico,Steve estaba pálido solo se escuchaba el eco de la voz de María.

 _ **Estoy bien amor...estoy bien...estoy...**_

Dijo María con una sonrisa leve mientras comensaba a quedarse inconsciente, mientras Steve pedía ayuda a Sam que era el más cercano para poder llevarla de urgencia al hospital más cercano mientras Clint se encargaba del grupo ya neutralizado y avisaba al resto de los vengadores lo que había pasado.

En poco tiempo María fue llevada al hospital los médicos apartaron como pudieron a Steve de ella y la metieron al quirófano,al poco tiempo llegaron Sam y Clint aún con sus uniformes puestos todo el hospital estaba en revuelo los vengadores habían llegado al hospital con una mujer que no sabían quien era,solo que al parecer era importante pues el capitán América estaba aferrado a ella.

 _ **Steve no puedes seguir parado ahí siéntate ella estará bien es una mujer dura**_

Decía Clint en un intento de calmar al capitán que se mantuvo parado frente a la puerta del quirófano sin moverse ningún momento,a la media hora llegó el resto de equipo,Natasha exigía saber que pasó ,mientras Tony llamaba con apuro a la doctora Helen Cho,Bruce intentaba calmar a Nat junto con pepper que a su ves hablaba con Peter para que no fuera al hospital.

Era demás decir que los médicos batallaban por salvar la vida de María el arma había tocado un par de órganos importantes aparte de cuestiones que debía resolver.

 _ **Ya han pasado varias horas y nadie sabe decir que es lo que está pasando...carajo**_...

Las quejas de Barton hacían notar la preocupación de todos mientras Steve había cedido al fin sentándose en una silla había contado su versión de lo que había pasado a Fury cuando esté llegó,igual de calmado que siempre.

 _ **Solo se que ella apareció de la nada ví que peleaba y yo aproveché para bloquear a los demás cuando fui con ella ya estaba con el cuchillo en su cuerpo...yo...no sé qué hacer...**_

Bajo la mirada la mano de Fury se posó en su hombro de forma comprensiva tres horas habían pasado y aún no tenían noticias de lo que pasaba con ella,solo veía entrar y salir a las enfermeras y llegar la doctora Cho sin decir nada más solo atraveso la puerta y no volvieron a saber nada hasta poco después

 _ **Ella tiene una hemorragia necesitamos sangre o ella no lo logrará.**_

Las cara de todos era de espanto pero sobretodo la de Steve,al escuchar las noticias, sin pensarlo mucho se paró y mostró su brazo ofreciéndose como voluntario sabía que compartían el mismo grupo sanguíneo a si que no debía ser un problema, steve se fue con la doctora y regreso al poco tiempo pálido por la falta de sangre y con un jugo en su mano que jamás bebió.

Las horas pasaron y la doctora por fin salió junto con el médico del hospital el agotamiento era evidente en ellos el trabajo de salvar a María fue mucho más de lo que habían previsto,todos se pararón frente a ellos manteniendo una distancia prudente,Natasha estaba aún lado de Steve,Tony detrás de él,mientras los demás estaba reapartidos un poco en el pasillo.

 _ **La puñalada tocó vasos sanguíneos importantes la perdida de sangre fue mucha afortunadamente pudimos cerrar y suturar...pero...**_

Todos estaban entre el alivio y el horror al escuchar al médico cuando contaba lo que pasaba y la condición de María y cuando pensaron que podían estar tranquilos el dejó de hablar.

 _ **Pero que?**_

Pregunto Tony en su desesperación pues nadie decía nada Steve estaba en un medio trance en su mente aún repasaba todo lo sucedido y el descuido que había tenido y las consecuencias que habían pasado gracias a eso.

 _ **Fue más que la puñalada gracias a la sangre de Steve pudimos salvar también el bebé...**_

Dijo con una leve sonrisa mientras todos los hombres le miraban confundidos y solo Natasha y pepper entendía a que se refería con la palabra bebé,las palabras llegaron a la mente de Steve las proceso y miro a la doctora,sin lograr entender bien lo último.

 _ **Cuál bebé?**_


	21. bebe

Bebé?

 _ **Bebé?**_

Dijo Steve sin poder creerlo ciertamente la actividad entre ellos era mucha pero siempre procuraba tener cuidado de protegerse sabía que apenas se estaban acoplando a vivir juntos,apenas estaban por cumplir un año juntos y la palabra bebé salía sobre la mesa,suspiro pesadamente no lo podía creer María estaba embarazada de su hijo.

 _ **Doctora de cuánto es el embarazo**_?

Pregunto Nat ya que nadie se atrevía a preguntar pepper aún intentaba sacar de su confusión a Tony y Bruce mientras Clint y Sam sonreían al saber la noticia del bebé y que María estaría bien.

 _ **Calculo que tendrá tres meses más o menos,el embarazo lo complicó todo,la hemorragia fue más que nada por eso y bueno no puedo usar mi máquina para regenerar el tejido celular más rápido pues no sabemos cómo reaccionaria el feto..también tendremos que hacerle estudios más adelante pues la sangre de Steve tiene el suero del super soldado y no sabemos cómo le afectará a María y al bebé**_

Explico la doctora sacando de sus pensamientos a Steve había olvidado eso comenzó a preocuparse de nuevo se podía ver en su cara,la doctora se acercó a él y le dió un par de palmadas en el brazo con suavidad.

 _ **Mientras estábamos operando solo te llamaba a ti en un rato podrás verla**_

Con solo esas palabras logro calmarlo cuando se apartó callo de rodillas como si alguien le hubiera dado el permiso para poder descansar finalmente,Natasha se acercó para ver que estuviera bien mientras Sam y Clint ayudaban a llevarlo a la silla con mucho esfuerzo pues él era muy pesado

Pepper,Tony,Bruce y Clint regresaron a la base Fury se quedó hablando con el médico mientras Nat y Sam esperaban junto con Steve a que el médico dijera en qué habitación tenían a maria

 _ **Steve que se siente saber que serás padre? De soldado a padre**_

Dijo Sam con una sonrisa empujando levemente con su hombro el cuerpo de Steve que aún estaba pensando cuando podría haber sido concebido el bebé.

 _ **No lo sé ...se siente tan irreal, dudo que María supiera que está embarazada,no se hubiera puesto en riesgo de esa manera...por qué se puso en riesgo de esa manera?**_

Conciente más de que María se había puesto entre el tirador y el,jamás había intervenido en otras misiones de esa forma,siempre confiaba en que el sabría resolverlo sin problemas por qué esta vez fue diferente,su mente trabajaba buscando u a respuesta adecuada hasta que el rostro de Natasha estuvo frente a él

 _ **Por qué te ama..por qué tuvo miedo de que salieras herido,María puede ser capas de entregar su vida de esa manera**_

Nat suspiro levemente ella sabía de qué podía ser capas su amiga y compañera,en un par de ocaciones María le había salvado de algún agresor o alguna bala interponiendose en el camino,era por eso que Fury no la dejaba estar en el campo como los demás agentes sabía que podía sacrificarse de ser necesario.

Una enfermera se acercó indicándole el piso y el número de habitación,dándole también con instrucciones de no entrar más que e un par de personas por corto periodo de tiempo y que alguien debía quedarse con ella durante la noche.

Steve ni siquiera escucho lo último prácticamente salió corriendo hacia el elevador entrando con un par de personas que le miraban con curiosidad y reconocimiento,pero el les ignoraba en ese momento lo único que le importaba era María y el bebé

Cuando llegó María estaba en la cama dormía una aguja en su mano le pasaba el suero junto con los medicamentos ,un par de máquinas medían los signos vitales de ellas monitoreando cada cosas en tiempo real,abrió la puerta entrando con cuidado de no despertarla pero fue en vano.

 _ **Steve eres tú?**_

Pregunto preocupada no sabía lo que había pasado o el tiempo que había transcurrido solo sabía que el cuerpo lo sentía pesado y con mucho dolor,la debilidad era mucha no podía levantarse,la enfermera se lo había impedido diciéndole que no debía moverse.

 _ **Si , ría soy yo**_

Respondió con suavidad acercándose ala cama y tomando su mano con dulcura la cual beso con cuidado de no lastimarlo,hablo con ella le contó lo sucedido justo cuando ella llegó al hospital omitiendo la parte del bebé.

 _ **Entonces donaste sangre para ayudarme**_

Dijo María estaba confundida mareada y tenía náuseas el malestar era antes de lo que había pasado pero estaba cada vez más presente suspiro pesadamente intentando calmarse Steve le dió un poco de agua.

 _ **María hay algo más...**_

Aquello captó la atencion de María la forma en como lo decía y le miraba no lograba decifrar que era solo que era algo importante.

 _ **Mientras todo pasaban los médicos descubrieron que estás embarazada...**_

María sentía una mezcla de emisiones en ese momento,tendría un bebé suyo y de Steve,había puesto su vida en peligro y la del bebé también,sentía que podría desmayarse su cara de puso pálida al punto en que Steve tuvo que salir y llamar a la doctora Cho.

Poco tiempo después y con María más tranquila la doctora le explico con suma paciencia que ella y el bebé estarían bien pero que debían tener algunos cuidados extras Mari suspiro pesadamente para luego mirar a Steve en silencio esperando a que la doctora saliera.

 _ **Seremos padres...quieres ser padre?.**_..

Pregunto preocupada las cosas entre ellos iban de una manera acelerada aún no cumplían una año de relación pero ya vivan juntos y ahora sería padres por un descuido o por qué era algo que el destino les deparaba, no sabía que pasaría con. Ellos el futuro era realmente incierto en este momento.

 _ **Claro que quiero ser padre ..María te amo y quiero siempre estar contigo y con nuestro bebé**_

Se acercó a ella para besar su frente y poder demostrar con hechos lo que sentía y pensaba apesar de que estuvo apunto de perderla a ella y al su hijo tenía lo imperiosa necesidad de decirle que la amaba y de desmotrarselo.

 _ **Parece que mis planes se vuelven a perjudicar de nuevo...está pensando pedirte matrimonio cuando cumplieramos un año ahora...bueno**_

Se arrodilló frente a la cama tomo laano de María con una sonrisa leve y miro sus ojos.

 _ **María hill quieres compartir el resto de tu vida conmigo como mi esposa?**_

María derramó un par de lágrimas había soñado tantas veces con eso encerrada en su oficina viéndolo a través de los monitores ,deseado tanto el poder escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca.

 _ **Apesar de que está muñeca aún está rota... Acepto ser tu esposa**_

Steve sonrió y de su bolsillo sacó una cajita forrada de terciopelo rojo,que siempre llevaba con el por miedo de que María pudieron encontrarlo sin quererlo,abrió la caja y mostró el anillo para luego colocarlo en el dedo que correspondía y finalmente besar su mano.


	22. loki y nat

loki-nat

El accidente con María y la noticia del bebé en camino había hecho un cambio radical en todos,de cierta manera veía todo de diferente manera y ángulo.

Tony y pepper se comprometieron después de tanto tiempo y problema lo hicieron,Clint se fue unos días a ver a su familia,Sam solo se quedó haciendo misiones de bajo perfil se mantenía ayudando a los reclutas y entrenando los para evitar accidentes

María y Steve permanecían en el hospital sometiéndose a exámenes constantes para descartar posibles problemas con el bebé por la sangre de Steve donada a María,pues aún no sabían que efecto podría tener en ello o el bebé,entre los estudios descubrieron que María tenía el gen mutante pero que no poseía ningún tipo de poder.

Mientras bruces viajo a wankanda para seguir con su investigación de rayos gamas reportandose cada tanto, solo en la base quedaban Loki y Nat que se evitaban en un inicio pero al sacar ellos las guardias en el hospital para María no podían seguir haciéndolo,en ocaciones Steve les miraba de lejos junto con María riéndose un poco de ellos pues no las miradas cruzaban.

 _ **Vamos crees que en verdad Nat lo mate?... Solo evitará otra ves darle la respuesta de por qué no acepto la salida a tomar algo**_

Dijo María desde la silla de ruedas que era empujada por Steve en el patio del hospital,había recibido la aprobación del médico para tomar sol.

 _ **Loki no se quedará conforme con una respuesta simple,si cuando se enteró lo que pasó estuvo prácticamente acosando al médico pidiendo con exactitud el informe de lo que hicieron contigo en el quirófano**_

Steve se detuvo en una banca y se acomodo en ella dejando a María frente a él,le sonrió de medio lado mientras llevaba la mano a su vientre que aún no crecía lo suficiente para notarse.

 _ **Ya se pero en algún punto Nat se enfadara e intentará deshacerse de él de alguna manera, se que se siente atraída por el pero sus miedos no le ayudan**_

Steve y María suspiraron era una tensión entre ellos muy grande y en ocaciones se podía cortar con un cuchillo de plástico, mientras en la cafetería del hospital Loki vestido de civil en un traje negro observaba a los pacientes y familiares a su al rededor,aún le costaba entender la mecánica social de la tierra,estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos cuando una cabellera roja apareció frente a él y se acomodaba en una silla

 _ **De acuerdo Loki tenemos que hablar ...esto no puede seguir a si**_

Nat había llegado y se dirigió directamente a Loki sin problema se notaba distraído y no habia sentido su presencia como siempre lo hacía,suspiro pesadamente cuando él le miraba sentía que veia atravez de ella y eso no le gustaba nada

 _ **De acuerdo de que quieres hablar..no,ya se por que no empezamos con por qué me evitaste todo este tiempo y no aceptaste mi invitación,pensé que ya éramos amigos o aomenos algo parecido**_

Dijo Loki con una ceja levemente alzada mirando fijamente a Nat,suspiro levemente no sabía cómo abordar de el tema de una manera más suave sobretodo cuando ella fue directa desde el inicio

 _ **Sabes Natasha solo quería una oportunidad para llegar a ser más ...bueno más amigos tal vez pero creo que tú no quieres eso**_

Loki se levantó acomodó el saco de su traje y pago el café que no toco en su distracción,miró a Nat y con una sonrisa algo triste se despidió de ella con un movimiento de cabeza dejando a Nat sola en la mesa.

 _ **Se supone que el debía ser el acribillado yo no...**_

Murmuró aún sentada mirando la espalda de Loki alejarse se levantó como si un resorte en la silla la impulsará y corrió tras de el ,agarrando su brazo a la altura del codo lo detuvo y no giro dejándola frente a frente

 _ **Y ahora qué pasa?**_

Dijo Loki al sentir el agarre de la mujer que lo detenía,giró su cuerpo para poder mirarla fijamente algunos pacientes se quedaron callados esperando ver qué pasaría,otros tanto les reconocieron causando la incomodidad de Natasha y que jalaba el brazo de Loki para salir del foco de atención

\- _**si quiero el café,pero no en un hospital...si quiero más...pero tengo demasiadas cargas y tú no eres precisamente muy confiable que digamos...**_

Natasha seguía hablando mientras arrastraba a Loki a un sitio con menso gente justo a unos metros de donde estaba María y Steve conversando.

 _ **Ok creo que esos dos por fin se dieron un poco**_

Steve se reía mientras giraba la silla de ruedas y María pudiera verlos más cómoda.

 _ **Bueno uno de los dos tenía que seder**_


	23. bucky

bucky

Dos mes habian pasado ya dejando a María con una barriga de casi 5 meses de embarazo,un Steve con mucho sueño en el proceso ya que los malestares y antojos de María eran demasiado,desde aros de cebolla con mermelada de mango,hasta sandía con chavos estará picantes.

\- _**donde cabe tanto enserio Loki no entiendo cómo puede comer tanto**_

Se quejó Steve miéntras que Loki se reía demasiado por la situación del capitán, miéntras Tony estaba asqueado colocándose el traje que llevaría puesto en su boda,Sam y rodhy reían disimuladamente miéntras Fury solo en un rincón mostraba una sonrisa ligera

\- _**nadie dijo que sería fácil tener una mujer embarazada, ella consume muchas calorías al igual que el bebé,lo malo es estar a las 3 am buscando una pizza**_

Steve solo asentía a las palabras de Clint que se acomodaba los puños del saco y saliendo de la habitación por qué tocaban la puerta,todos suspiraron pesadamente sabían que las chicas debian estar apuradas vistiendo a pepper.

 _ **Por favor Tony ya estás listo solo sal ya o María vendrá a matarte por qué seguramente pepper la mando y no quiero ver a mi chica embarazada intentar matar al novio,justo antes de tu boda.**_

Clint entro justo a la habitación con cara de espanto Steve y Fury notaron su palides y como si fueran choques eléctricos se pararon y agarraron a Tony y lo llevaron a la puerta.

 _ **Hey aun no estoy listo... .que les pasa**_

Dicho eso Clint se le acercó y solo hizo una señal con su dedo poniéndolo sobre su boca en señal de silencio,pero la puerta se abrió mostrando primero una barriga luego a María,con el señor fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre su barriga.

 _ **De acuerdo estoy listo donde está pepper**_?

Dijo nervioso sonriendo inocentemente mirando a María y tragando saliva una hora después y un par acero Tony y pepper estaba más que casados,todos disfrutaban de la fiesta cuando un invitado inesperado llegó.

 _ **Hola punk ..me enteré que serás padre...**_

Steve al reconocer la voz paro de bailar con María,se giró para poder verle era su amigo casi hermano frente a él,el pelo más largo y la barba cerrada,no traía su brazo metalico pero vestía con formalidad.

 _ **Feliz cumpleaños adelantado cap.**_

Dijo Tony pasando detrás de él bailando con su esposa,María está sonriendo pero aún se sentía incómoda cerca de aquel hombre,aún recordaba los eventos que llevo a la caída de shield y el arrastrando a Steve fuera del lago

 _ **Juro que vengo con las mejores intenciones estoy bien en wankanda hicieron un buen trabajo.**_

Miró a María podía sentir su mirada desconfiada apesar de su sonrisa,estendio su mano en oferta de paz,Steve se movió para mirar a las dos personas más importante de su vida,María tomo la mano de bucky con firmeza.

 _ **Bueno serás tio y el necesitará ayuda...**_

Dijo María con una sonrisa de medio lado,Steve sonreía con alegría dió un beso en la frente de María y a bucky le dió un abrazo dándole la bienvenida.


	24. fiesta

fiesta!

La fiesta estaba avanzada y algunos ya se habían retirado al punto de solo quedar los vengadores y agentes de campo en las mesas,todos hablaban y bromeaban incluyendo algunos comentarios un tanto picantes departe de Nat y Tony logrando que pepper cambiará de color y que María se sintiera incómoda mirando a Steve de ves en cuando pues las hormonas no solo le hacían cambiar de humor si no que tendia a tener imágenes vividas de ellos en la playa ,su casa u algunos sitios de la base.

 _ **Evidentemente Hill está pensando en al grande solo veanle la cara.**_

Sentenció Barton riendo aún lado de Laura que sostenía su mano y le daba un codazo para que se comportara- miéntras Steve buscaba donde meterse como la avestruz en tierra.

 _ **Debo suponer que de inocente no le queda nada cierto María?**_

Dijo bucky con una sonrisa cínica mirando a su amigo que se ponía tan rojo como el pelo de pepper en ese momento y provocando que María escupiera su jugo casi manchando a Nat.

 _ **Es clasificado**_

Dijeron al mismo tiempo María y Steve intentando mantener el control de la situación y fracazando al instante cuando se escucharon las carcajadas de todos los vengadores

 _ **Venga ya el bebé que tiene María no sé hizo solo es obvio que tuvieron bastante práctica**_

Dijo Tony riendo un poco controlandose al instante que vio la mala cara que le hacía su ahora esposa,para después ver cómo María se levantaba dando un suspiro.

 _ **Hablando del bebé tengo que decirles algo respecto a eso**_

María se acariciaba el vientre ya tenía los meses adecuados para saber el sexo del bebé y lo estaba reservando para el cumpleaños de Steve pero ya no podía esperar,algunos de los presentes se callaron otros se preocuparon y se les podía ver en la cara uno de ellos Steve.

 _ **Fui al médico esta mañana por qué era la consulta de rutina y me dijo que todo está bien y que es fuerte y más grande de lo que esperaba...Será una linda y fuerte niña**_

Dijo finalmente con una sonrisa algunos se levantaron y la abrazaron con cuidado el único que no terminaba de reaccionar era Steve que solo la miraba como si fuera algo distinto como si fuera la primera vez que la mirada.

Levantándose de la silla se acercó a ella dándole un beso en los labios omitiendo algunos comentarios de sus amigos,sonrió y bajo hasta su abultado vientre

 _ **A si querés una princesa..una mini agente...**_

Del no eso recordando comentarios entre el y María diciendo si sería un mini cap o una mini agente,dicho eso dió un par de besos logrando enternecer hasta al más rudo de los vengadores para luego iniciar brindis en honor de la pequeña.

 _ **Momento ...yo solo tengo una pequeña pero importante duda.**_

Dijo Tony mirando a la feliz pareja que se le quedaba viendo a la espera de la dichosa pregunta junto con los demás que habían parado de hablar.

 _ **Cuando se piensan casar? esa niña nacerá fuera del matrimonio...**_

Dijo bucky ganándole la pregunta a Tony, provocando que este le lanzará un pedazo de pan que había quedado de la cena y logrando que todos se rieran por eso

 _ **no lo habíamos pensando entre las misiones, examenes médicos y los preparativos de la boda de tony...no pusimos una fecha**_

Dijo un poco preocupado steve ya que no quería que pensaran mal de María y mucho menos de su hija suspiro pesadamente había visto de primera mano lo que requería una boda y no sabía que era lo que María prefería .

 _ **Steve solo traime un juez y nos casamos en este momento..tu sabes que no soy de bodas grandes y extravagantes como aquí el señor filántropo, ex- Playboy,genio y multimillonario.**_

 _ **Culpable de los cargos**_

Dijo Tony entre risas el cual se levantó y le hizo una señal a Loki muy misteriosos comenzaron hablar entre ellos sacando teléfono en mano y Loki sacando su su traje de Dios del engaño comenzaron a brillar sus manos en un verde esmeralda cambiando la decoración del lugar y a todos,Natasha,pepper separaron a María de ate y los muchachos tomaron a Steve comensando arreglarle el traje

 _ **Que hacen?**_

Pregunto María miéntras ellas se encargaban de reajustar su peinado y maquillaje,cuando Nat le pasó el ramo de flores que hasta hace un momento perteneció a pepper dedujo lo que pasaba,Loki terminó de acomodar todo y Tony regresaba con el juez de paz para hacer los arreglos con rapides.

Steve miraba a María con una sonrisa de medio lado entendiendo lo que pasaba suspiro levemente recordando cada beso y cariacia,cada sonrisa que ella le mostraba y el mejor regalo estaba en su vientre.

 _ **La seremonia será después de que nasca?**_

Pregunto banner que se acercaba a Steve y le acomodaba la corbata por qué ni Sam o bucky lo lograban,Laura ayudaba a Clint buscando un par de sillas y colocando las frente al juez.

Cuando terminaron Loki tomo la mano de María y la ayudo a caminar asta el altar improvisado por su magia y Steve le sonreía esperándola en su lugar .

 _ **Entonces..comenzamos**_?


	25. promesa

promesa

 _ **Yo María te acepto a ti como mi esposo para amarte y respetar todos los las de mi vida, prometo ayudarte en todo cuanto pueda y me dejes,te acompañaré en el viaje a cada paso que des,cubrirse tus penas con mis brazos y me volveré tu escudo ante todo mal**_.

Los votos de maria causaron suspiro generalizados y llanto por parte de las chicas presentes, Steve sonrió al escucharla estaba nervioso pues sería su turno

 _ **Yo steve te acepto a ti como mi esposa para amarte y respetarte, todos los días de mi vida en esta y la que sigue, borraré tus llantos con mis besos, té protegeré de tus mayores miedos, me convertiré en el arma necesaria para protegerte a ti y nuestra familia.**_

Dicho eso el juez de paz pidió los anillos, nadie supo que hacer algunos chicos se revisaban los bolsillos solo Loki se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa satisfecha.

 _ **Los compré antes de venir presentía que serían necesarios, no sabía que sería tan pronto...**_

Dijo para luego abrir la pequeña caja de terciopelo verde y mostrar dos aros de plata en el,Steve tomo el anillo y se lo puso a María que a su vez lo hizo,Loki regreso a su puesto aún lado de Natasha miéntras los demás daban su aprobación con una sonrisa, cuando el juez los declaró marido y mujer Steve no perdió la oportunidad de besarle como si fuera la primera vez.

 _ **Muy bien ahora suéltala para poder abrazarla**_

Decía Clint intentando bromear un poco logrando que funsionaria y a si poder recibir las felicitaciones y abrazos de los demás.

 _ **Lady María espero me considere como hermano de la misma manera que Loki podrá contar conmigo para electrocutar al capitán si fuera necesario.**_

Ofreció el rubio con una sonrisa sincera a María causando que algunos rieran menos Steve que le miraba con espanto en la cara ante tal ofrecimiento a su ahora mujer.

 _ **Yo te aviso Thor nunca se sabe cuando pueda ocupar un rayo**_.

Bucky logro controlar su risa acercándose a Steve le dió un fuerte abrazo y le sonrió con cara de estás muerto amigo que el ente dió a la perfección.

 _ **Auch...eso dolió.**_

Dijo María agarrándose un costado de su barriga sentía una presión y una mueca en su rostro lo demostraba, algunos hombres se asustaron y solo algunas de las chicas sonrieron al saber que pasaba.

 _ **Veo que la pequeña está dando su primera muestra de vida.**_

Dijo Laura acercándose y colocando la mano en la misma zona que María tranquilizándola mientras pepper le decía que solo se trataba de una pata de la bebé, María suspiro aliviada para luego pedirle a Steve que se acercara.

 _ **Creo que ella también quiere festejar**_

Dijo mientras se hincaba cuando Laura le daba espacio y este podía tocar la barriga de maría acariciándole con cuidado.

 _ **Te prometo que serás la niña más bendecida y con una familia grande algo...extraña**_

Dijo riendo un poco sintió como ella se movía y María hacia una mueca incómoda pero feliz mientras los demás se quejaban por el calificativo.

 _ **Pero familia al final**_

Dijo María para luego mirar a Steve con una sonrisa,de medio lado


	26. es hora

es hora!

por como se saludaban y hablaban con total familiaridad, era una historia que después preguntaría a su jefe/mentor todo estaba en relativa paz,pero como bien sabemos esa paz no duraba para siempre.

 _Base de los vengadores_.

María se encargaba de dar las últimas instrucciones al equipo técnico antes de marcharse de su cargo de subdirector para dedicarse a tiempo completo a ser mama cuando una noticia apareció en la tv,una gran lucha estaba pasando de nuevo en la ciudad y todas las alarmas se encendieron,no podían comunicarse con el equipo exterior(guardianes) y la capitana no se acaba por ningún lado.

Firmas de energías similares ala primera batalla de new York apar cian como plaga por todo el mapa y de la nada las noticias de que Tony Stark había subido a una nave desconocida y que nos e sabía nada de él llegó como golpe a la cara,María tomo sus cosas con rapides para ir en busca de pepper ella debía saber que pasaba mientras se comunicaba con Nat y Clint con el manos libres de su auto.

 _ **Porfavor contesten ...no me hagan esto contesten el mandilto teléfono**_

Decía entre dientes lo último que sabía es que el equipo se fue junto con su esposo a Wanda a ayudar al rey T'challa con un problema y ahora no podía comunicarse con ellos,al llegar a la torre Stark vio a pepper gritándole a todo el mundo dando instrucciones intentando mantenerse en una pieza.

 _ **No sé nada de él María no sé qué está pasando solo se que subió a esa nave y que Peter está con el**_

Eso fue más que suficiente para que María quisiera sentarse, su cara se ponía blanca como papel y sentía una humedad entre sus piernas algo extraña,tenía un par de horas con dolores pero nada que no pudiera aguantar hasta que escucho a pepper gritar asustada y pedir un médico miéntras ayudaba a María a sentar era hora del parto en el momento y tiempo incorrecto, miéntras su único pensamiento era su esposo y todos los demás.

Una fuerza poderosa se acercaba y ella estaba dando a luz, sin su familia sin el amor de su vida, el único que estaba cerca era al que consideraba su padre cuando llegaron a un hospital las horas pasaban y seguían sin noticias,María dió a luz a una hermosa pequeña para luego despedirse entre llanto contenido y un par de besos, dejándo a su hija en las manos de pepper debí saber qué pasa y no había tiempo de recuperar las fuerzas,solo dejó una foto de la boda de ellos y una pequeña carta para Steve en caso de que el regresará o sobreviviera,dió una última mirada a su pequeña Sarah intentando grabarse su pequeño rostro,los mismos ojos Perón con pelo rubio y unos cachetes regordetes,pepper le rogó que no se fuera en repetidas ocasiones pero María no se dió le pidió de favor que cuidará de su bebé miéntras no estaba.

Fury y María se encaminaban hacia el aeropuerto estaban intentando localizar a todo el equipo, cuando un auto colisionó contra otro frente a ellos,María bajo primero acercándose al auto para saber si estaba bien el conductor pero no había nadie

Casi inmediatamente un helicóptero se estrelló contra un edificio,causando el caos en general personas corrían y desaparecían en un especie de polvo frente a ellos sin explicación alguna,los peores miedos de María se vieron manifestados en ese momento,rogando mentalmente que sus amigos y familia sobreviviera a lo que sea que estuviera pasando en ese momento .

Sintiendo algo en su interior que no podía describir con palabras suficientes,giro para ver a su jefe.

Nick...Nick?

Y se desvaneció de la fase del planeta si se abre bien que estaba pasando,solo con la sensación de que todo iría a peor apartir de ahí,Fury poco después corrió con la misma suerte dejando un último mensaje de auxilio aquien pudiera encontrarlo.


	27. thanos

Thanos!

 _ **Wankanda doce horas después del chasquido de Thanos**_

Todo el mundo estaba desconectado de la realidad,familia,amigos,aliados había desaparecido frente a los que había sobrevivido,la noticia s propagaba con rapides la mitad de la población mundial había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra sin ninguna explicación o logica,Miles murieron en accidentes aéreos,choques de autos y trenes.

Los poco sobrevivientes intentaban encontrar una explicación pero era casi imposible,solo sabian que Tony había desaparecido y que los demás se enfrentaron en wankanda a lo que sea que habia causado todo el caos reinante en ese momento.

Nat que había mandado de regreso a Clint con su familia antes de partir a wakanda le explicaba por qué su familia ya no estaba, miéntras okoye se encargaba de sus amigos guerreros,Steve se mantuvo en silencio sentado en una silla pepper le había dicho que su hija había nacido y que estaba bien pero no sabía nada de María,ocacionando un espécimen de shock en el,Wanda intentaba que reaccionara sin ningún éxito hasta que Loki apareció frente a él,en u a mano tenía un extraño aparato y emitía un mensaje y en otra la bolsa con las cosas de María, en la cara de Loki se podía ver qué las noticias no era buena y Steve solo tuvo que mirarlo ara saber que su esposa ya no estaba más entre ellos,causando que saliera corriendo para poder gritar con desesperación.

Nat se acercó a Loki sin saber que decir o hacer la única persona que le había entendido y congeniado al punto de volverse hermanos era María ,su cara lo decía todo quería venganza,quería gritar pero no pida debía contenerse,Nat le abrazo dándole un poco de alivio y liberación.

 _ **Debemos buscar a los demás tenemos que hacer el recuento de daños**_

Decía Steve cuando regreso más calmado,todos estaban en silencio,había perdido a Sam y bucky debían saber cuántos ya no estaba

 _ **No es cierto tú tienes una hija que te espera debes ir conocerla y hacerte cargo de ella,Bruce,Loki y yo nos encargaremos de todo lo demás**_

Decía Nat conteniendo el llanto y la tristeza que le causaban dolor a todos en ese momento de desesperación,de alguna manera todos debian continuar.

 _ **Donde esta Fury?**_

Se escuchó la voz de Carol que llegaba tarde a la batalla había estado peleando con los kree y no había dado cuenta de lo que pasa ya muy tarde cuando todo se comenso a desaparecer frente a ella,fue la explicación que dió al grupo dándose cuenta que no fueron los únicos afectados si no todo el universo.

 _ **Antes que nada debemos averiguar dónde está Tony y con quién está.**_

Rocket que estaba en un rincón comenso a buscar la nave Thor se movió de sitio a seguir lamentándose por las cosas que no hizo,después de unas horas de llamadas y planes Carol y rocket localizaron la nave dándose cuenta de que nebula era la acompañante de Tony,ayudándoles a regresar a la tierra ,los reclamos no se hicieron esperar.

Pasaron algunos dias Tony se recuperaba lentamente de la secuelas de la batalla,la falta de alimento y agua,pepper se hacía cargo de la pequeña Sarah pues Steve no había querido verla causando el enojo de Loki que ayudaba en los cuidados de la pequeña recién nacida.

La idea de buscar a Thanos y arrebatarle las gemas del infinito se volvió realidad cuando nebula les dijo donde encontrarlo pero al llegar las gemas ya no existían dejándoles en total desolacion.

Cuando regresaron con las malas noticias todos decidieron seguir adelante,Steve regreso para conocer a su hija mirarla dolía por qué apesar de tener los mimos ojos la mirada era la misma de María.

Nat se encargaba del resto del equipo se dió a la tarea de mantenerse ocupada,Loki se había marchado junto con Thor para darle refugio a quien había sobrevivido en otros mundos,Bruce se quedó en wakanda investigando los rayos gamas para poder controlar a Hulk de mejor manera,los días transcurrían convirtiéndose en meses y años,la esperanza era prácticamente nula de poder regresar aquellos que ya no estaban.

La pequeña Sarah ahora tenía 5 años,Tony y pepper tenían a la pequeña Morgan de 4 años,de Thor y loki no se sabía nada salvó que había discutido como siempre y que había tomado rumbos diferentes.

 _ **Papá..alguna vez mamá fue mala contigo?**_

Pregunto la pequeña de ojos azul claro con su ceño ligeramente fruncido mirando unas fotos de su madre que Steve aún conservaba en Marcos que siempre llevaba con el en la mochila.

 _ **Mala nunca fue desconfiada si,tu mamá era una mujer especial**_

Respondió con amor y paciencia sonriendo levemente a la niña que cada día tenía más su aspecto físico pero con el carácter de maria,estaban disfrutando de un día en la playa,era la única forma de entretenimiento que ellos tenian

 _ **Podemos ver a tío Tony el prometió que podía jugar con Morgan si lograba resolver el crucigrama del periodico**_

Steve solo asintió y comenso a juntar las cosas para poder marcharse cuando una figura conocida a la distancia le saludaba,no podía creerlo Scott era quien con una sonrisa emosionado corría hacia el.

 _ **Por fin pude encontrar a uno ..fue difícil no sabía que pasaba..nadie asabía decirme que ...y luego me dicen que todos se fueron y ahora mi hija está más grande ya no es una pulga ...y estuve recorriendo medio país buscando algún indicio...de que algunos de ustedes sobrevivieron..estaba por darme por vendido cuando los vio..al inicio pense que estaba alucinando pero aquí está el capitán america**_

La niña miraba aquel hombre sin saber bien que pasaba y de que hablaba pues lo hacía demasiado rapido miéntras Steve soltaba las cosas y le pedía que se calmara pues hablaba con mucha rapides y poca coherencia,le pidió que fueran a la nueva base de los vengadores donde Nat estaba y a si poder explicarle todo.


	28. solo fueron horas

solo fueron horas

 _ **Lo juro para mí solo fueron algunas hora...alguien se comerá el hotcakes**_

La pequeña Sarah y Morgan negaban levemente le dieron el plato con la comida y se fueron a jugar al patio dejando a los adultos hablando.

 _ **Se que es dificil de creer pero podemos lograr regresar conseguir las gemas antes que él y arreglar todo esto.**_

 _ **Estás diciendo que podemos hacer una máquina de tiempo**_

Respondió Steve sintiendo por fin un poco de esperanza de esa pequeña posibilidad para luego escuchar como Tony se negaba a dar ayuda pues no quería seguir perdiendo.

 _ **Lo siento perono, tengo una esposa y un hija que cuidar y tú también Steve debes pensar más en ella.**_

Pepper se colocó en medio de ellos no quería verlos discutir ,Nat miró a Tony a modo de súplica recordándole de esa manera que Clint había perdido a toda su familia en el conflicto contra Thanos.

 _ **Por favor al menos debemos intentarlo Tony...no será fácil y correremos muchos riesgos pero debemos intentarlo**_

Dijo bruce/Hulk en ese momento todos habían perdido y si había una posibilidad de recuperarlos debían intentarlo todos estaban tensos y debían avisar a todos después de algunas horas de discusión comenzaron con el plan.

 _ **Entonces...mi mamá puede regresar**_?

Pregunto la pequeña interrumpiendo los pensamientos de todos los presentes,el primero en acercarse a ella fue Loki le sonrió de medio lado acaricio su pequeña cabeza revolviendo le los cabello y luego apareciendo le un oso de felpa.

 _ **Lo vamos a intentar pequeña aprendiz**_

Dijo en respuesta miéntras los demás asentian cuando la niña les miró apesar de su edad la pequeña estaba enterada de lo que había pasado con su mamá y el resto de sus tíos en aquella batalla.

 _ **Si pensamos bien podríamos tener tres temas en new york al mismo tiempo**_

Dijo Nat mirando la información por encima vez Bruce y Tony ideaban la manera de que todos estuvieran deacuerdo cine l plan y lo que debía hacer cada equipo,pasó un mes entr la construcción de la máquina lo ensayos y de más cosas .

Steve estaba con su hija que le ayudaba con su traje de héroe y su escudo,le dió un beso en la mejilla y le abrazo por el cuello,Steve le correspondió suavemente prometiendo en silencio que lo lograría.

Todos estaba listos la misión dió inicio y con el conteo regresivo se pusieron en marcha,pepper y las niñas se fueron a sentar esperando a que ellos regresarán pero en menos de un minutos ya estaba de regreso solo con la falta de un miembro.

 _ **Donde esta Nat**_ **?**

Pregunto Bruce mirando a Clint arrodillado y llorando en silencio mientras Loki mantenía la mirada en ellos pues también se había quedado,Clint explico lo que había sucedido y como Nat se había sacrificado para poder obtener la gema del alma.

 _ **No hay tiempo para llorar debemos apresurarnos**_

Dijo Loki manteniendo la compostura apesar de que Sarah abrazaba una de sus piernas por la tristeza de saber que su tía Nat ya no estaría más con ellos,todos acordaron que los llantos y lamentos sería después debían seguir con el plan, llevaron las gemas al laboratorio donde Bruce,Tony y rocket se en cargaban de colocarlo en un guante especial

Después de una broma muy pesada y de decidir quién lo haría,Bruce colocó el guante dando el chasquido, miéntras afuera una nave salía de la máquina de tiempo y se posiciona para lanzar un ataque.

Chicos creo que funsiona

Dijo Scott mientras Clint contestaba la llamada de su mujer y recibían una explosión que los dejaría momentáneamente fuera de combate,Thanos había de alguna manera logrado atravesó el túnel cuántico y llegado a la época lanzando ataques a la base

El grupo fue dividido atrapados entre los escombros,todo era una nube de polvo,intentando encontrarse entre ellos Thor estaba solo mirando a Thanos al poco tiempo Tony y Steve se les unieron.

 _ **Que a hecho?**_

 _ **Nada solo estar sentado**_

 _ **Y las gemas**_

 _ **Aún no las tiene**_

 _ **En ese caso que siga a si**_

Finalmente la batalla final había llegado debían enfrentar de nuevo al Titan tomando su equipo y comensando a caminar podía oír todavía el estruendo de los escombros y pequeñas explociones en la cercanía

 _ **No pudieron lidiar con su fracaso...y que les trajo eso..de regreso a mi..pero está vez ..está vez será la ultima**_

Decía Thanos miéntras veia como cada uno tomaba una pocision de ataque miéntras hablaba de cómo erradicarla todo a su paso y crearia nueva vida sin el conocimiento de su existencia

La lucha fue intentada caer y levantarse para volver atacar,cada golpe se escuchaba con fuerza,los rayos que thor lanzaba resonaban en los oídos de cada uno de ellos,pero Thanos no desistía ni en sus fuerzas ,ni mucho menos en su deseo de acabar con los héroes que le hacían frente

Llegados aún punto en la batalla en que las fuerzas se agotaban Thanos hizo bajar a su séquito de guerreros ,mientras Steve portando ya pesados de su escudo y el martillo de Thor caminaba lentamente para hacerle frente de nueva cuenta hasta UE una voz se hizo escuchar

 _ **Cap..soy Sam me escuchas**_

Un círculo brillante Asus espaldas se hizo nogal dejando ver a un trío de figuras saliendo de este y una más planeando sobre ellos.

 _ **A tu izquierda cap...**_

Dijo la voz de Sam miéntras T'challa saludaba con un asentimiento de cabeza varios círculos más dejaba paso a una serie de guerreros y amigos que había regresado y reunido las fuerzas necesarias para el combate más grande que alguna vez tendría que enfrentar.

 _ **Vengadores...unidos**_

Solo se alcanzó a escuchar aquella frase lo suficiente para que todos se lanzarán al ataque Thor, Loki y valkiria comandaban las fuerzas asgardianas, los guardianes, devastadores otras criaturas se lanzaban al ataque junto con ellos, los magos y pepper en armadura y spiderman regresaban ayudar.

El choque de poder era inminente,peleando hombro a hombro puño contra puño avanzando tanto como podían, las fuerzas de Thanos no daba tragua ni marcha atrás se enfrentaban a los héroes de manera feroz y arrongate.

 _ **Disparen**_

 _ **Pero señor nuestras tropas**_

 _ **Disparen he dicho**_

La nave principal comenzó un nuevo bombardeo miéntras lo héroes intentaba alejar las gemas de Thanos lo más posible,ayudándose entre ellos para poder lograrlo

 _ **Debemos regresarlas.**_

 _ **Alguien vio una camioneta horrible**_

Gritaron poco tiempo tomo encontrarla lo complicado era encenderla atiempo,el bombardeo paro de la nada las armas apuntaban al cielo

 _ **Una firma de energía enorme está entrando a nuestra atmósfera señor**_

Dijo viernes a Tony dándole el aviso de que la caballería había llegado miéntras los demás seguían intentando contener al enemigo Carol derribaba la nave atravesando la con su poder.

 _ **Esta vez no llegue tarde**_

Carol seguía disparando y luchando ayudando a spiderman y tomando el guantelete con las gemas las chicas se le unieron pero Thanos logro intervenir derribando a Caron de un golpe

El enfrentamiento entre ellos inicio miéntras los demás intentaba resistir tanto como podían alejándose del combate de aquellos dos poderes inmensos que intentaban destruirse.

De alguna manera se quitó a Carol de encima Tony le hizo frente engañando le y quitándole las gemas sin que se diera cuenta,el titán reía triunfal chasqueo los dedos pero nada pasó,miró a Tony arrodillado por el inmenso poder que recorría su cuerpo.

 _ **Soy...ironman**_

Fue la única frase que aque Titan escucharía después del chasquido todo se desvaneció a su al rededor cada uno de sus guerreros y generales caían dándose cuenta que su fin había llegado en manos de seres que se suponían era inferiores a el,poco a poco el también se fue desvaneciendo,poco a poco todos se daban el lujo de tomar un respiro de dejarse caer al piso por el alivio de haber ganado aquella batalla que parecía interminable.

Tony se recostaba sobre una roca cansado y dañado por el poder de las gemas,Hulk le arrebató el guantelete para evitar un daño mayor,pepper y Peter se acercaron para poder verlo y hablarle miéntras Loki y Thor corrían par auxiliarlo

 _ **Aún lado rápido quiten la armadura debemos ponerlo en sueño**_

Decía Thor mientras Loki usando su magia de algún lado sacó un enorme ataúd con ornamentado de oro y cristal,símbolos asgardianas,con rapides pepper y hulk le quitaron la armadura y lo colocaron dentro durmiendo lo de inmediato encuanto cerraron aque artefacto usado en varias ocaciones por Odin curandole y ayudándole a reponer fuerzas.

 _ **Todo mundo debemos movernos rápido**_

Ordeno Thor miéntras doctor strengen ayudaba con un círculo magia a mover el tiempo para que el lugar fuera restaurado por completo,muchos aprovecharon la oportunidad de hablar,saludarse de reencontrarse y poder tener un poco de tiempo para ellos mismos algo muy merecido.

Steve se quedó sentado había quitado su escudo y dejado el martillo aún lado hablaba con Sam y bucky explicándoles lo que había pasado durante todo ese tiempo en el que ellos no estuvieron.

 _ **Entonces la bebé tiene 5 años**_

 _ **Y es muy inteligente**_

Dijeron los dos miéntras Steve sacaba una foto de la pequeña para poder mostrarles a su pequeña agente que sonreía en ella abrazada a un peluche en forma de loki,subida en una bicicleta.

 _ **Tiene tus ojos**_

Dijo un voz detrás de Steve sentía una corriente fría recorriendo su cuerpo,se levantó girando su cuerpo encontrándose con la mujer que había ocupado su sueños y corazón durante tanto tiempo.

 _ **Pero tiene tu boca..tu carácter...tu enserio...5 años**_

Una sonrisa en compañía de lágrimas surcando su rostro se acercaba a María abrazándola con fuerza ella también estaba llena de polvo y sangre tenía sus armas en cada mano las cuales soltó para poder corresponder el abrazo que él le daba.

 _ **5 años?...tenemos mucho de qué habla...**_

Steve no la dejo terminar había atrapado sus labios en un beso queriendo fusionarse con ella en ese momento algunos gritos emosionado y otros simplemente reían pues ellos ni va mostraban ese tipo de acercamiento públicamente.


	29. mama

mamá?!

La gran batalla había acabado poco a poco la gente se retiraba a sus lugares de origen seguir por fin con sus vidas solo los héroes principales se quedaron la base ya restaurada,pepper y tony corrieron prácticamente a buscar a su hija y se llevaron con ellos a Peter después de haber saludado a María que aún estaba atrapada por los brazos de Steve que no la quería soltar.

 _ **Steve por favor se qué pasó mucho tiempo pero para mí aún no a pasado tiempo para mí acabo de dar a luz a nuestra hija.**_

Dijo María se sentía un tanto débil no solo por la batalla resien librada si no por qué como bien había dicho dió a luz a una pequeña bebé que ahora tenía 5 años y podía hablar,después de varias súplicas Steve sedió dejándola por fin y María pudo saludar a Loki y llorar por la perdida de Nat.

 _ **No me voy a rendir... de alguna manera encontraré la manera de traerla de nuevo...tu hija es una belleza...una digna aprendis**_

Decía Loki en aquel abrazo con su hermana,María limpio sus lágrimas dando un suspiro pesado debía enfrentar las consecuencias de aquel sacrificio que su amiga y ella misma hizo al dejar a su hija soltó a Loki y giro para ver a Steve que abrazaba de nuevo a su amigo bucky y Sam que les acompañarían pues eran padrinos de la bebé a si lo habían decidido antes de que todo esto pasará .

El caos era diferente ahora muchas personas apareciendo de la nada en lugares y momentos nada adecuados,la mayoría dándose cuenta que sus familias ya no estaban como les habían dejado,que sus hogares habían prácticamente desaparecidos o habían Sido ocupados por otros,ella misma estaba intentando hacerse a al sidra de que su hija no era la bebé recién nacida que había dejado antes de desaparecer,que era una pequeña de 5 años conciente de todo a su al rededor y que había crecido sin ella,perdiendo años de verla caminar,hablar y aprender todo lo que la vida podía ofrecerle,sin sus cuidados igual que ella la diferencia es que María seguía con vida y de alguna manera que no logra comprender regreso,no sabía si había muerto en verdad,si estuvo inconsciente en algún lugar ,pero sabía que lidiar con todo eso era algo que debía hacer por el bien de su familia...

La última imagen de su hija que tenía Steve no era fácil de llevar,lloraba inconsolable suplicándole que no la dejara en aquel lugar,que la llevara con el a buscar a mamá

Ese recuerdo le pesaba pero ahora debía enfrentar a la pequeña con sus reclamos y consolarle dándole a entender que no era su intensión,antes de partir de habían aseado lo mejor que pudieron y al llegar vio a la pequeña sentada en un columpio mirando la nada,hasta que escucho los pasos de todos miró primero a su padre

 _ **Por qué me dejaste en este lugar? Papá**_

Reclamo la pequeña con lágrimas en sus ojos Sam y bucky cubrían a María no querían que la viera todavía ayudando de esa manera a tapar las lágrimas de dolor y felicidad que surcaban su rostro o al ver a su hija por segunda vez

 _ **Lo siento hija..lo lamento no volverá a pasar pero ...ganamos ...ganamos...le ganamos al malo**_

Dijo entre llantos también el mirando a su hija arrodillándose frente a ella sintiendo sus pequeños puños contra su pecho reclamando el que la dejara aún sin perdonarlo

 _ **Tienes que conocer a unas personas hija son tus tíos y padrinos los dos**_

Dijo aún en aquel abrazo que intentaba confortar las lágrimas de la pequeña que seguía sin mirar a los demás hasta que un aroma ,un perfume que ella conocía hizo que se apartará de su padre,miró primero a los dos hombres con la mirada de desconfianza que le lanzaba a cualquiera que se presentará frente a ella provocando las risas de los dos hombre reconociendo que era la viva imagen de sus dos padres.

 _ **Hola señorita soy bucky, el tío Vichy como tú prefieras conosco al anciano de tu padre desde hace mucho**_.

Dijo con una sonrisa pero la niña miraba hacia el lugar que mostraba un par de zapatos diferentes a los de ese hombre prácticamente escondidos detrás de ellos.

Separándose de su padre camino al rededor de ello tioandose con la figura de María que le miraba como si fuera lo más hermoso que jamás había visto en su vida,con lágrimas en sus ojos se arrodilló frente a la niña si acercarse a ella por miedo a ser rechazada.

 _ **Ma...mamá?...**_

Dijo la pequeña reconociendo su rostro por la fotos que tenían en casa y que su papá tanto atesoraba,la marca en su frente por tanto fruncir el ceño,el mismo color de ojos,el pelo negro como la noche.

 _ **Mamá!**_

Fue todo lo que escucho María antes de que la niña le abrazara entre llantos y gritos de felicidad,le abrazo como si fuera una muñeca frágil y apunto de romperse aquel sueño era real su hija estaba en sus brazos podía sentir su pequeño corazón latir, su voz que le llamaba repetidamente,el calor que emanaba su cuerpo en aquel abrazo fue suficiente para que María rompiera en llanto y abrazara con más fuerza a su hija cargándola sobre sus piernas tomando su rostro como cuando nació reconociendo le las facciones ,el color de sus ojos, su pelo rubio

 _ **Mi pequeña granada,mi pequeña...Steve es mi pequeña**_

Dijo mirando a Steve que le asentía con una sonrisa mirando a las dos en el piso de aquella casa en la que por 5 años vivieron su hija y el,por fin estaban juntos como familia.


	30. hospital

hospital

Mucho había pasado después de la batalla contra Thanos,las personas había aparecido de la nada y nadie podría explicar cómo había sucedido aquello, la vida cotidiana debía tomar el curso normal de nuevo pero era lento pues el gobierno se dedicaba a analizar a aquellos que había desaparecido y aparecido en un chasquido y los héroes no eran la excepción a la regla,stev en compañía de su hija Sarah esperaban a María en la sala del hospital donde se atendían los casos de los desvanecidos

Ya tenían algunas horas Steve leyes cada revista sobre la mesitas en la sala de espera y su hija estaba en el período de aburrimiento en su corta existencia al extremo de colgar de las piernas de su padre

Causando la sonrisa de algunos que les observaban hasta que una pareja captó la atención de la niña levantándose de apoco observo que llevaban un pequeño bulto en mantas entre sus brazos sonreían felices el hombre besaba l mejilla de la que al parecer en el cabeza de la niña era su esposa,de un momento a otro vio el pequeño bulto moverse y emitir un sonido de llanto.

La mujer arrullaba al bebé intentando calmarlo,Steve miró a su hija con una sonrisa pocas veces había visto un bebé tan de cerca la niña se giró para mirar a su papá

 _ **mi mamá hizo lo mismo?**_

Pregunto la niña pues no sabía gran cosa sobre su madre más que lo que su padre y sus tíos sabían,pero solo su tía pepper le había platicado sobre el día de su nacimiento algunas cosas.

 _ **tu mamá te ama con todo su corazón ,puede ser al sería y casi no habla pero te ama como no tienes idea te puedo asegurar que te acunó y arrullo justo como esa señora a su bebé,beso tus mejillas con total devoción mi pequeña agente**_

Dicho eso la niña abrazo a su padre para luego soltarlo al escuchar la voz de su madre al llegar con una enfermera a su lado,se acomodó en una silla a la espera de ella y en silencio se quedo,no sabía cómo debía actuar frente a ella no le conocía más que en fotos pero debia admitir que su mamá era bonita con su pelo negro y con el mismo color de ojos que ella pero un tono más claro casi tan claros como los de su papá,la niña suspiro al ver como su papá se levantaba para abrazarla con suavidad y darle un beso causándole una mueca de asco a la niña que por más que veía a sus tíos besar a sus parejas no dejaba de darle asco,a diferencia de su prima morgan que se reía cada que veía al tío Tony y a tía pepper hacerlo.

 _ **Todo bien**_?

Pregunto Steve a María ella asintió se sentía mareada por toda la sangre que le había extraído para analizarla,el estómago le dolía por el medicamento que le dieron pues no había tenido cuidados después del parto,Yaque para ella apenas había pasado apesar del chasquido del loco Titan,Steve la llevo a un asiento justo al lado de su hija incandose frenere a su mujer con una sonrisa,acomodó con cuidado un mechón suelto de su cabello y María en respuesta le sonrió dejando que la palma de su mano se recargara contra la mejilla,poco habían hablado cuando todo pasó,solo le importaban dos cosas ver a Steve abrazarlo y decirle que lo amaba y su hija después de todo creció los primero años sin ella y era algo que jamás se perdonaría y le pediría el resto de su vida.

A simple vista la niña era físicamente sana e inteligente se relacionaba con los demás con soltura y normalidad,el cabello rubio y los ojos azules casi celestes daban a reconocer que es completamente hija de Steve Rogers,pero su ceño fruncido y la pequeña marca en su frente a causa de eso ,junto con su carácter decía que también era hija de María pues habla de manera única y era alguien que le gusta observación todo con detenimiento,había reparado en su postura y el como jugaba con la orilla de su ropa en ese momento sin saber que decirle a su mama.

Alzó la mirada y miró una pareja con una bebé que arrullaba con alegría y amor, sin pensarlo demasiado se levantó haciendo que Steve se moviera de su lugar dejando que observará como María tomaba con delicadeza a su hija entre sus brazos y la sentaba sobre sus piernas como si intentar arrullar la ,acomodó su cabello con su mano mientras la otra la sostenía,la niña estaba sorprendida con la calidez con la que su mamá la trataba hasta que escucho como comensaba cantarle

 _Eres el regalo que nunca pedí_  
 _La porcion de cielo que no merecía_  
 _Todos mis anhelos se han cumplido en ti_  
 _Y no quiero perderte,no lo quiero a si_

María se movia con suavidad sobre la silla mientras cantaba bajito besaba la frente de su hija continuando con la canción

 _Te dejé y tan sola ,me sentí sin ti_  
 _Y no quiero de nuevo estar a_ si,asi  
Tómame en tus brazos,soy parte de ti  
Soy parte de ti

Cantaba mientras acariciaba su mejilla con el dorso de su mano,un par de lágrimas afloraron en sus ojos al recordar el día que nació aquel puro y sincero sentimiento que sintió al tenerla entre sus brazos tan pequeña e indefensa ,sin saber que le separaba el futuro 

_Eres mi sol,luz calor y vida para mí_  
 _Eres mi sol,estrella que Ami vida sustento_  
 _Eres mi sol_

 _Lo que quiero ahora es perderme en tu_  
 _Y ser envuelta en todo lo que eres tú_

La pequeña había cerrado los ojos como reconociendo la canción,no sabía por qué pero de alguna manera o forma la reconocía,abrazo a su madre rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y escondiendo su cara entre ese pequeño espacio que quedaba.

 _ **Esa canción sonaba cuando tú naciste mi niña,me dolió dejarte pero debía ir a buscar a papá,te amo y te amará el resto que me quedé de vida,todo lo que tengo,todo lo que soy y seré es para ti mi pequeña granada.**_

María sonrió junto con Steve al recordar el apodo que tenía la niña cuando aún estaba en el vientre de su madre Steve las miraba enternecido incluso limpiando la esquina de su ojo antes de que las lágrimas intentarán escapar suspiro levemente acercándose a ellas para que en esa posición abrazarlas también pues había deseado durante esos largos años el poder estar a si como familia,toda la gente que estaba ahí sonreía al verlos pues muchos habían perdido familia y estaban solos en el mundo


	31. loki y sarah

Loki y Sarah

Los meses pasaron y la vida estaba siendo más normal a cada paso,María y Steve eran una pareja normal aún se estaban adaptando a ciertas cosas pero fuera de eso la paz reinaba en ellos solo había una cuestión que no había podido resolver y era cierto asgardiano que pasaba tiempo con su hija desde que nacio y lo sucedido con thanos jamás la dejo sola y se había convertido no solo en su tío,también como el decía en su maestro.

 _ **Tío Loki que bueno que llegas**_

Dijo la niña al verlo con una sonrisa enorme mientras el se acercaba primero a saludar a María y Steve que estaban sentados en la mesa hablando en que debía cambiar de casa pues necesitaban más espacio y un mejor jardín.

Loki después tomo en brazos a la chiquilla y la llevo con el a la sala donde se acomodaron en un sillón para ver la tv.

 _ **Hoy veremos una buena película?**_

Pregunto al ver como la niña le mostraba una caja con letras en negro y oro que decía " Star wars", María suspiro con resignación y Steve se veía interesado por su lista de cosas por hacer, mientras la niña brincaba en el sofá para que Loki colocará la película y poder disfrutar de ella.

 _ **Hey pueden bajarle un poco al ruido.**_

Dijo María entrando a la sala viendo cómo Loki hacía un pantomima al transformarse de los personajes de la película y contarle su " versión mejorada" manteniendo a la niña atrapada con el truco,María solo negó con la cabeza y salió al jardín donde estaba Steve armando una cada de muñecas.

 _ **Adivino nisiquiera te miraron**_

Dijo un poco en burla mientras María se cruzaba de brazos sobre su pecho y negaba levemente ,haciendo que su esposo dejara todo para acercarse a ella y darle un tierno y dulce beso en sus labios.

 _ **Te acostumbras después de un tiempo a ser ignorado en la seción de cine de ellos...al menos ve la ventaja tenemos tiempo para nosotros**_

María estaba por reclamar pero Steve la volvió a besar evitando que lo hiciera,abrazándola con suavidad por la cintura y alegrandose al sentir que María le correspondía la acción tomada,asta que un ruido fuerte los espanto y entraron a ver qué pasaba,de alguna manera Sarah había atado a Loki

Y la niña tenía una especie de sable Lazer improvisado con las dagas de Loki cosa que hizo que María se pusiera pálida cuál papel y Steve atrapará a su mujer para que no se desmayara

\- _**muy bien padawan ahora de ver tu entrenamiento.**_

Dijo Loki con una sonrisa pues se había encargado de enseñarle algunos trucos con las dagas que serían que María se pusiera a gritarle como loca,la niña soltó las dagas y salió corriendo junto con Loki cuando esté se soltó de las cadenas.

 _ **Retirada estratégica tío**_

Grito la niña muy pordelante de el dejando a Steve lidiar con el enojo de María en ese momento por su hermano asgardiano.

 _ **Has aprendido muy bien pequeña aprendiz**_


	32. sarah

sarah

Sarah estaba sentada en el barco que su tío Tony había regalado por su cumpleaños a su papá,miraba el cielo y las formas de las nubes, mientras sus padres terminaban de subir las cosas que necesitan para poder salir de paseo,Sara solo tenía 5 casi 6 como siempre decía ella cuando quería parecer mayor ante sus amigos y su prima morgan que solo tenía casi 5.

La niña suspiro levemente el día era precioso y veía como sus padres sonreían y hablaban entre ellos,ell no lograba comprender casi nada de lo que hablaban solo prestaban atención cuando su padre le contaba si Sarah,subió un árbol,si se cayó de la bicicleta cuando aprendió andar.

Automática y por inercia su mano tocaba su rodilla dónde aún tenía la marca de ese día,miró de nuevo el cielo muchas cosas habían pasado de la nada su padre tenía que ir y ella debía quedarse con su tía pepper y Morgan en un lugar que no conocían, para estar seguras,meneo la cabeza intentando sacudir el recuerdo.

Pues ese día su madre regreso la abrazo con fuerza y lloro por largo rato,su mamá le decía cuánto la ama y pedía perdón por haberla dejado,Sarah solo asentia y con sus manos limpiaba la cara de su madre que estaba llorando.

\- _**papá ya podemos irnos**_?

Pregunto saliendo de sus pensamientos al ver como Steve abrazaba a María causando que Sarah negara levemente entendiendo que no se irían pronto,suspiro levemente recordaba algunos hecho como el día que se fueron en la enorme máquina y su tía Nat no regreso

Ese día su tío Loki comenso a pasar menos tiempo con ella,se había ido de viaje por otros mundos y cada que regresaba le daba algún recuerdo, normalmente su madre se los quitaba por qué eran peligrosos según ella

 _ **Flash back**_

\- _Loki por tu padre que este no es un juguete en manos de una niña son dagas y puede pasar una acciden_

 _Loki se reía mientras Sara solo los miraba como si fuera un partido de tenis dónde su padre era el árbitro entre ellos_

 _ **Fin de flash back**_

Sabían donde estaba cada cosa por qué su madre no los tiraba solo decía que cuando fuera mayor podría tenerlos cuando ella le preguntaba si podía usarlo

El barco comenso a moverse algún podrían navegar dándole nuevos ánimos a Sarah,por momentos recordaba como su padre le contaba las cosas que su mamá había logrado antes de que ella naciera,pero nunca mensionaba a sus abuelos,sabía de su abuela Sarah que por ella se llamaba a si sabía que tuvo un abuelo por parte de su mamá pero no sabía dónde estaba ni que había pasado con el.

Alguna vez su tío Bruce estando en el laboratorio le contó que su mamá sufría de maltrato en su casa y el tío clint le dijo que su abuelo fue malo con su mamá cosa que le ponía triste pues no entendía como alguien podía pegarle a su hijo y gritarle

\- _**papá y mamá no me gritan y tampoco me pegan**_

Decía su prima morgan acompañándola en ese momento,causando las sonrisas de Bruce y clint.

\- _**lo que pasa es que ellos las quieren mucho,mis hijo los quiero y por eso no lo hago además son muy obedientes y no hacen enojar a su madre**_

Decía clint intentando explicarse con las niña que pocas veces había visto a sus primos,Bruce tomo en brazos a Sarah que en su cabeza se imaginaba que su abuelo nunca quiso a su mamá basándose en los argumentos de su tío

 _ **\- los padres quieren a sus hijos a su manera y algunos no saben cómo darles cariño hay otros que sufrieron mucho y están enojados y piensan que lo mejor es desquitar ese coraje con alguien más**_

Bruce tuvo que parar pues la niña se veía más confundida termino con " cuando seas mayor a lo entenderás"

Esa palabras de nuevo que no es lo suficientemente mayor para entender todos en la escuela Disen que era inteligente y que por eso ya no estaría con los demás niño que debía ir a una clase más avanzada era por eso que pasaba tiempo con su tío Bruce en el laboratorio o con su tío Tony en el taller de armaduras

El tío Tony siempre le ponía fórmulas matemáticas para entretener la y que no agarrara la herramienta del taller,por un tiempo funsiona pero Tony se dió cuenta que lo mejor era llevarla con bruce pues el taller para ella era peligroso y más si Morgan estaba con ella,siempre terminaba acusándolo con pepper por los proyectos que el hacía

Salió de sus recuerdos cuando la brisa del mar golpea su cara y el barco toma más velocidad obligándola a moverse de lugar con cuidado paso de proa a popa sentandose aún lado de su madre que le miraba con una sonrisa,acomo el cabello alborotado de Sarah y dió un beso en su frente.

\- _**mamá cuando podré tener un hermanito**_?

Pregunto pues veía algunos amigos suyos con hermanos pequeños o grandes u ella al igual que su prima morgan eran hijas únicas,María se puso roja y Steve se comenso a reír pues esa pregunta estuvo constante por mucho tiempo,pepper había ayudado a aplacar la curiosidad de la niña cuando María no estaba pero está vez no hay forma de salvarla,María comenso con mucha a dificultad a explicar que los bebé venían de otro lugar,pero Sara la interrumpió

\- _**tía pepper ya me dijo de dónde vienen los bebés**_

Dijo ella dejando a María un poco confundida en ocaciones se lo olvidaba lo inteligente que es y el curso escolar que estaba cursando realmente,suspiro levemente intentando encontrar las palabras

\- _**tal vez pronto pero no le digas a papá..de acuerdo pequeña agente**_

Le dijo en su oído como si de un secreto se tratara Steve solo las miraba sin entender pues María estaba riendo y Sara se había contagiado de su risa

\- _**mama...es verdad que papá es muy viejo..tío Tony dice que el y tío bucky deberían estar en un museo**_

Decía la niña causando las carcajadas de María al escucharla,después tendría que hablar con Tony miéntras tando Steve se quejaba por lo de su edad sin dejar de navegar

\- _**si tu papá tiene un poco más de 100 años igual que tú tío bucky pero eso es secreto de la familia nadie más lo puede saber**_

La niña asintió se sorprendía al ver a su papá u saber la edad que tenía en su mente recordaba como su tío Loki le dijo que él tenía más de 3000 años de vida pero que el era muy joven apesar de ser un dios

\- _**mamá mi primo Peter me dijo que me llevaría al parque de diversiones para próximo finde de semana**_

Recordó la niña pues Peter era cercano a ella y siempre que podía visitaba a María y jugaba con la pequeña María asintió con Ian sonrisa

\- _**mientras acabes con tus tareas y lecciones con tus tíos podrás ir**_

La niña solo sonrió pues ella siempre cumplía con todo y n tiempo y forma ,era muy educada con sus mayores y se llevaba bien con la princesa shuri que le mostraba sus inventos cuando estaba con Peter.

Pero de la nada en su cabezita se formuló una pregunta mirando a su madre y después a su papá causando que María la mirara con curiosidad.

\- _**podré ser una vengadora?**_

Pregunto pues Morgan ya tenía una armadura que su padre había hecho para cuando estuviera tan grande como Peter obviamente eso pepper no lo sabe por qué se lo prometió a su tío.

Steve paro el barco Serca de una playa cercana dejándolo anclado para regresar con sus dos mujeres,María fruncía levemente el ceño pues ella no quería que su hija se adentrará en misiones peligrosas o se convirtiera en objetivo de enemigos de ellos era una discusión constante con Steve que el opinaba lo contrario pues quería darle esa opción a su hija.

\- _**mi pequeña granada la verdad no lo sabemos pero con tu inteligencia podrás hacer lo que tú quieras tú mamá y yo te estaremos apoyando siempre**_

Decía Steve y María abrazaba a su hija con suavidad ,asintió cuál fuera lo que ella elijera la ayudaría a cada paso que ella de,Steve se acomodo dejando a la niña en medio de ellos.

\- _**hay muchas cosas que debes hacer antes de ser una vengadora, yo entre al ejército estuve un tiempo ahora hasta que tu abuelo fury me encontró**_

Steve reía pues fury no le gustaba que le dijeran a si pero le gustaba convivir con la pequeña y ella de ves en cuando se lo decía nada más para poder ver su reacción provocando las risas de todos y sobretodo de Loki que le daba un dólar cada que ella lo hacía pero eso sus papá no lo sabían.

\- pero y si quiero ser como tía Nat?

Dijo pues ser espía le gustaba su tía Nat cuando vivían le contaba sus aventuras junto a su tío clint y su mamá y le gustas la idea de viajar por el mundo como agente secreto,María se sorprendió y entristeció pues su amiga y compañera se había sacrificado para poder ganar aquella batalla

 _ **\- eso es más complicado aún pero no hay nada que no puedas lograr... Tu mamá era tan buena como tú tía Nat pero ella tenía algo especial**_

Contesto Steve para darle tiempo a su esposa de recobrar la compostura pues siempre que mensionaba a Nat ella se acordaba de todo lo que paso

 _ **\- lo sé tío Loki siempre dice que ella era especial aún que luego se pone todo triste**_

Respondió la niña pues su tío Loki aún buscaba la manera de recuperar a su tía nat,no entendía un como lo aria según lo que escucho por parte de sus tíos es que ella ya no estaba viva y que era imposible traerla de regreso y que estaría mal hacerlo.

Después de eun rato bajaron a la playa en una lancha pequeña llevando las cosas que necesitarían para poder estar más cómodos María caminaba mientras Sarah y su papá se quedaban sentados mirando el paisaje

Jugando un poco con goosh pues carol lo había dejado con ellos por qué le agradaba estar con la niña,a María no le gustaba nada la idea sabía que no era un gato normal pero no podía hacer nada.

 _ **\- papá...quieres mucho a mamá?**_

Pregunto mientras la Vian como se quedaba parada sintiendo como las olas tocaban sus pies

Steve sonrió al escuchar la pregunta miró a María y luego a su hija,aún que la mayoría decía que era físicamente parecida a él,la niña cada dia mostraba más parecido con su madre,suspiro levemente beso su frente y la abrazo.

\- _**demaciado**_

\- _**que tanto?**_

Pregunto aún en aquella infantil pregunta pues no sabía cómo medir el amor ,si se podía medir en distanció o cantidades grande,Steve aclaro su garganta antes de responder

 _ **\- tanto como hay estrellas en el cielo y si llegara a volver a nacer la volvería a buscar,por qué tu madre es una mujer especial y única, me a dado el mejor regalo de todos..tu**_

Dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado dejando al parecer conforme a la niña pues le sonreía del mismo modo pero con un hoyuelo en su mejilla que era más característico de su madre que de el.


	33. te amare mas alla

te amare mas alla

Todos estaban reunidos en la base de los vengadores,se había hecho algunas reformas nuevas y reforzado la seguridad,pero ese día todo era fiesta todos estaban reunidos en aquel lugar para festejar simplemente por qué a Tony se le antojo una fiesta esas fueron las palabras de pepper al recibir a sus invitados .

En cuanto llegaron Morgan y Sarah se fueron corriendo a la mesa de los dulces dónde Peter y una amiga suya estaban platicando,de un momento a otro Peter se puso nervioso al punto de tener la cara como tomate mientras la niñas y las chicas platicando entretenidas

 _ **\- Peter trajo un amiga por lo que veo**_

Decía Steve mientras María le miraba como si la escaneara de esa manera tratando de detectar alguna cosas mala.

 _ **\- hey mamá gallina deja que Peter tenga novia o se quedará solo**_

Le dijo a modo de broma Tony que se acercaba para saludar a Steve con una patada en la espalda y un beso en la mejilla de María que le renegaba por el apodo,para luego separarse de Steve para juntarse con las chicas presentes,shuri,okoye estaban platicando burlándose del rey T'challa

Mientras nebula,mantis y valkiria criticaban la relación de gamora y Peter Quill que no entendían que había visto en el todas miraron al hombre comiendo sé los aperitivos junto a rocket y Thor

Todas incluida gamora soltaron un suspiro de fastidio mientras María intentaba no reírse por la acción de ella que luego reclamaban diciendo que ella se había sacado la lotería con steve

María miró a su esposo platicando con Bruce,Tony,clint y Loki era cierto se había sacado la lotería pero eso era algo que no admitiría no al menos frente a las chicas que ya habían cambiado de platica

El día transcurrió entre charlas, comida y bebida la última patrocinada por Thor y loki dejando algunos fuera de servicio por un rato,las chicas estaban tomando café en una mesa mientras lo varones se reían de algunas anécdotas,Steve tenía a Sarah sobre sus piernas al igual que Tony a Morgan que escuchaban entretenidas las historias.

 _ **\- entonces es tu amiga,te gusta..es tu novia?**_

Pregunto curiosa a Peter que había regresado de dejar a su amiga en su casa por el toque de queda que ella tenía, el chico se puso tan rojo como el traje que usaba causando la gracia en María que le miraba con cierta ternura.

\- _**solo es una amiga...se llama MJ...pero me gusta**_

Respondió el adolescente que desviaba la mirada de su tía pues le causaba nervio el solo confesarlo,María suspiro levemente Peter ya no era el pequeño que ella quería tanto se estaba convirtiendo en un adulto y se había enamorado de una chica un tanto sarcástica, a su parecer pero podía notar que el gusto era mutuo pero eso era algo que no iba a decir.

 _ **\- no tienes por qué avergonzarte es normal sentirse atraído por otra persona incluso sentir amor ella**_

Dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado mientras la música se hacía escuchar algunas parejas estaban bailando Tony tenía a Morgan atrapada entre el y pepper, clint bailaba muy animado con laura y Steve dejaba que Sarah bailará con su tío Loki y valkiria dejándolo solo en la silla mirando a todos con una sonrisa.

\- _**Peter será mejor que vayas a ver a tu amiga y le digas lo que sientes otra oportunidad no tendrás**_...

Dicho eso acaricio su mejilla dió un beso en la frente y se encaminó a la pista de baile,Peter la miró brevemente suspiro pesado y salió corriendo en dirección de la salida,mientras María al llegar con Steve puso una mano sobre su hombro

 _ **\- capitán rogers me consede está pieza**_

Dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado mirando a su esposo que comensaba a reír mientras se levantaba de la silla sin decir nada tomo su mano y comensaron a bailar sobre el pasto de aquel jardín.

 _Si yo me quedara una noche sin ti_  
 _Si un día despierto y no estás más aquí_  
 _Sería un desierto mi cama y mi cuerpo_  
 _Sería estar muerto por qué te perdi_

 _quisiera más años_  
 _Quisiera más vida_  
 _Poder darle un modo detener los días_  
 _Para amarte tanto sin tiempo,ni espacio_  
 _Y hacerte de este cuento una historia sin fin_

La música sonaba inundando el lugar las parejas sonreían levemente , mientras María y Steve estaban en su propio mundo bailando al son de la música sin ninguna prisa solo disfrutando del momento

 _ **\- tengo algo que decirte**_

Dijo María mientras tenía su cabeza apoyada en su pecho,steve se separó para hacerla girar y regresar con el para mirarla con una sonrisa

\- _**que es?**_

Respondió mientras volvía a perderse en la melodía y en el perfume que usaba su esposa sorprendiendoce cada día por el efecto que causan aquel aroma en el

 _Y abrazarte fuerte sin dejarte ir_  
 _Y abrazarte siempre y hacerte sentir_  
 _Que tú eres mi rumbo_  
 _La luz en lo oscuro_  
 _El único motivo para vivir_

 _Y abrazarte fuerte y nunca parar_  
 _Pedirle al tiempo que deje de pasar_  
 _Y amarte despacio sin prisa ni horario hacer de este sueño no tenga final_  
 _Si existe otra vida_  
 _Te amare mas alla_

 _ **\- te amo**_

Dijo Steve adelantándose a María con una sonrisa dejando un beso dulce y corto en sus labios para no dejarla responder

\- _**y yo a ti...Steve**_

Dijo María intentando soltar lo que necesitaba decirle pero la melodía y su esposo no la dejaban coordinar ideas en su cabeza como siempre que el la tenía abrazada,le distraía de una manera inimaginable.

 _Contigo las noches ya no son tan frías_  
 _Contigo el silencio es buena compañía_  
 _Le debo al destino que su estés conmigo_  
 _Quisiera que nunca se acaben mis dias_

 _Y abrazarte fuerte sin dejarte ir_  
 _Y abrazarte siempre y hacerte sentir_  
 _Que tú eres mi rumbo_  
 _La luz en lo oscuro_  
 _El único motivo para vivir_

María intentaba encontrar la manera de hablar pero un grito de emosion desde la pista se hizo escuchar por inercia voltearon a ver,Tony cargaba a pepper dándole vueltas Morgan brincaba junto con Sarah como si un premio se hubiera ganado

 _Y abrazarte fuerte y nunca parar_  
 _Pedirle al tiempo que deje de pasar_  
 _Y amarte despacio sin prisa ni horario hacer de este sueño no tenga final_  
 _Si existe otra vida_  
 _Te amare mas alla_

La música terminó y Steve y María se acercaban para saber que sucedía las niñas seguían gritando mientras los demás se reían al ver como pepper le daba un golpe a Tony en el brazo por el susto que le dió al cargarla de esa manera

\- _**mamá Morgan tendrá una hermanito**_

Dijo Sara acercandose a su madre para abrazarla por la cintura con una sonrisa mientras Morgan abrazaba a su mamá dando brincos

 _ **-Tu también pepper**_

Dijo María y todos inmediatamente la miraron se dió cuenta de lo que había hecho y giro para mira a Steve que tenía abrazado a Tony para felicitarlo ,al escucharla decir aquello abrió la boca sin saber que decir realmente pues las palabras no lograban hacer conexión con la lengua

- _ **Voy a tener un hermanito yo también**_

Decía Sarah a su madre ,María asintió con una sonrisa y todos comensaron a gritar de emosion por las dos embarazadas, las dos niñas corrieron gritando por todo lo alto

 _ **\- vamos a tener hermanitos...vamos a tener hermanitos**_

La mayoría estaban riendo por eso mientras Steve se acercaba a su esposa tomándola por la cintura con cuidado.

 _ **\- es enserio María?**_

María asintio con una sonrisa para luego ser atrapada por sus fuertes brazos al igual que pepper giro con menos fuerza pero lo suficiente para marear la.

 _ **\- eso era lo que intentaba decirte**_

Dijo finalmente de regreso al suelo no podía decir nada más por qué Steve le estaba besando pocas veces hacia demostraciones de cariño frente a todos pero en ese momento más podía la felicidad que sentía Steve en ese momento pues un nuevo integrant de la familia llegaría en algunos meses.

 _ **\- era por eso que insistas en mudarnos**_

Ahora entendía steve por qué siempre sacaba el tema María semana atrás,María no pudo contestar pepper se acercaba para poder felicitar a su amiga con una sonrisa y un abrazo

 _ **\- de cuánto estás**_?

Pregunto pepper a María que solo respondió con tres dedos de su mano pues los gritos de las niñas no le dejaban responder adecuadamente

\- _**pepper tiene 4 ...cr o saber cuándo fue concebido y tú capipaleta cuando fue?**_

Steve apesar del tiempos seguía poniéndose rojo de vergüenza y lo mismo le pasaba a María que se quedó callada haciendo cuentas e intentando recordar dónde podría haber pasado Steve se comenso a reír junto con María como sabiendo los dos dónde podría ser pero sin llegar a decirlo confundiendo a todos los demás que estaban pendientes de la plática

- _ **\- yo creo saber cuándo alguien quiere apostar**_

Dijo Loki al fondo con una sonrisa cinica y malévola le encantaba molestar a la pareja sobretodo cuando le tocaba ser el niñero de Sarah,que realmente no le molestaba pero sabía por qué salían ellos dos

\- _**dos barriles del mejor licor asgardiano a qué es niño**_

 _ **\- esa no era la apuesta Thor**_

dijo bucky al fondo riendo con rodhy por la ocurrencia del asgardiano todos se comensaron a reír pero valkiria interrumpió el momento

\- _**a sif le dará un ataque su apuestas los barriles miéntras ella no está Thor**_

Con eso en mente Thor retira la apuesta con un lo siento pues sabía que le esperaría el Valhalla en manos de sif si lo hacía.

\- _**vamos simplemente digan el lugar dudo mucho que las niñas entiendan algo**_

Decía Laura con diversión pues veo a María buscando una ruta de escape viable, mientras Steve s quejaba de no poder volar para salir de aquel lugar en voz baja.

La noche siguió su transcurso entre risas y las apuestas organizadas por Loki,las niñas fueron mandadas a dormí sin mucho trabajo después de un día donde se la pasaron corriendo era evidente su cansancio,María y pepper las acomodaban en la habitación de Morgan despidiéndose de ellas con un beso

\- _**entonces donde fue? Por qué yo te puedo decir que fue un viaje a Francia sin ningún problema...aún que Tony piensa que fue en italia**_

Pregunto curiosa ahora que estaban solas dentro de la base,salieron de la habitación y comensaron a caminar por el pasillo rumbo a la fiesta que fue trasladada a la sala común pues alguno ya se habían retirado

\- _**Loki se quedó con Sarah y nosotros nos fuimos de campamento a Canadá,lo más seguro que fue estando en el lago**_

Contó María con un sonrojo por qué recordaba pequeños fragmentos de ese día,pues el lago fue testigo de ello sucedido entre ellos,pepper la miró con una sonrisa de medio lado

\- _**quién dirá 7 años atrás que esto pasaría,que tendrías una vida y una familia que se hace más grande,que tendrías el amor que pensaste jamás pasaría**_

\- _**y ahora lo tengo todo lo que siempre he querido y más**_

Decía María poniendo su mano en el hombro de su amiga y recordando las palabras de Nat " María tienes que arriesgarte " es desafortunado pues ella no logro ponerlas en práctica con Loki,agradecía que valkiria fuera su compañía ahora y que poco a poco Loki fuera superando a Natasha pues no le hacía ningún bien,cuando llegaron con los demás las apuestas seguía causando que las dos mujeres resoplaran al mismo tiempo pues eso duraría toda la noche al parecer.


	34. lago

lago

maría estaba en la sala de su casa sentada viendo las fotos en un álbum si una costumbre un tanto vieja teniendo la tecnología mas avanzada pero era algo que ella y steve disfrutaban mucho, suspiro levemente mirando cada foto de su hija y su esposo juntos en el tiempo en que ella estuvo desaparecida con una sonrisa sabiendo con eso que el la cuido a pesar del dolor y la desesperación de no saber que había pasado con todos .

después de algunas paginas llego a la boda de ellos con su enorme barriga aun sarah no nacía , volviendo a pasar pagina encontró las fotos del la visita al algo esos días fueron un total desastre al inicio por que se suponían que irían con su hija de acampada para pasar tiempo con ella pero de la nada llego loki y valkiria diciendo que la llevarían a uno de los tantos mundos a vacacionar dejando a un steve y una maría un tanto extrañados pero una niña muy emocionada por visitar otros lugares que no pudieron negarse.

flash back

 _ **vamos sis tómalo como unas vacaciones de pareja..recuperen el tiempo perdido...aprovecha y le das un hermano a mi pequeña aprendis**_

decía loki en voz baja sonriendo de medio lado insinuando algunas cosas con su sonrisa mientras maría solo veía a steve frente a ella una año había pasado desde su regreso y tenían una vida medianamente normal ,entre escuela,misiones y hogar,pero no han tenido oportunidad de intimar más haya de un beso o un abrazo suspiro pesadamente cuando valkiria se acerco a ella, esta vez cuando loki fue arrastrado por su hija para que le ayudara con la mochila de equipaje que se llevaría y hablaba de paso con steve del lugar donde estaría

 _ **no te preocupes hill cuidare bien de los dos bribones...tu solo disfruta de tu tiempo a solas con el capitán,traeré regalos**_

dicho eso los tres desaparecieron dejando una marca en el jardín de quemadura que no seria fácil de remover steve se acerco con solo su mirada le preguntaba que harían y maría solo sonrió de medio lado señalando las llaves en su mano y el auto ya listo para partir, después de algunas horas de viaje por carretera algunas paradas involuntarias por unos ladrones de banco era imposible que el capitán América lo dejara pasar dejando a María en el auto miéntras el los detenia,una llanta ponchada los detuvo a poco kilometros teniendo que cambiarla y la falta de gasolina en la carcacha que steve llamaba camioneta apesar de eso pudieron llegar

cuando llegaron a la cabaña donde dejarían la camioneta maría estiro su cuerpo por completo después del largo viaje mientras steve bajaba las cosas que necesitarían, dándole la oportunidad de hacer un reconocimiento del lugar la vista era fabulosa desde el viento corriendo hasta las montañas reflejadas en el lago con total claridad haciendo que maría diera un suspiro de satisfacción hasta que sintió un par de brazos fuertes rodeando su cintura, sabia a quien pertenecían, le conocía muy bien para saber que no era necesaria ponerse en modo de defensa con el , sonrió de medio lado cuando sintió el peso de su cabeza apoyándose en el hueco de su hombro y cuello depositando un beso en ese mismo lugar para luego mirar el lago junto con ella

 _ **aun tenemos que juntar leña y armar la tienda pero quieres dar un paseo?**_

pregunto steve manteniendo su lugar detrás de ella en aquel abrazo un tanto encorvado pues la estatura entre ello no era la misma, pero aún a si disfrutando de lo que tenian, María solo suspiró leve asintiendo solo con su cabeza para con suavidad separarse de él mostrando una sonrisa, una que solo el puede ver y que nadie más ha visto.

 _ **mejor dejemos todo listo quiero poder nadar en el lago y salir a secarme como se debe...**_

Steve sintió camino con ella de regreso a la camioneta para tomar sus respectivas mochilas y buscar un buen lugar para poder colocar la fogata y la tienda de campaña cuando todo estuvo listo María quitó sus zapatos cuando estuvo cerca del lago camino con cuidado de no resbalar y metió los pies asta la altura del tobillo sintiendo el agua fresca por completo.

Steve la observaba desde la tienda de campaña con una sonrisa dejaba todo debidamente ordenado siempre le sorprendía como ella podía disfrutar de esa manera de la naturaleza y lo que le rodeaba

Dejándola por un momento miéntras el buscaba las herramientas que ocuparía para la comida María observaba el lugar para luego mirar a su esposo que estaba más entretenido, salió del agua para poder tomar su mano

 _ **Anda vamos al agua**_

Dijo con una sonrisa divertida miéntras caminaba sobre algunas piedras grandes acercándose al muelle con el dónde estaban los canoas que ocuparían después

 _ **Pero María aún no nos hemos cambiado e ropa...**_

No siguió hablando por qué María estaba en la orilla quitándose la blusa botón por botón sonriendo cuando captó su atención, el sabía que ya estaba perdido con eso poco tiempo le tomo a María mostrar su ropa interior miéntras Steve hacía lo mismo para entrar al agua María se hizo aún lado dejándole espacio

Steve salto primero que ella sin decirle nada y María lo siguió poco despues dentro de agua alejándose un poco de la orilla nadando de bajo por unos segundo María fue la primera en salir a flote sacudiendo el exceso de agua para poder ver mejor pero no encontró a Steve el aún no salía,se estaba tomando su tiempo, cuando sintió un jalón en la pierna señal de que el quería jugar un poco con ella estaba por sumergirse para buscarlo cuando sintió como era atrapada por con un brazo en su cintura.

 _ **Tramposo...eso no es justo y lo sabe...**_

No pudo decir mucho Steve la estaba besando hundiéndose con ella al hacerlo el agua les amparaba de todo lo demás miéntras aquel beso se mantenía suave y dulce pero la falta de aire les obligaba a salir a flote incluso acercarse a la orilla dejando que sus pies alcanzarán el fondo para estar de pie junto al muelle.

Los dos estaban agitados y respiraba entre cortados pero no les impidió volver a unirse en un beso menos delicado,uno más necesitado ahora que estaba solos incluso ansió y hambriento,Steve cargos a maria sosteniéndole por el trasero obligándola de esa manera a enredar sus piernas en la cintura de el, los brazos de ella se apoyaron en sus hombros sin llegar a separarse de su boca, soltando pequeños jadeos de satisfacción cuando el comenso las primeras caricias en su cuerpo semidesnudo recorriendo le con facilidad gracias al agua que aún tenian

Había pasado tanto tiempo sin ella que Steve solo quería volver a reconocer su cuerpo y cada parte de su ser como la primera vez en la playa,recuperar el tiempo perdido y volverla a tomar como su mujer de nuevo era lo único que importaba en ese momento para el, miéntras María prácticamente se deshacía en sus manos cada que el le tocaba, siempre que intentaban algo en casa eran interrumpidos y no concretaban nada pero ahora estaba solos como único testigo la naturaleza y las pasiones que ellos estaba dejando salir en ese momento.

Fin de flash back

Los recuerdos de María fueron interrumpidos por su hija que le preguntaba por que tenía la cara tan roja pero no le prestaba atención hasta que le puso las pequeñas manos en la cara para saber su temperatura eso fue suficiente para que maria se despertara por completo,Steve la miraba un tanto estrañando pues ella nunca se enfermaba y además de que si pasara el bebé también ataría en riesgo..

 _ **Estoy bien no te preocupes...es que tengo un poco de calor solo eso**_

Le sonrió a la niña que se apartó de ella para buscarle un poco de agua dejando solos a sus padres en la sala,Steve miró a su esposa como interrogando la con la mirada y ella solo tuvo que mostrarle las fotos del lago para que supiera el por qué de su estado,causando una sonrisa en Steve que le daba un beso pues el también recordaba muy bien esos días de campamento

 _ **Iuuuw...que asco**_

Dijo la niña al ver como se besaban causando las risas de ambos ,Steve atrapó a su hija sentandola en medio de los dos con una sonrisa mientras María le quitaba el baso con agua para poder tomar un poco y dejarlo en un lugar más seguro cuando Steve iniciaba una guerra de cosquillas con ellas dos


	35. parto

parto

 _ **Solo tengo 7 meses no puede nacer ahora**_

Se quejaba maria miéntras Steve la carga y Bucky junto con Sam llevan a Sarah tratando de mantener la calma a la niña pues estaba asustada de ver a su madre en ese estado.

 _ **Steve no pienso subir a ese trasto que llamas camioneta... jamás... aaaaaah,carajo**_

El malestar no lo aguantaba las contracciones eran más seguidas y solo era las 6 AM vaya manera de llegar al mundo, Sam anunciaba que aviso al equipo pero que Tony y pepper estaba justo en la misma situación,bucky camino con Sarah en brazos hasta su auto dejando a la niña en la parte de atrás.

 _ **Será mejor que te lleves el auto de Sam y que el venga con nosotros**_

Decía el castaño ya con un corte de pelo como dios manda ,pero el solo grito de la niña lo hizo cambiar de opinión pues no quería separarse de su madre.

 _ **De acuerdo suficiente...iremos en un solo auto es más rápido de esa manera o voy a tener este niño en el patio de la casa.**_

Grito de nuevo María ya con la cara pálida sintiendo que el cuerpo se le partía en dos apretó la mandíbula y de paso la mano que se sostenía del hombro de Steve haciendo que este se queje por primera vez,cuando todos escucharon la queja de Steve se apuraron significa que en verdad ella no daría para más,como pudieron entraron en aquel auto contra toda norma de tránsito arrancaron por las calles esquivando autos y semáforos.

 _Miéntras que con Tony y pepper_

Pepper insultaba a Tony como si no lo hubiera hecho en años Bruce acompaña a la pareja y sostiene a la pequeña Morgan que por primera vez escuchaba decir una lista completa de insultos hacia su padre que solo se movía en silencio nervioso y asentía con la cabeza cada que ella hablaba dándole la razón de todo

 _ **Escúchame bien Tony esto no volverá a pasar entiendes aaaagh.. fue suficiente...aaaaagh maldición .**_

Los médicos entraban y salían todo el tiempo repartiéndose entre el cuarto de pepper y la recién llegada maria,Bruce,Sam y bucky tenían a las niñas entretenidas miéntras Loki,Thor y Valkiria se encargaban de entrar y salir de la habitación de las dos locas como las llama Thor en ese momento,ganándose un golpe de María que le lanza un florero que tenía cerca a la cama..

 _ **Saben que chicos será mejor que Valkiria se quede nada más con pepper y Loki con María**_

Decía Steve miéntras mantenía a María contra la cama pues intentaba seguir golpeando a Thor que seguía quejándose por el florero en su cabeza,salió enfurruñado hasta la sala de espera miéntras las niñas se reían de él por tener el pelo enmarañado y con margaritas

Un par de horas pasaron las niña ya habían peinado a Thor y puesto una corona de flores miéntras que Bruce y compañía reían entre dientes por lo dejado que era Thor con ellas,pero la presencia de clint y Laura los hicieron parar para darle las noticias de última hora

Miéntras con María,el médico intentaba hacerla razonar de que debía operar para sacar al niño.

 _ **No,no..no este niño se quedará ahí solo tiene 7 meses,escuchas agente te tienes que queda...aaaaaaaahg ok ..ok vamos ya por qué no aguanto**_

Steve suspiro de alivio y dolor cuando sintió la mano de María apretar su mano de nuevo por culpa de la contracciones el médico firmo los papeles y las enfermeras comensaron a listar tanto a María como a pepper que ya estaba entrando al quirófano con un Tony muy asustado escuchando a medias lo que las enfermeras le decían,con Morgan había pasado todo distinto incluso tranquilo el parto y rápido,las enfermeras lo guiaron y prácticamente lo vistieron con el equipo adecuado para que pudiera estar con pepper .

Todos estaban ya a fuera incluidos algunos guardianes de la galaxia que había recibido el mensaje y decidieron pasar para saber si serían de ayuda o al menos de buena compañía para ese momento.

 _ **Entonces...se supone que están teniendo a los bebés ahora...no se supone que la gestación en humanos es de 9 meses**_

Pregunto rocket escondido con un holograma para que no lo sacarán del hospital por ser un animal que habla,la capitán Marvel puso los ojos en blanco miéntras gamora se quedaba con la misma incógnita.

 _ **Bueno en ocaciones el parto se puede adelantar o complicar como con María que el niño está enredado con el cordón y en el caso de pepper solo por qué ya quiere conocer el mundo.**_

Respondió Laura encogiendo levemente los hombros suspiro cuando clint tomo su mano pues uno de sus retoños fue prematuro y entendía a la perfección lo que pasarían las dos mujeres,todos se quedaron en silencio cuando Tony fue el primero en llegar y justo por la puerta aparecía Peter con MJ todos apurados .

 _ **Justo a tiempo chico...- dijo Tony al verlo llegar- es un niña con fuertes pulmones y se llamará no tengo idea por qué pepper me amenazó.**_

Dijo miéntras se dejaba caer en una silla libre recibiendo palmadas en sus hombros de felicitación y una que otra carcajada por como pepper le gobernaba sin problema al hombre de acero, miéntras que Peter se acomodaba aún lado de su mentor en silencio como muestra de apoyo.

A las dos horas Steve salió con una sonrisa cansada y la mano inchada de tanto apretones que María le dió algunos se levantaron mirando al súper soldado que no hablaba,asta que dió un suspiro.

\- _**es un niño... Resistió y lo tienen en encubadora..María está bien pronto la llevarán a la habitación...el nombre del bebé lo diremos después.**_

La pequeña Sarah se acomodó sobre sus piernas dándole un abrazo miéntras Morgan se acomoda aún lado de su papá miéntras que los demás seguían hablando y planeando los turnos de visitas y cuidados pues querían estar con las dos mamás .

 _ **Obviamente tú no puedes estar cerca de los bebes rocket capas que quieras venderlos algún mercenario galáctico y ahí nadie podrá salvarte de hill o pepper.**_

Decía gamora miéntras el mapache insistía en querer ver a una cría de humano pero gracias a los demás desistió de la idea cuando le dijeron lo que María podía hacer con el,dejándole con una sensación de horror de solo imaginarlo.

 _ **No sabía que esa mujer podía ser a si de peligrosa...capitán como le hace?**_

Cuestionó miéntras Steve sonreía de medio lado sin saber cómo responder a ellos pues el mismo se sorprendía de lo que era capaz de hacer su mujer suspiro solo encogiendo sus hombros para luego centrarse en su hija que preguntaba cómo era su hermanito y cuando lo podría ver 


	36. natasha nombres

Natasha...nombres

María realmente se sentía cansa después de l carrera que fue su parto y el cansancio acumulado de días no resistió más y cayó rendida en la cama sabía que Steve estaría cuidado de su hija y que Loki en cualquier momento llegaría cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por el sueño más profundo que jamás había tenido antes al menos eso pensaba que era el lugar donde estaba

Un campo abierto todo verde el sol en lo alto y solo una presencia aparte de la de ella estaba en ese lugar fue extraño ese cabello color rojo y la postura la conocía perfectamente sabía quién era y no puedo evitar sentir una punsada en el pecho y las ganas de llorar..

 _ **Te has ablandado María Hill...te volviste una sentimental..**_

Le dijo con burla y una sonrisa en su rostro cuando finalmente la tuvo frente a ella en que momento había caminado no lo sabía pero ahora la podía ver mejor y buscaba pelea como siempre

 _ **Callate Romanof aún estoy con las hormonas a tope recién tuve un bebé...Natasha...mentiste...**_

Una lágrima logro salir y rodar por su mejilla por mucho que ella se resistió la cual limpio con el dorso de su mano con pesadez y aregañadientas

 _ **Lo sé rompí nuestra promesa pero ...era la única forma María ...clint tenía familia que lo espera tu ya tenías a Rogers y una bebé ...**_

Explico en un intento de que María comprendiera por qué de su decision de que era lo mejor para salvar a todos de que pudiera derrotar al loco titan

 _ **Y tú tenías a Loki sabes lo que el a sufrido por tu ausencia el estaba por decirte lo que sentía por ti y tu le robaste esa oportunidad.**_

Reclamo María a Natasha sin pensarlo siquiera pero está no dejo de sonreír apesar de que era una sonrisa triste cuando lo mensiono dió un suspiro

 _ **Me dejaste sola...no es justo que pasó con soy tu amiga soy tu hermana...no es justo y tú lo sabes clint vive con la culpa aunque no lo diga desde que regresó no me mira a los ojos casi no me habla...**_

María estaba odiando ya sus hormonas que la hacían hablar de esa manera tan sentimental con ella sacar todos esos sentimientos guardados desde que se enteró que Natasha ya no regreso de esa misión por la gema del alma,quedándose sola y en silencio algo que de verdad dolía por qué ella solo se hizo polvo y no pudo hacer nada para ayudar para evitarlo.

 _ **María sabes que aunque tú hubieras estado no habrías podido evitar que yo lo hiciera,sabes que tengo razón y no quieres aceptarlo...debo irme**_

 _ **Que no ,espera por qué...tasha ...**_

 _ **Lo siento Ría no puedo quedarme...me alegro por tu familia saluda a los demás por mi diles que estoy bien y en paz...**_

María abraso a Natasha almenos lo intento era como si un holograma estuviera frente a ella con el plus de que se desvanecía con la luz que comensaba apagarse en aquel campo en el que estaba cayo de rodillas sobre la tierra de alguna manera sabía que ese no era un sueño y que su amiga se había despedido de ella.

La luz de la habitación fue lo que despertó a María Steve había llegado asustado por la llamada de Loki que había entrado encontrándose con María llorando entre sueños y no podía despertarla hasta que el llegó tocando su mejilla suavemente con eso logro calmarla.

Parpadeo un par de veces sin entender que pasaba enfocando y llevando una mano en su cara cuando la sintió húmeda dándose cuenta de las lágrimas derramadas,suspiro pesadamente tanto Loki y Steve esperaban una explicación y cuando la dió los dos se quedaron callados.

 _ **Yo ...debo ir con Valkiria le ...le prometí llevarla a un bar noruego...**_

Loki no dijo nada más desaparecio como suele hacerlo dejando a María y a Steve solos en la habitación ellos sabían que recientemente el estaba superando a Natasha pero aún le dolía su partida a todos en realidad pero el en especial

 _ **Podrías llamar a Barton necesito contarle el también debe saberlo...**_

Steve asintio y dejo un beso sobre la cabeza de su esposa para luego salir de la habitación justo cuando el médico y las enfermeras entraron para darle una revisión y decirle que debía ir a dar la primer comida al bebé además del nombre María dijo que solo debía hablar con una persona e iría de inmediato el médico no reclamo con todo el alboroto que habían armado lo mejor era mantenerla calmada.

En poco tiempo barton y María ya estaban solo en la habitación el como siempre evitando la mirada de María y ella intentando que él le mirara, suspiro pesado ambos de alguna manera debían comunicarse a si que María simplemente soltó todo de golpe era la única manera y había funcionado después de tanto Barton volvía a dirigirle la mirada no solo eso recuperaba su hermano de armas y amigo con un abrazo que el mismo le daba entre lágrimas que negaban a soltar los dos aquello había logrado que la culpa de barro disminuyera a gran medida y que María se sintiera más en paz.

Después de algunos minutos entre bromas, regaño y con la ayuda de Barton María llegó al área de cunero donde estaba su hijo,apesar de que le dijeron que estaba en encubadora por ser prematuro el bebé estaba grande y fuerte el suero del súper soldado de Steve ayudaba mucho en eso

 _ **Hey pequeño es bueno conocerte...me diste tremendas patadas**_

María sonrió levantando al bebé en brazos intentando ni despertarlo tenía el mismo modo de dormir que su hermana y su padre cosa que hizo quejarse pues ella los cargo en su cuerpo para que terminarán pareciendose a él suspiro levemente y se giró cuando escucho un golpe en la puerta de cristal era Steve junto con bucky y Sam .

 _ **Justo a tiempo señores tengo el nombre y deben saber que no fue fácil decidirlo...**_

Realmente María mentía fue sumamente fácil Dada la historia entre ellos suspiro levemente pasándole el bebé a Steve para que pudiera cargarlo y ella poder sentarse en una silla cercana.

 _ **Entonces que se llamará el pequeño punk**_

Dijo Bucky al tomar el niño en brazos con mucho cuidado de no lastimarlo sonriéndole cuando el niño abrió sus ojos como mirándolo y dándole el hola.

 _ **James Samuel Roger Hill...ese es el nombre**_

Cuando María lo dijo los dos hombres la miraron estaba sorprendidos,agradecidos y un tanto extraviados con aquello pos la sonrisa en sus rostro no cabía,Steve sonreía mirando a sus amigos y a su esposa.

 _ **Pero María que hay de Loki el es tu hermano...**_

Decía Sam un poco confundido miéntras recibía el bebé de los brazos de bucky que abrazaba ahora a Steve de manera gradecida por conciderarlos de esa manera.

 _ **Con el no pasada Sarah lleva su nombre...es Sarah lucya**_

Decía Steve entre risas pues nunca lo habían dicho y era un secreto que a Loki le encantaba tener pero ahora debía compartir con ellos todos soltaron una carcajada pero solo lograron que el niño comensar añorar y Sam se lo diera a su madre que lo resibio con gusto y calmandolo casi de inmediato con solo mecerse en la silla donde estaba.

 _ **También queremos que ustedes sean los padrinos no puedo pensar en nadie mejor para cuidar de mi hijo cuando yo no esté.**_

Decía María con seriedad mirando acada hombre frente a ella que ya estaban en formación de firme como si estuvieran de regreso al ejército y frente a su general asintiendo con la cabeza los dos sin decir nada más aceptando la responsabilidad que le estaban dando

 _ **Que curioso ...justo venimos de ver a Tony y ellos eligieron el nombre de Natalia para su bebé y Barton como padrino**_.

Mensiona bucky a Steve pero este miró a su mujer que ya estaba sonriendo y llorando al mismo tiempo pues poco sabían que el verdadero nombre de Natasha era Natalia los dos nuevos padrinos no entendían que pasaban la confusión se veía en sus caras miéntras María seguía llorando pues la coinsidencias entre su sueño y el nombre era demasiadas suspiro en intento de calmarse,pasaron el día contándole a todos sobre el sueño que tuvo María cuando llegaban de visitaba conocer al bebé y saber su nombre.

Algunos sonreían y otros lloraban en silencio dedicándole sus pensamientos a Natasha en el momento en que se enteraba que ella estaba bien y que les veía de alguna manera seguir sus vidas ,otro le agradecían por su sacrificio y pedían por su descanzo miéntras que María solo pensaba que Loki era último que faltaba en poder despedirse adecuadamente de ella y que espera pronto lo hiciera 

N/a debo decir que miéntras escribía este capítulo andaba con los pañuelos pesados a la cara por tanta lágrima lo retrasé tanto como pude xD pero ya debía hacerlo


End file.
